Royai is Life
by CamilaMustang
Summary: Colección de one shots de nuestra pareja favorita. No se suceden linealmente en el tiempo pero están todas relacionadas, en caso de que una sea continuación directa de otra, lo aclararé
1. Nicholas

**Fullmetal Alchemist y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa**

 **Nicholas**

-Riza, ese bombón no deja de mirarte. - Le dijo Rebecca de manera poco discreta, como hacía todas las cosas, mientras esperaban para servirse el almuerzo. Riza la miró con reproche por decir eso en voz alta (demasiado alta), pero volteó a ver de quién hablaba, se encontró con la mirada de un chico bastante atractivo pero un escalofrío le recorrió la espina al notar que se parecía a _él_.

No era idéntico, ni mucho menos. Su piel no era tan pálida, ni sus ojos tenían esa forma tan peculiar y no era tan estilizado, pero era lo suficientemente similar para que le temblaran las rodillas. – Es muy guapo Riza, no puedes dejarlo ir eh. – Riza se mordió un poco el labio, pensando si era buena idea acercarse, nunca había coqueteado y ni siquiera sabía cómo hacerlo, pero aun así se acercó ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

Nicholas, Nicholas Parker se llamaba. Era de Resembool y su padre era militar, por eso se había enlistado. Era agradable, galante (aunque no tanto como él) y divertido. La hacía sentir cómoda, pero ella sabía muy en el fondo que sólo se acercaba para sentir que estaba con Mustang de nuevo, aunque le faltaran sus ojos negros profundos, aunque le faltara el idealismo ingenuo como motor para entrar al ejército y aunque no compartiera su secreto, estaba bien por ahora. Estuvieron acercándose y conversando durante algunas semanas, incluso se besaron algunas veces, estaba bien por ahora, sí.

Se coló una noche al dormitorio de varones, podían castigarla severamente si alguien la atrapaba, pero era poco probable, sus compañeras (incluida Rebecca) lo hacían bastante seguido y nunca nada había sucedido ya que la que se suponía debía vigilarlas, dormía como un tronco y nada la perturbaba. Se besaron y se acariciaron un rato, las caricias de Nicholas eran torpes, pero no era brusco ni irrespetuoso; por suerte la clandestinidad del asunto le sirvió de excusa para no quitarse la camiseta y así pudo esconder su espalda y lo que cargaba con ella. Fue satisfactorio, no podía negarlo, pero le pesaba la falta de algunas sensaciones que recordaba de su primera vez con Roy.

\- Eso fue mejor de lo que siempre imaginé, ahora entiendo cuando decían que era fantástico. - Nicholas sonreía satisfecho mientras ella se ponía el resto de su ropa para volver a su dormitorio, pero no pudo pasar por alto su comentario. - ¿A qué te refieres? - Le preguntó acomodándose los pantalones. – Esta fue mi primera vez Rizz, y creo que me he enamorado. - Agrandó su sonrisa, y Riza sólo pudo pensar en lo mal que se sentía, él acababa de entregarle su primera vez y confesar su "amor" (claramente, la sangre todavía no había vuelto adecuadamente a su cabeza) y ella sólo podía pensar en otra persona, incluso se contuvo algunas veces para que ese nombre no escapara de sus labios. Definitivamente esto no estaba bien, nada bien.

En las semanas siguientes, trató de alejarse de Nicholas. Se acostó con él una vez más, en esta ocasión más por lástima que por buscar algo, para que él no se sintiera tan usado, si es que eso era posible. Pero se encargó de hacerle ver que eso no era amor y no lo sería; afortunadamente lo entendió en poco tiempo y no volvieron a cruzar palabra en lo que quedó de formación en la Academia. Eso estuvo mal, muy mal.

Bueno, este fue cortito y no tan Royai, pero es necesario para plantear una situación que ocurre en el siguiente


	2. Falta

**Falta**

Sus subordinados pensaron que no sería mala idea salir todos a tomar algunas copas, teniendo en cuenta que al otro día era festivo y no tendrían que trabajar. Iba a negarse hasta que Riza aceptó ir, por insistencia de su amiga Rebecca, no iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad de estar con Hawkeye en un ambiente informal.

Quedaron de encontrarse todos en un bar del centro de la Ciudad a las 20:30. Afortunadamente, Ciudad del Este no era tan ajetreada como Central, y si bien había bares, estos eran acogedores y no tan bulliciosos. Lograron encontrar una mesa que los albergara a todos, Havoc, Breda, Fuery, Falman, Rebecca Catalina, él y Riza.

-Y entonces me atrapó el entrenador saliendo del cuarto, y como castigo me hizo dar 80 vueltas al campo de atletismo, creo que nunca tuve tanto miedo de morir. - Havoc río mientras terminaba de contar su travesura de la Academia, colarse al cuarto de chicas para estar con una que lo volvía loco.- Yo hice eso muchas veces, nunca me atraparon, siempre la que tenía que cuidar los pasillos estaba roncando en la silla ¿Recuerdas Rizz?.- Roy vio a Hawkeye sobresaltarse con la pregunta de su amiga, despertó su curiosidad.- Si, recuerdo que eso me contaste, Rebecca.- El tono que usó para el nombre de su amiga se parecía mucho al tono que usaba con su rango cuando lo regañaba por no estar trabajando. Rebecca estalló en una carcajada y la codeó en el brazo. - ¡Anda! No te hagas la tonta Rizz, si tú también hiciste buen uso del sueño pesado de la Señora Baxter… ¿O no te suena el nombre Nicholas? - Sonrió maliciosamente y pudo ver como Riza la fulminaba con la mirada, evidentemente no quería hablar de ello, pero él se moría por escuchar… ¿Celos tal vez? - Teniente, ¿así que usted también se ha metido a los cuartos de los cadetes varones? Jamás lo hubiera pensado. – Le dijo apurando su vaso de Whisky, tal vez el tono del comentario no fue el mejor, porque ahora él quién era fulminado por la mirada de Hawkeye, pero logró su cometido. - Si, lo hice, pero solo fue una vez…-Se sentía divertido, pero debía reconocer que no le había gustado escuchar eso, era bastante absurdo lo que sentía. – ¡Ay Rizz no te hagas! si fue más de una vez, ¿No recuerdas que lo volviste a hacer porque te daba lástima el pobre idiota? - Podría jurar por la Verdad, de que, si los ojos de Hawkeye fueran armas, Rebecca ya estaría llena de agujeros. Parecía que el cobrizo de su iris había sido reemplazado por llamas, llamas como las que él sabía manejar. - ¿Lástima Teniente? ¿Tuvo sexo con un muchacho por lástima? Usted sí que es una mujer considerada. – Si bien intentó ser irónico y gracioso, su voz dejaba entrever una ligera molestia, notó como ella fruncía más el ceño, antes de que pudiera acotar algo, Rebecca intervino. - Ay pobrecito Nicholas, él estaba tan enamorado y tú le rompiste el corazón Rizz. Estaba loco por ti, con solo una vez, debes ser muy buena en eso amiga. - A Roy se le atoró la garganta con el comentario de Catalina, y ella solo sonreía triunfal, lo había hecho a propósito. - ¡Rebecca! Te agradecería que no hicieras comentarios de esa índole. Y Nicholas no estaba enamorado, solo estaba encaprichado. –

¡Ah había olvidado que el pobre era virgen! – Exclamó Rebecca, demasiado fuerte. Ese comentario bastó para que Riza escupiera todo su trago y para que a Roy se le subieran los celos hasta las orejas. - Oh, vaya Hawkeye así que eres una corruptora de inocentes, ¿quién lo hubiera imaginado? - Acotó Havoc danzando su cigarrillo en los labios mientras Breda se reía, Falman fingía que no había oído nada y Fuery simplemente quería huir. Riza se levantó de un salto, estaba enojada y avergonzada, se notaba a leguas. - Eso es todo, me voy. Buenas noches. Gracias por la velada, Rebecca. - Tomó sus cosas y salió por la puerta del bar, Roy se levantó y la siguió mientras dejaba a los demás en el bar desconcertados y algo divertidos.

\- ¡Teniente! ¡Espere Teniente! - Le gritó, pero ella seguía caminando a paso rápido, lo escuchaba, claro que lo hacía, pero había elegido ignorarlo; no quería correr y obligarla a detenerse, podría ganarse un balazo en su preciado cuerpo si lo hacía. - Riza detente por favor. – Cuando escuchó su nombre se detuvo, pero no se giró hacia él. - ¿Qué quiere? Estoy yendo a casa ¿acaso no ve? - Su voz denotaba una furia que tal vez sería mejor no enfrentar, pero ya estaba ahí y él había contribuido para que estuviera así. - No era necesario que te fueras así, no es un crimen dormir con alguien por lástima o que sea su primera vez contigo. – Evidentemente había algo del asunto que a ella le daba culpa, pero no entendía qué era. Después de todo, era normal a cierta edad encontrarse en situaciones diferentes respecto al sexo y si la otra persona estaba de acuerdo, no había nada malo en ser la primera experiencia de alguien más. - Siempre me sentí mal por lo que hice con Nicholas, pero nunca se lo dije a Rebecca, simplemente le dije que quería divertirme y él buscaba otra cosa. - Eso era lo más normal, de hecho, creía que esa era la razón por la que su Teniente se sentía mal más teniendo en cuenta su personalidad, pero evidentemente como todo en ella, las cosas eran diferentes. - Cuéntame si quieres, yo no puedo juzgarte, dudo que sea peor que las cosas que yo pude haber hecho, o que digo que he hecho. - Se acercó más a ella sonriendo, y vio lo seria que estaba, lo miró y en seguida ocultó los ojos; nunca hacía eso. - Yo…Me involucré con Nicholas porque…- Suspiró. - Me recordaba mucho a alguien. Me siento mal porque hice todo, pensando en otra persona. - Ella no tuvo que decir de quién hablaba, él ya lo sabía. Se sintió por un lado feliz de saber que lo que ella sentía por él era tan intenso, pero no pude evitar sentirse mal por el muchacho, aunque nunca se hubiese enterado. - Bueno, en eso estamos iguales. Yo también he estado con algunas mujeres porque me recordaban a alguien. - Se colocó frente a ella y finalmente lo miró, ella también entendía sin que él pronunciara el nombre. - Pero no importa el cabello, los ojos, siempre falta algo y terminas sintiéndote insatisfecho. - Comentó él tomando uno de sus mechones rubios entre los dedos, ese rubio que parecía tan normal pero que cuando quería encontrarlo en otro lado, nunca lo lograba. - Pero siempre falta algo. - Confirmó ella, mirándolo a sus ojos oscuros que parecían de un color tan común, hasta que intentaba encontrarlos en otro lado y nunca lo lograba.

 **Este se relaciona directamente con el anterior *nomedigas***

 **Quise subirlos juntos para que se entienda de lo que hablaban y para cerrar el 2018 con Royai, nos vemos la próxima!**


	3. Pérdida

**Pérdida**

Lo notó meditabundo. Muchas veces Roy Mustang parecía meditar cosas como excusa para no avanzar con el trabajo, pero en esta ocasión lo veía realmente concentrado, con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de algo que no pudo descifrar. Giraba el bolígrafo entre los dedos, y aunque ella tenía la vista en sus papeles, podía sentir que de vez en cuando clavaba sus ojos oscuros en ella.

-General, le pido por favor que deje de analizar lo que sea que esté analizando y avance con el trabajo, sino no podremos salir de aquí a horario. - Ella lo miró y él le devolvió la mirada, parecía desear decirle algo, pero apretó los labios y desistió. - Tiene razón Capitán, mis disculpas. - Y se dedicó a su trabajo.

Las horas pasaron en silencio, solo se escuchaba el ruido de los bolígrafos contra el papel, y algún movimiento de la silla del General que cedía ante sus movimientos. Cuando terminaron con todo, ella tomó las carpetas y las acomodó en los archiveros, entregó las que debían ser entregadas. Cuando terminó, volvió a la oficina a buscar sus cosas. - Ya está todo General, será mejor que nos vayamos a casa. - Roy volvía a estar ausente. – Ir a casa...- Dijo después de unos segundos de silencio, Riza lo miró preocupada. - General, ¿se encuentra bien? Lo noto distraído. - Roy levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en los suyos, parecía que intentaba leer hasta lo más profundo de su alma (como si ya no supiera lo que había ahí). - ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta Capitán? - asintió con la cabeza invitándolo a que continúe. - ¿Qué fue lo que sintió cuando…La hice pasar esa situación tan desagradable con el homúnculo que asesinó a Hughes? - Claro, se refería a cuando casi calcina hasta la muerte a Envidia, cegado por el odio de saberlo el asesino de su mejor amigo. A Riza se le erizaba la piel y un escalofrío le recorría la espalda de recordar ese momento, nunca había sentido miedo de Roy, nunca, hasta ese día; aunque su mayor miedo no era que él la atacara, sino lo que se haría a sí mismo. Incluso en los sueños la asaltaban las imágenes de ese momento, junto con la posterior imagen de él forzado a abrir la Puerta y volviendo ciego, con sus ojos despojados de su luz. - Tuve miedo, mucho miedo. Sentí que te perdía, que si te dejaba dar ese paso nunca volverías a mí. Te perderías a ti mismo, como mi padre lo hizo. - Sintió que un nudo se le hacía en la garganta, era de verdad uno de los momentos más angustiantes que había vivido, incluso peor que algunos en la guerra, aunque le sabía mal pensar eso, no podía negarlo. Continuó sintiendo como sus ojos se hacían agua. - Yo…Prefería que ambos muriéramos antes de que eso pasara. - Aún sintiendo las lágrimas recorrer su rostro podía mantener un semblante seguro, estaba totalmente convencida de lo que había dicho, seguirlo a la tumba era mejor que perderlo en las llamas del odio. Roy rodeó el escritorio y se acercó a ella, puso sus manos a los lados de su cintura, sin atraerla a él para que no sea inadecuado (o al menos demasiado) dado en lugar donde estaban. - Lo lamento, de verdad lamento haberte hecho pasar por eso. - Secó algunas lágrimas con su pulgar y le besó la frente. - Sé lo que es sentir que la persona importante se va de tu alcance y no saber qué hacer para evitarlo. Aunque como siempre, tú fuiste más rápida para averiguarlo. - Le sonrió, y ella se lo devolvió. Llevó una mano a su mejilla para acariciarlo, para sentir que efectivamente estaba ahí con ella y, sobretodo, que podía verla como ella a él.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos General, se está haciendo tarde. - Él asintió y se separó de ella, y tomó una de sus manos para besarla en la muñeca, ahí donde se sentía el fluir palpitante de su sangre, para sentir que efectivamente su sangre corría y su corazón latía, y que estaba de pie frente a él.

* * *

 **Feliz 2019! Espero que hayan tenido un lindo comienzo de año**

 **Les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta colección, quería meterme un poco con las sensaciones de ellos en esa situación tan limite que vivieron, aunque creo que no me salió muy bien jaja. Espero que les guste y dejenme sus opiniones**

 **Gracias persefomina por tus comentarios!**


	4. La Primera Dama

**La Primera Dama**

Estaba furioso, furioso y lastimado. Le hervía tanto la sangre que prácticamente no durmió y saltó de la cama en el momento que sonó el despertador, salió de su casa hecho una furia y llegó al cuartel de la misma manera. Aparentemente sus facciones reflejaban su deseo de incendiar todo a su paso, ya que muchas personas que se cruzó en los pasillos huían de él sin siquiera saludarlo por su condición de superior. La había visto pensativa durante el día e incluso cuando llegó al apartamento en la noche, eso ya lo había asustado, tal vez se estaba planteando si seguir soportándolo era buena opción, tal vez profundizar su relación en la intimidad era lo que faltaba para que ella se diera cuenta que era mejor estar lejos de él (¿De verdad con sólo 3 meses podría resultar insoportable?); pero por supuesto que no se esperaba lo que tenía en la cabeza.

\- Faltan tal vez algunos años, pero deberías pensar en que el Führer necesita una Primera Dama, Grumann es viudo, pero el pueblo adoraba a la Señora Bradley, aún lo hace.- Le dijo ella sin levantar la vista de la comida que habían preparado para los dos, lo tomó sinceramente desprevenido esa insinuación, Riza era consciente de que existían limitaciones para eso, sino ya sería su esposa hace años; pero suponía que era natural pensar en el siguiente paso, más con todo lo que habían pasado. -Riza, sabes que adoraría que seas mi esposa, nada me gustaría más. Pero primero debería deshacerme de las molestas leyes de Fraternización, te prometo que en cuanto logre hacer algo con eso lo haremos. De verdad. - Apoyó su mano sobre la de ella y le sonrió, se sentía un poco triste de tener que negarle algo así, pero por el momento las cosas eran así. Muchas veces había fantaseado con la idea de ella vestida de blanco acercándose al altar donde él la esperaba, otras veces había tenido pesadillas con la idea de ella vestida de blanco, pero era otro hombre quién la esperaba, mientras él se sentaba entre los invitados. Cambiar las leyes no sería fácil, incluso siendo Führer podría ser considerado déspota, pero no le importaría en lo más mínimo si era por ella. - No creo que los ciudadanos aprecien mucho a una Primera Dama que sea militar y veterana de Ishval. Y mucho menos si es producto de un amorío ilegal. - ¿Qué acababa de oír? Retiró su mano y borró la sonrisa mientras la miraba como si no creyera lo que acababa de salir de su boca. Usar el término "amorío" (Lo de ilegal debía concedérselo, después de todo lo que hacían sí que iba contra leyes militares) era, como mínimo, irrespetuoso a lo que eran. Se conocían hace tanto, se querían hace tanto. Su amor había atravesado las barreras de la distancia, los años y el horror, había cambiado junto con ellos, pero era una constante que los unía junto con la promesa que hicieron frente a su escritorio. - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? - Sentía que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta que no podía pasar, se levantó casi de un salto, se puso el abrigo y salió del departamento dando un portazo. Percibió que ella quería decir algo, pero no lo quería escuchar, ya se imaginaba qué sería de todas maneras, algo así como "Es por el bien de tu imagen" o "Sabías que iba a tener que pasar". Sí, lo sabía, pero nunca pensó en alguien que no fuera ella para eso.

Y ahora debía enfrentarla y pasar todo el día trabajando con ella. Retrasó todo lo posible su arribo a la oficina, pero era inevitable. Abrió la puerta de su oficina y ella estaba en su escritorio trabajando, como era de esperarse. - Buenos días Capitán. - Trató de mantener toda la firmeza y formalidad que podía, se estaba desmoronando por dentro. - Buenos días General. - Caminó derecho a su escritorio, evitando que ella lo viera a la cara, si sus ojos marrones se posaban en los suyos iba a flaquear, y Roy Mustang odiaba flaquear, incluso ante la mujer que ama.

Se dispuso a trabajar para intentar no caer de rodillas ante ella, pidiéndole perdón por algo que no hizo (O al menos eso creía), pero lo mataba que ella se veía tan calmada, como si nada hubiese sucedido ¿Acaso no se arrepentía de haber denigrado de esa manera su relación? ¿No le molestaba la imagen de él casado con otra mujer? Maldición, a veces no aguantaba que esa mujer fuera tan colecta. Las horas fueron pasando en silencio, hasta que se hizo la hora de salida y ellos no habían cruzado palabra en todo el día. - Permiso para retirarme General, ya terminé mi trabajo y usted el suyo. – No tuvo más opción que dejarla ir, el cuartel no era lugar para discutir lo que había pasado y ella se negaría rotundamente a hablar de eso dentro del trabajo. La observó salir por la puerta apesadumbrado, barajó la posibilidad de visitarla, pero la descartó por orgullo lisa y llanamente. Se dio cuenta que estuvo más de media hora vacilando, y finalmente se marchó a su casa.

Llegando a su casa se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme y se sentó en un sofá, estiró la mano hacía el whisky que estaba en la mesita y se sirvió un vaso ¿Qué iba a hacer? Ella estaba ignorando el asunto y él se moría por hacer algo, pero también le picaba el bichito de saberse inocente en la situación y las ganas de que fuera ella quien viniera a él a aclarar todo. Para él, el sólo imaginarla de la mano de otro hombre era inaguantable, le hacía arder el pecho, le daba náuseas; pero ella trajo la posibilidad a la mesa, como si de cambiar el color de las cortinas se tratara.

En ese instante tocaron la puerta, no esperaba a nadie (Nunca lo hacía), pero aun así se levantó. - ¿Quién es? – Hasta para él su voz sonó drenada y apagada. - Soy yo… Roy. – Su corazón se detuvo un mini segundo, ella había venido hasta aquí, juntó todas sus fuerzas ante de abrir para no tomarla en sus brazos y besarla como nunca, había una imagen que mantener. La dejó pasar, fingiendo que su presencia no era gran cosa, mientras dentro de su pecho sentía a su corazón correr a mil por hora. - ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? ¿Viniste a hacerme alguna otra recomendación para mi futuro rango? - Bueno, lo segundo tal vez no debería haber salido de sus labios, sus emociones lo habían traicionado. Ella sin mediar palabra se quitó el abrigo, dejando al descubierto un hermoso vestido color obispo, ajustado y corto, mangas hasta el codo; nunca la había visto tan sensual (estando vestida al menos). - Ese recurso es muy bajo Riza. - Cruzó los brazos en su pecho, si creía que viéndose delirantemente hermosa iba a conseguir su perdón estaba equivocada. - No sé de qué me hablas. Solo creí que la Primera Dama debe tener atuendos bonitos en su guardarropa, y este me pareció de lo más adecuado ¿Tú qué crees? - No pudo evitar suavizarse, era poco común de Riza ponerse en esa posición, y si lo hacía es porque realmente se arrepentía de lo que sucedió. - Bueno, debo admitir que es muy bello, pero un poco revelador para la Primera Dama. Aunque me aseguraría el afecto de una gran parte del pueblo. - Se acercó finalmente a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, y ella enredó los suyos en su cuello. - Bueno, tú te encargaras del afecto de la otra porción, suena bien. - Enterró su cara en la curva de su hombro y su cuello, la había extrañado tanto todo el día, como si fuera una eternidad. – Lamento haberte lastimado, pensé que si sonaba desinteresada sobre el tema sería más sencillo para ti tomar una decisión sobre eso. No quise que sintieras que no valoro lo que tenemos, o que no me importa si te veo con otra persona. – Roy suspiró. - Yo lamento que tengas que estar pensando en cosas como esas. -

* * *

 **Buenas! Paso a dejarles otro capítulo de esta bella colección (Bella para mi al menos que disfruto mucho escribirla)**

 **Siempre pensé que Riza es propensa a priorizar el objetivo de Roy por sobre la felicidad de ambos, de ahí nace este one-shot. Espero que les guste y que se entienda lo que quise transmitir.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios y los follows, ustedes me motivan a seguir subiendo!**


	5. Despedida

**Despedida**

Desde que Roy comentó su decisión de enlistarse al ejército, hace casi dos meses, las cosas entre él y su padre habían estado bastante tensas. Su padre nunca le tuvo aprecio a los militares, de hecho, podría asegurar que los aborrecía, sobre todo a los alquimistas que optan por servir a la milicia; decían que eran perros, que aceptaban llevar una correa y un bozal que el Führer decidía cuándo quitar, a cambio de privilegios para llevar a cabo investigaciones.

Ella nunca entendió el porqué de tanto odio, si, era probable que hubiera gente mala en el ejército, pero de esos había en todos lados, por su parte creía que había muchos como Roy, que elegían ese camino por sus deseos de defender al país y su gente, y ella veía eso como algo muy noble y altruista. Si alguien como él elegía el ejército, entonces el ejército no debe ser tan malo ¿Verdad?

-El Maestro no me dirige la palabra hace más de un mes, pensé que sabiendo que mañana ya me voy se ablandaría un poco. - Se notaba la tristeza en su voz, y en cómo jugaba con la comida en su plato, en lugar de tragarla en segundos como solía hacer. Ella se sentía triste también, él se iría y muy probablemente no volvería (aunque asegurara que sí, aunque ella no preguntara) y la casa volvería a sentirse vacía y oscura, silenciosa y… Muerta; como había estado desde que murió su madre y hasta que él se apareció en la puerta. – Me alegra saber que, aunque sea tú no me desprecias por esto, aunque me siento mal de dejarte sola. - Riza no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco cuando vio la sonrisa que le dedicó al terminar esa oración. - Sabe que yo no comparto el desprecio de mi padre por el ejército, y tampoco lo dejaría pasar su última noche en nuestra casa comiendo solo. - Roy por fin comenzó a comer como siempre hacía, incluso repitió. Se excusó para irse a descansar unas horas, tenía que levantarse muy temprano para tomar el tren; ella por su parte encaró a su habitación, se puso su ropa de dormir y se metió entre sus sábanas, y dejó por fin que sus ojos derramaran todo lo que estuvieron acumulando durante la cena, lo hizo en silencio, para que Roy no escuchara, no quería que él se sintiera peor de lo que se sentía, debería estar feliz de empezar a cumplir su sueño, no preocuparse por los sentimientos de ella. Lloró hasta dormirse.

Se levantó antes que él a preparar algo para desayunar, lo vio descender las escaleras somnoliento y sorprenderse cuando la vio en la cocina. - No era necesario que me prepares el desayuno Riza. – Bostezó, se le notaba que no había dormido demasiado, lo invitó a sentarse y le acercó una taza de café. – No es un gran sacrificio para mi hacerlo, no se preocupe. - No iba a decirle que quería ver su cabello despeinado y su cara de dormido por última vez, o su cara de agradecimiento cuando le daba el primer sorbo al café caliente que le daba… Mierda, si seguía por esa línea de pensamiento terminaría llorando de nuevo. Cuando terminó el desayuno, Roy subió a intentar despedirse de su padre, ella lo siguió, sabía que no iba a ser fácil. Roy tocó a la puerta del estudio, después de vacilar unos segundos y respirar bien hondo. Su padre no se dignó ni a abrir la puerta.

-Maestro, ya…Ya me voy. Quería despedirme de usted, sabe, dudo que pueda venir seguido en estos años próximos.

-Lárgate, no me interesa si vienes o no vienes. Ve a mover la cola a otro lado, perro.

El rostro de Roy se ensombreció, él de verdad quería y respetaba a su maestro, y el rechazo que este le daba le estaba doliendo… Demasiado, su padre estaba siendo injusto.

-Muy bien. Gracias por todo, Maestro… Lo admiro mucho, quería que lo supiera.

Roy se alejó de la puerta del estudio y fue por su maleta al cuarto. Se paró frente a ella, seguro con intenciones de despedirse, pero ella lo interrumpió. - Déjeme acompañarlo a la estación, Señor Mustang. – Roy pareció sorprendido, pero asintió. Le pareció ver un destello de alegría en su expresión.

Caminaron el trecho hasta la estación, en silencio, ella tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza y en el pecho, que tenía miedo de decirlas. No quería decir nada que pudiera hacer que se replantee el irse, no sería justo, él había esperado este momento por años. Llegaron a la estación unos minutos antes del horario al que debería arribar el tren. - Si quieres puedes volver Riza, no creo que falte mucho para que el tren aparezca. – _Ojalá nunca apareciera_ pensó Riza. No pudo aguantar más la distancia y lo abrazó, enterrando la cara en su pecho. - Voy a extrañarte mucho, de verdad. – Él la rodeó con sus brazos también, y apoyó su mentón sobre su cabeza. - Yo también te extrañaré, gracias. - ¿Gracias? Era ella quién debía agradecerle por haber traído vida de nuevo a su hogar, a su vida. Escuchó el ruido del tren que ya se acercaba, se separó un poco para verlo al rostro y cuando vio su sonrisa no pudo resistirse más, se agarró fuerte del frente de su saco y lo besó, un beso simple, casto, unos segundos y se separó; él estaba rojo como un tomate, lo había tomado por sorpresa, tal vez fue un error lo que hizo, tal vez no es lo que él quería; pero él la tomó del mentón y la besó, un beso más intenso, pudo sentir el interior de sus labios e incluso rozar su lengua… Su primero beso, y con él. Cuando terminó, él le dio un beso corto sobre los labios y otro en la frente, como si estuviera sellando un pacto.

-Voy a volver, te lo prometo. Y escribiré, no dejarás de saber de mí. - Ella asintió, sus ojos estaban empezando a sentirse húmedos, cuando él la soltó porque debía subirse al tren que ya estaba frente a ellos, ya se había acabado el tiempo, no lo vería por dos años (con suerte, y si él decidía volver). Desde la puerta del vagón él agitó su brazo. - Adiós Rizz, cuidate mucho, cuida al Maestro. - Ella le devolvió el gesto, el tren arrancó. - Adiós Roy. - Vio el tren alejarse, y otra vez sus ojos no pudieron seguir reteniendo el agua que los inundaba.

* * *

 **Buenas! Acá estoy de nuevo con otro aporte a la colección... Esta vez con un poco del pasado de ellos dos, me pareció interesante meterme un poquito ahí, probablemente más adelante ahonde en la mente de Mustang.**

 **Espero que les guste, gracias a quienes me apoyan y siguen este fic! Me animan mucho a seguir**


	6. En Voz Alta

**En voz alta**

"Elizabeth fue arrebatada por otro hombre"

Esa frase dicha ante su tía y sus empleadas, era su forma de comunicar que se encontraba en Jaque por el actual Führer, ese que decía llamarse King Bradley pero que no era nada más y nada menos que otro homúnculo. Se había llevado lejos a todos sus hombres en realidad, excepto Havoc, que justamente había resultado herido y paralizado; pero mientras Fuery, Falman y Breda estaban sirviendo en otros rincones del país (Con sus respectivos riesgos, ya que Amestris estaba en pie de guerra por todas sus fronteras), ella estaba bajo el mando directo de Bradley, volviéndola la más vulnerable y, básicamente había planteado el Führer, su correa para mantenerlo a raya.

"Tú eres diferente, porque ella es importante para ti"

Le dijo con gesto altivo Bradley. Lo tenía atrapado. Sacarle a su mejor subordinada, su guardaespaldas, era un golpe certero, claramente lo dejaba en una posición poco privilegiada. Pero había algo más allá del sentimiento de acorralamiento, de la sensación de derrota inminente que le pesaba en todo el asunto. Había sentido algo parecido hace tiempo, años ya, y ella también estaba involucrada.

Miedo, eso era. ¿Miedo a la derrota? No, él sabía cómo salirse con la suya incluso en esta situación, sería difícil no lo negaría, pero aun así tenía las posibilidades de salir victorioso. _Miedo a que algo le suceda a ella_ se dijo a sí mismo. Ya lo había sentido, cuando la vio frente a él en Ishval, rifle en el hombro y mirada de asesina en las pupilas (Justo como él). El sentimiento de no saber qué sería de él si algo le sucedía a ella, también lo había sentido cuando ella volaba de fiebre producto de las quemaduras que le hizo a su espalda… Miedo, miedo y culpa. Porque en la situación actual, en Ishval y cuando sufrió las quemaduras en su espalda, estaba él; indirecta o directamente causante de la cercanía de ella a la muerte.

La muerte de Hughes había dolido, dolía aún demasiado; pero no se dejó vencer por ello, sino que lo uso de motor para llegar al fondo de lo que estaba sucediendo en el ejército (Y vaya que sucedían cosas). La sola idea de que Riza Hawkeye corriera el mismo destino, lo hundía. Estaba seguro que sin ella en el mundo él no podría seguir hacía adelante, ella lo regañaría de saber que pensaba eso, pero era cierto. Se preguntó por qué, nunca creyó que pudiera sentir que si la vida de alguien se apagaba la suya dejaría de tener sentido. Había escuchado a mucha gente decir cosas así, incluso a su amigo respecto a su esposa… Y esa asociación le sirvió de respuesta a su pregunta.

Cuando compartía el techo con Riza y el Maestro, se encontraba a sí mismo pensando demasiado en ella, incluso observándola demasiado. Lo atribuyó a la edad y a la convivencia.

Cuando se despidió de ella para irse a la Academia militar había sentido algo especial, pero guardó con cariño los besos en su interior y se conformó con considerarla "su primera amiga".

Cuando la tuvo por primera (y única) vez, la sensación había sido gloriosa, como si le hubiese faltado algo todo este tiempo y finalmente lo encontraba; se convenció a sí mismo de que se iba sin ella porque no estaba enamorado de Riza ni Riza de él, simplemente confiaban en el otro como para hacer algo así.

"Cuida a mi hija"

Su Maestro le había pedido muriendo en sus brazos.

Cuando cruzó sus ojos con los de Riza en medio de ese infierno que solía llamarse Ishval, lo poco que quedaba de su alma se retorció. Su mente le decía que era por faltarle la palabra al hombre que le había enseñado la alquimia que ahora usaba de un modo tan… atroz.

Cuando quemó su espalda, las lágrimas le mojaban el rostro. Se decía a sí mismo que era por lastimar a la única amiga que tenía, pero su mente gritaba algo que él se negó a escuchar.

"Si así lo desea, lo seguiré hasta el infierno"

Todos los años que habían pasado, ella firme a su lado. Convencido absurdamente que era simplemente por una meta en común, que se lo debía a ella por haber usado el secreto de su espalda de una manera imperdonable… Pero ahora, ahora todo estaba más claro.

 _Coronel idiota._ Casi podía escuchar la voz de Acero en esas palabras, pero era su boca de la que habían salido. _Amas a Riza Hawkeye más de lo que te atreverías a admitir en voz alta,_ se dijo a sí mismo, riéndose de la ironía de que, de hecho, lo había dicho en voz alta pero no había nadie que lo oyera por la calle.

* * *

 **Buenas! Otra semana más les traigo un nuevo agregado a esta colección.**

 **En esta ocasión quise urgar un poquito en como Roy Mustang acepta (o vuelve a aceptar) lo que siente por Riza, es cortito! Pero espero que les guste, gracias a quienes siempre me acompañan, esto es por ustedes! Nos leemos la próxima semana 3**


	7. Jugando con Fuego

**_Advertencia: La siguiente historia contiene LEMON._**

* * *

 **Jugando con Fuego**

4 meses habían pasado desde el Día Prometido. 3 meses y medio habían pasado desde que su Superior comenzó a jugar con fuego.

Los hechos de ese día tan particular tampoco habían pasado por alto para ella, incluso tiempo antes cuando esa homúnculo llamada Lujuria se jactó de haber terminado con la vida de Roy Mustang, ella llegó a la conclusión de lo que sentía. Estaba enamorada de Roy Mustang, desde hacía demasiado tiempo, pero no podía dejar que eso se meta en el camino. Él, en cambio, parecía no poder concebir que las cosas siguieran como siempre habían sido, rozando incluso la imprudencia de acercarse demasiado en horas de trabajo y frente a sus subordinados.

-No puedo seguir fingiendo que nada pasa Hawkeye, no después de todo lo que pasó-. le repitió tantas veces en estos meses, que a veces creía que ya lo escuchaba en su cabeza. Lo decía con cansancio, tal vez hasta con pesar. - Si, si puede General. Y lo tiene que hacer, mejor busque alguna mujer que disfrute de su compañía esta noche, como siempre ha hecho. - Ante esa respuesta era que él se molestaba, pero guardaba silencio el resto del día y dejaba en paz la temática. Eso era lo mejor, las cosas tenían que seguir el curso que siempre habían tenido, él enfocado en la cima y ella cuidando su espalda. Esperaba que el capricho de su General por derribar la barrera entre los dos desapareciera pronto, seguro lo haría. No sabía cuán equivocada estaba.

Ya faltaba poco para el quinto mes desde el Día Prometido. Afortunadamente Mustang había dejado de lado el tema de "ellos", aunque seguía sintiendo una extraña energía cada vez que estaba con él, como si algo le exigiera estar más cerca. Ella también se estaba cansando de fingir que nada pasaba, pero era la firme de los dos, no podía permitirse flaquear. Ya estaba por meterse en su cama, cuando tocaron la puerta. El reloj marcaba las 23:15, solo una persona iría a verla a esta hora, barajó la posibilidad de dejarlo afuera y fingir que estaba dormida pero conociéndolo, no se marcharía.

-General, es muy tarde ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Buenas noches, Capitán, lamento molestarla.- Había algo en su voz que le decía que estar en un ambiente cerrado a solas con él no terminaría bien, pero no logró negarse. Lo dejo pasar, caminaba con porte de determinación e incluso un poco de arrogancia, como el que usa siempre para enfrentar a la milicia.

-¿Podría decirme por qué viene a mi puerta a esta hora señor? ¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar a mañana en la oficina?.- Sus ojos se posaron en ella, y la hicieron temblar, había un brillo de decisión y esperanza que la regocijaba e inquietaba en partes iguales.

-Estoy harto Riza. Harto de cómo es nuestra vida, harto de tenerte todos los malditos días conmigo pero ninguna noche, harto de buscar en todas las mujeres que me cruzo en esta vida algo que llene el vacío que tengo hace más de una década. Te amo, y ya no estoy dispuesto a dejarlo pasar.-

Riza tuvo que apoyar su espalda contra la pared porque su mundo se tambaleó por unos segundos. Mustang hablaba con tanta decisión que se sentía intimidada ¿Cómo decirle que no ahora? Todo lo que había escuchado era maravilloso pero no, no podía ser. Roy debe haber perdido la cabeza definitivamente, lo que no hizo la ceguera lo hicieron sus sentimientos irresueltos. Se tragó el nudo que se le formó en la garganta y trató de parecer serena como siempre.

-Está ebrio General. No debería decir cosas como esas, se puede arrepentir luego.-

-De hecho, no tome una sola gota de alcohol en semanas Riza. Todo lo que acabo de decir es cierto, y lo he dicho en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales.-

Estaba tan aturdida que no se percató que él se le había acercado peligrosamente. Ella seguía contra la pared y entre sus cuerpos había menos de 30 centímetros de distancia, el olor de su colonia le llegó a las fosas nasales y casi pierde la compostura.

-Le recuerdo que las leyes de fraternización siguen existiendo. No creo que le convenga ser degradado o sancionado por algo así.-

-Leyes ¿eh?.- una risa sarcástica escapó de sus labios y recién ahí ella se percató de que la distancia entre ellos se había achicado todavía más.- ¿Quieres que hablemos de leyes preciosa? Si mal no recuerdo, también hay una ley en contra de los golpes de estado, y aquí estamos, después de haber llevado uno a cabo. También podría asegurar que fingir la muerte de una miembro de la milicia va contra la ley; y ocultar información sobre cómo un alquimista estatal perdió sus extremidades también. Nos hemos venido saltado algunas leyes hace rato en beneficio de otros, ¿sería tan malo que ahora las saltemos por nosotros mismos?- Trataba de buscar en su mente más excusas, esas eran las que siempre se había ensayado por si esto sucedía (esperaba que tarde o temprano sucedería), era inútil, no había más peros. No podía refutar lo que decía, por primera vez era él quien la dejaba sin palabras y no al revés. Él había puesto una mano en su mejilla y acariciaba su pómulo con el pulgar. Ella también estaba harta. Harta de no poder descansar entre sus brazos, harta de fingir que los comentarios sobre la fama de él con las mujeres no dolían (aunque era eso, fama, más que realidades). El ejército ya les había arrebatado demasiado, ¿sería tan malo saltarse una ley tan absurda y anticuada?

-¿Qué me dices Riza? ¿Tomamos este pequeño desvío juntos?.- Se perdió en su sonrisa como se había perdido la primera vez que lo vio cruzar la puerta de esa descuidada casa del Este, diciendo que quería ser alquimista. A veces se sorprendía del tiempo que había pasado.

-Yo siempre voy a confiar en tus decisiones, claro que te acompañaré también en este desvío. Pero debes prometer que es el único que habrá.

-Lo prometo. Sino, ya sabes qué hacer. -

Él juntó sus labios con los de ella, se sumergieron en un beso profundo, intenso. Ella llevó sus manos a las solapas del saco y se deshizo de él dejándolo caer al suelo. Metió sus manos debajo de su camisa, acarició su abdomen, incluso la zona cicatrizada por las quemaduras que debió efectuar él mismo, con su propia alquimia. Él sostuvo sus manos un momento en el lugar donde estaban. - ¿Estás segura que quieres… hacer eso? No es necesario que sea ahora, podemos hacerlo en otro momento. - Ya no podía esperar, cortó la soga de la polea y ahora no había manera de detener la caída. - Lo necesito y sé que tú también. - Él asintió y finalmente soltó sus manos para dejarla hacer, aventurandose también a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos, sus manos eran grandes, pero tan delicadas para acariciar.

La camisa de él acompañó al abrigo en el suelo, y la de ella terminó sobre la mesa donde él la arrojó; se sentía tan bien el peso de su cuerpo presionando contra el de ella, él besando su cuello y ella acariciando su espalda. Su mano se abrió paso dentro de su pantalón de dormir y ella se sobresaltó. - Quiero que estés lo más preparada posible. - su mano siguió descendiendo hasta que encontró lo que quería, sentir que estaba ahí era increíble, y no pudo contener el gemido cuando hizo presión en el lugar preciso. Su propia mano fue a parar al pantalón de Roy, se sonrojó cuando sintió lo duro que estaba, lo acarició un poco y percibió cómo él dejaba escapar un gemido tenue en su oído.

-Yo estoy listo hace rato, pero aún no termino contigo. - y mientras capturaba su boca para un beso intenso y húmedo, un dedo entró en ella; el gemido esta vez fue más sonoro y él lo atrapó con su boca. Con un dedo exploraba dentro de ella y con el pulgar acariciaba su punto más sensible, su boca fue descendiendo por su cuello, sus clavículas, hasta llegar hasta sus pechos; Riza cada vez gemía más, acariciaba la espalda de Roy y enterraba los dedos en sus cabellos azabache, estaba por llegar al punto más alto cuando él se detuvo. Llevó sus dedos a la boca para limpiarlos y luego le dedicó una sonrisa que logró que de sus labios escape un suspiro excitado. - ¿Lista para el siguiente paso? - Ella lo besó con profundidad y se colgó de su cuello, a la vez que él la tomaba desde los muslos y la cargaba. No dejó su boca ni por un segundo de camino al cuarto, hasta que la sentó en la cama, se quedó de pie observándola, y ella no pudo evitar sonreírle, recordó cómo se sonrojaba cuando lo veía andar sin camisa por la casa, él no se daba cuenta de lo que generaba solo con hacer eso. - Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella vez. - Él estaba deshaciéndose de sus pantalones y le sonrió con nostalgia. - Si, ha pasado mucho. Pero todavía lo recuerdo bastante bien, aunque algunas cosas son diferentes. - Claro que lo eran, sus cuerpos lo eran, no sólo por los años que habían pasado sino por las cicatrices que cargaban. Se acercó a besarla y sintió como la recostaba para luego deshacerse del pantalón y la ropa interior que volaron por alguna parte de la habitación, se quitó los calzoncillos ante su mirada expectante. Se posicionó entre sus piernas, le dio un beso en la frente y otro en los labios, y finalmente entró. El contacto tan profundo les robó un gemido a los dos, acomodó sus piernas a los lados de la cintura masculina y él llevó una mano a su espalda para acercar su pecho al suyo; las estocadas eran firmes pero lentas, querían que el roce entre sus cuerpos fuera el máximo posible. Una unión perfecta, eso era, como si sus cuerpos hubieran sido diseñados para pertenecerse. Ella enredaba los mechones oscuros entre sus dedos y con la otra mano apretaba su espalda; él comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus movimientos y Riza sentía que se acercaba la explosión.- Voy a…- Un gemido atorado en la garganta le impidió terminar la frase, sintió como el cuerpo de Roy se tensaba levemente, él también estaba llegando al límite.- Hazlo, te alcanzo en un momento.- Le sonrió y afirmó el agarre en su espalda, mientras Riza sintió definitivamente la cumbre, gimió algunas veces hasta que un gemido más fuerte salió de su garganta; inmediatamente Roy aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas hasta que lo oyó gemir, percibió algo caliente en su interior y pudo sentir los músculos de la espalda relajándose bajo sus manos, él se giró para quedar de lado y la arrastró a ella para que su cabeza quedara apoyada en su pecho. Riza ya había saltado la barrera y no pensaba volver, ya nadie la sacaría del lugar de donde no debió haberse ido: Los brazos de Mustang.

-Gracias. -

\- ¿Por qué me agradeces? -

-Por seguirme una vez más. - Le besó la cabeza con dulzura mientras la aferraba más entre sus brazos, tal vez estaría pensando lo mismo que ella, no sería raro después de todo.

-Sabes que siempre lo haré. -

* * *

 **Este es mi primer Lemon! (Probablemente no el último) la verdad nunca había escrito algo así, traté de hacerlo de la manera que a mi me gusta leerlo, con mucho condimento sentimental.**

 **Espero que les guste, y gracias por todos los comentarios y los favs 3 de verdad me alientan un montón a seguir escribiendo**


	8. Terrores Nocturnos

**Terrores Nocturnos**

 _Abrió los ojos y la vio recostada boca abajo en la cama, no podría apoyarse sobre su espalda en algún tiempo, no con las quemaduras que le hizo. No recordaba haberse dormido, tenía que estar despierto para cuidarla, había volado de fiebre toda la noche. Estiró su mano para tocar su frente y ver si la fiebre había bajado, se sobresaltó al notar que estaba muy fría. Y se aterró al no notar la respiración chocando contra su muñeca._

 _\- ¿Riza? Riza reacciona por favor. -_

 _Movió un poco su rostro. Nada. Llevó la mano a su espalda para sostenerla y voltearla, cuando apoyó la mano en su pecho notó que no había latidos. Su rostro estaba relajado, tranquilo. Pero no respiraba._

 _\- ¡Riza, Riza! Por favor, por favor te lo suplico. - Hundió su rostro en su cuello mientras lloraba._

 _Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba en un lugar oscuro y sucio, que reconoció al instante como el lugar donde habían luchado el Día Prometido. Miró al frente y la vio. En el sucio suelo rodeada por un charco de sangre. Fue corriendo hasta ella para tomarla entre sus brazos._

 _\- ¡Teniente hábleme! - Ella no respondió, tampoco lo miró. El miedo se apoderaba de él, no atreviéndose a comprobar por sí mismo lo que sospechaba. Solo seguía llamándola a gritos desesperados que ella no respondía ni respondería._

 _-Por favor Riza, te lo suplico. - La aferró más contra él y apoyó frente en su cabeza._

Volvió a abrir los ojos y esta vez estaba oscuro, se dio cuenta que estaba en su cama y estiró la mano para prender la luz de noche. Su respiración estaba agitada, su piel cubierta en sudor. Se sentó con pesadez y sostuvo su cabeza con las manos.

\- Solo fue una pesadilla, ella está bien. - Se decía a sí mismo, cada noche desde ese desagradable incidente en Ishval, desde el día que regresaron, varias noches por semana lo asaltaban las mismas pesadillas, extrañamente ninguna acompañada de imágenes de ese día, sino de situaciones del pasado que creía superadas. Pero no, el terror a perderla nunca había sido superado.

A pesar del convencimiento la inquietud no desaparecía, siempre pensaba en llamarla para corroborarlo, pero prefería no alarmarla. Esperaba a llegar al cuartel en la mañana y respiraba aliviado cuando la veía al entrar en la oficina, sentada trabajando.

 _Esto sería más fácil si pudiera pasar las noches con ella._

 _Abrió los ojos y él estaba desplomado en el piso, había usado una cantidad desmesurada de energía para acabar con ese homúnculo. Estaba herido, aún no entendía cómo había llegado hasta ahí._

 _\- ¡Coronel, Coronel! - Se acercó a él para asistirlo, pero notó que él no respondía. Alphonse estaba parado a su lado expectante._

 _-Coronel, respóndame por favor. - Nada. Riza comenzó a inquietarse, puso la mano en el cuello de él para notar que no tenía pulso. Se desesperó, volvió a derramar lágrimas como hace unos momentos._

 _\- ¡Roy, por favor! Te lo suplico Roy. - Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho para sollozar._

 _Volvió a abrir los ojos y se encontró en el lugar donde ocurrió el Día Prometido. Edward, el Coronel y algunos más había sido arrastrados a la guarida de Padre y, luego de unos momentos que parecieron eternos, lograron salir de ahí, el Coronel estaba en los brazos de Alphonse._

 _\- ¡Coronel, Coronel! - Sus gritos salían desesperados y dolían por la herida en su garganta._

 _-El Coronel no va a responder, lo lamento mucho. - Le dijo la mujer de cabellos negros con mucho pesar en la mirada. Pudo escuchar a Al susurrar "Perdón Teniente" cuando lo dejó a su lado en el suelo. Había fallado fatídicamente en su tarea y las consecuencias estaban frente a ella._

 _-Roy, te lo suplico por favor. - Le pidió mientras lloraba y tomaba su rostro entre las manos._

Abrió los ojos otra vez, escuchó a su lado los quejidos de Black Hayate. Prendió la luz y lo vio observándola con sus ojos caninos llenos de preocupación. Estaba agitada, cubierta en sudor.

\- Solo fue una pesadilla, él está bien. - Después de lo que pasó en su primera visita a Ishval para la reconstrucción, varias veces en la semana era perturbada por estas pesadillas, sorprendentemente ninguna con los hechos de ese día en particular, sino de cosas del pasado que creían enterradas. Pero no, el recordatorio de esas veces que había fallado en su tarea de cuidar su espalda nunca desaparecen.

A veces pensaba en llamarlo, pero siempre se sentía tonta con la idea. Esperaba paciente a la mañana siguiente verlo entrar por la puerta de la oficina y suspiraba aliviada antes de saludarlo.

 _Esto sería más fácil si pudiera pasar las noches con él._

* * *

 **Una semana más, traigo un nuevo agregado a esta linda colección que estoy armando!**

 **Personalmente, no estoy del todo feliz con este capítulo, no sé si se termina de entender lo que quiero transmitir, pero no me gusta descartarlos. El incidente del que se habla ya lo tengo relatado en otro cap que voy a subir.**

 **Espero que a ustedes si les guste! Gracias a persefomina que siempre me lee y relee y me deja palabras muy lindas 3 Gracias por el apoyo**


	9. Acercamientos Inadecuados

**Acercamientos Inadecuados**

Cuando le dijeron que Grumman había venido desde Central a "resolver algunos asuntos" supo que uno de esos asuntos sería encontrarse con él, con casi 100% de probabilidades de que fuera para jugar al ajedrez y conversar de lo que estaba avanzando en Ishval.

-Es raro que el Führer haya venido hasta aquí ¿No lo cree señor? - Le dijo Hawkeye mientras terminaban rápidamente el papeleo antes de que Grumman llegue, ya que la reunión sería en oficina privada de Roy. Ciertamente no era propio de ese viejo zorro moverse de Central, pero lo tenían sin cuidado sus intenciones, era imposible que lo perjudiquen. - Si, puede ser Capitán, pero no creo que debamos preocuparnos. Seguramente estaba aburrido en Central, ya sabe cómo es su Excelencia. - Hawkeye asintió lentamente, y él se tomó la libertad de observarla detenidamente, podía hacerlo a diario, pero nunca era suficiente.

\- No sé si se lo dije Capitán, pero usted está cada día más bella, me impresiona. - La susodicha se sonrojó violentamente al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada de reproche.

\- Le dije que no debe hacer esa clase de comentarios aquí General, guarde la compostura. - Le encantaba ponerla nerviosa, eso era algo que le gustaba mucho de Riza, no aceptaba los cumplidos con vanidad, sino que solía ponerse roja como un tomate y avergonzarse como una niña pequeña.

-Créame que guardo mucho mi compostura Capitán. Si no fuera así usted estaría sin ese molesto uniforme y recostada sobre el escritorio, mientras yo...- Lo sobresaltaron los dos golpes en la puerta, tal vez guardarse los comentarios indecentes también sería adecuado, alguien podría oír detrás de la puerta. Su Capitán se había levantado a abrir a quien estaba tocando, mientras le dedicaba una de sus miradas por ser un bocón. El interruptor del momento "Mustang boca floja" era nada más y nada menos que el Führer, Riza lo saludó solemnemente y Mustang hizo lo mismo.

-No es necesario tanto saludo para este viejo, descanse Capitán. Y General usted también. - Roy había notado que siempre que Grumman veía a su Capitán, una expresión de algo que le parecía ser nostalgia cruzaba su rostro, nunca se atrevió a preguntar, asumió que tal vez esa nieta que siempre le ofrecía en matrimonio tendría una edad similar y al viejo se le hacía delicado ver a una chica tan joven en una institución como el ejército. Mustang le indicó a Riza que se tomara el rato libre mientras él se reunía con Grumman, y este se sentó en la silla del General.

-Es un gusto verlo su Excelencia ¿Qué lo trae al Este? - Mustang notó que Grumman traía un sobre debajo del brazo, el cual apoyó sobre el escritorio. Se acomodó los anteojos y lo miró como si lo estuviera analizando.

-Me han comentado que has estado manteniendo acercamientos inadecuados con tu asistente, la Capitán Hawkeye. - Si hubiese tenido diez años menos (y algunos rangos menos) Roy se hubiese desmayado en el instante que escuchó "acercamientos inadecuados", trató de que su rostro no mostrara el terror que lo recorría. Cómicamente, su mayor miedo no era el castigo que le pudiera imponer Grumman, ya que sabía que sería benevolente y comprensivo; su mayor miedo era que una vez que Riza Hawkeye supiera esto no permitiría que su relación siga, y la sola idea de ya no tenerla en ese aspecto de su vida era desolador.

\- ¿Quién le ha comentado eso Señor? Si se puede saber. - Dependiendo de su respuesta, tal vez podría negar todo, no sería raro que alguno de los que tanto lo detestaban inventen eso (aunque no era mentira) para desacreditar su persona. Era su oportunidad.

-Madame Christmas fue muy amable de comentarme eso. - Ok, esa respuesta NO la esperaba y era la peor que pudo escuchar. Ciertamente no podía negar algo dicho por Madame, Grumann sabía bien que si decía algo es porque lo sabía. Pero ¿por qué Madame le había contado de eso? No tenía sentido.

-Sé que te preguntas porque Madame me aportó esa información. Fue simplemente porque yo le pregunté sobre la Capitán Hawkeye, quería saber cómo se encontraba. y ella me informó que algo sucedía entre ustedes. - Grumman le había preguntado a Madame sobre Riza, eso era más extraño aún.

\- ¿Por qué le preguntó a Madame cómo estaba la Capitán? - Iría con cautela, pero quería saber qué estaba pasando. Podría jurar ver nerviosismo en los ojos del líder del país.

-Yo me preocupo por todos mis subordinados, sobre todo por los que salvan al país de una catástrofe. - "Me preocupo por todos mis subordinados" Roy mismo había usado esa frase en incontables ocasiones para negar cualquier insinuación de su preferencia excesivamente marcada por la, por aquel entonces, teniente de cabello rubio y ojos chocolate.

-Le pido que no me subestime su Excelencia, puede confiar en mí. - Vio a Grumman suspirar derrotado y con un dejo de tristeza.

-Mustang ¿Alguna vez te conté que yo tuve solo una hija? - Roy negó con la cabeza, lo único que sabía es que tenía una nieta, por las numerosas veces que le insinuó desposarla y él se negaba cortésmente. El matrimonio no lo atraía demasiado, solo había una mujer por la que daría ese paso y ni siquiera podía hacerlo.

-Murió muy joven mi pobre niña, y nunca fue realmente feliz. Creo que gran parte es culpa mía, pero también lo fue del que era su esposo. No era un mal hombre, pero la alejó de mí, y se alejó de ella por su trabajo. Mi yerno era alquimista. - La tristeza en las palabras de Grumann le calaban muy hondo. Alquimistas que dejaban todo lo que los hacía personas por la alquimia, él de primera mano conoció a alguien así, su Maestro había despreciado a su hija e incluso la había marcado por amor (no, obsesión sería más adecuado) con su investigación.

-Mi hija nunca fue feliz. No puedo permitir que mi nieta pase por lo mismo Mustang, no si está en mis manos que pueda ser feliz. - Le dijo su viejo amigo y mentor con determinación. Ahora se sentía confundido, ¿qué tenía que ver la felicidad de la nieta de Grumman con Riza? No lo interrumpió por respeto a sus emociones, pero simplemente parecía que desvariaba… O siguiendo la línea de ver a su nieta reflejada en Hawkeye, había ido muy lejos. Quiso preguntarle pero antes Grumman siguió hablando.

-Mi Elizabeth era muy hermosa. Cabello rubio manteca y unos ojos marrones con un reflejo rojizo que la hacían imponente. Mi nieta es igual, pero con un poco de la dureza de su padre. - De pronto la mente de Roy empezó a unir piezas. Rubia, ojos marrones, un padre alquimista, Elizabeth. Por segunda vez en poco rato, sintió que iba a desmayarse, tuvo que sentarse en uno de los sillones de su oficina por el golpazo de la información.

-No puedo creerlo… Hawkeye, es su… ¿nieta? ¿Esa nieta que tanto me insistía que tome como esposa? - Se sentía un poco enojado por haber rechazado tantas veces la propuesta, si sabía que era ella aceptaba sin dudarlo en la primera proposición.

\- Pero ella me dijo que no tiene familia, que sus padres se habían alejado de sus familiares y nunca supo de ellos. - Recordó sus palabras frente a la tumba de Berthold Hawkeye _"podré arreglarme por mi misma"_ le había dicho ella.

-Y es cierto, mi hija desapareció para irse con Berthold Hawkeye. Supe de su muerte gracias a que mandé informantes a buscarla, Hawkeye nunca me lo dijo, ni me dijo de la existencia de Riza. Ella no sabe quién soy, para ella soy tu amigo cercano y nada más… Y tiene que seguir así. - Mustang intentó protestar, ella siempre había estado sola, sería maravilloso que sepa que no está sola en el mundo.

-Pero su Excelencia, ella debería…- Grumman lo cortó alzando su mano y mirándolo fijo, ahí notó que la filosa mirada de Riza no era herencia de Berthold Hawkeye.

-No quiero que se sepa de mi vínculo con ella y empiecen las habladurías, sabes que cualquier excusa es buena para esa gente. - Tuvo que darle la razón. Él mismo era testigo de cómo atribuían el rango de Riza a una relación (claramente sexual, no cabía en la mente de esa clase de gente otra cosa) con él. Lo enfurecía y asqueaba en partes iguales, que solo por ser mujer tuviera que soportar que desacrediten sus habilidades como militar de esa manera, pero a ella parecía tenerla sin cuidado.

-En cuanto a lo que te decía de que quiero que sea feliz, he traído esto. Quiero saber qué opinas, depende de ti. - Le acercó el sobre de papel marrón y Roy lo abrió con curiosidad ¿qué podría ser que dependiera de su persona? ¿Algo sobre el nuevo Ishval? ¿Sobre el régimen de alquimistas estatales? Nada de eso podía influir en la felicidad de Riza, bueno, tal vez buenas noticias para Ishval sí. Cuando por fin posó sus ojos sobre ese papel, su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que creyó que se le saldría del pecho, le sudaban las manos, no sabía si comenzar a reír o lanzarse a llorar como un niño pequeño que recibe un regalo que siempre esperó. En sus manos, había nada más ni nada menos que un decreto para abolir las leyes que prohíben las relaciones entre miembros de la milicia. Era una de sus metas, para cuando llegara a Führer, de hecho, pensaba que sería lo primero que haría, aún con el uniforme de gala puesto firmaría ese decreto, dijeran lo que dijeran los demás.

-Si me dices que estás dispuesto a estar con ella siempre, y que esto no es una aventura con gusto a peligro, firmaré ese documento aquí mismo y cuando llegue a Central lo anunciaré. Si no estás seguro, te pido por favor que con tus manos destruyas ese documento… Y jamás volverá a ser redactado, al menos no por mí. - Roy no tenía ni qué pensarlo, había querido tener a Riza para él desde hacía tanto que no podía recordar, incluso cuando era un adolescente estudiando alquimia fantaseaba con la idea de tener una bella esposa de cabellos rubios, y todo lo consecuente con eso, aunque esos pensamientos los guardaba muy profundo.

-Quisiera vivir varias vidas más para amar a su nieta y devolverle todo lo que hizo por mi señor. Si existe otra vida, otro mundo, estoy seguro que volvería a enamorarme de ella… Todas las veces necesarias. - Sin darse cuenta su voz sonaba más débil, y podía sentir la emoción en su pecho atravesada. Si no tuviera una imagen que mantener se habría echado a llorar de la emoción delante de Grumann. Este le quitó la hoja de las manos y la firmó con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Muy bien Mustang, te confío lo más preciado que le queda a este viejo zorro como yo. Hazla feliz, te lo suplico, yo sé que eres capaz. - Se levantó de la silla mientras guardaba la hoja de nuevo en el sobre, Roy lo imitó. Grumann se acercó a estrechar su mano con un poco más de afecto, mientras lo tomaba del hombro con suavidad; antes de irse apretó un poco el agarre, sobresaltando al joven general.

-Si llegas a hacerle daño muchacho, te voy a degradar a Sargento y mandarte a limpiarle las botas a la General Armstrong mientras tu trasero se congela en Briggs ¿Entendido? -

-Entendido señor, no se preocupe. - Si lo que amaba a esa mujer no era suficiente, la amenaza de ser el subordinado de la Reina de Hielo bastaba para cumplir su palabra. Grumann se despidió finalmente, saliendo por la puerta de la oficina. Roy se sentó en su silla aturdido, alegre y confundido. Se echó a reír mientras algunas lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas.

-Oh Riza, esto sí que no lo vas a ver venir mi Reina. -

* * *

 **Buenas noches! Otra semana más dejandoles un nuevo capítulo de esta colección.**

 **Dudo que exista fan de FMA que no odie las leyes de Fraternización, así que me dí el lujo de deshacerme de ellas en este one-shot, traté de que suene "factible" y no tan delirante, espero haberlo logrado.**

 **Gracias a quienes me dedican sus palabras y su tiempo, me hacen muy feliz, esto es para ustedes!**


	10. Rehenes

**Rehenes**

Era la primera vez que pisaban Ishval desde el día que la Guerra de Exterminio terminó. Todavía recordaba a Bradley en la cima de un edificio admirando la obra terminada del ejército de Amestris, satisfecho, años más tarde supieron las razones de todo eso. Pero ninguna razón era suficiente.

Ahora habían regresado para intentar devolverle a esa tierra algo de lo que le habían arrebatado, nunca sería suficiente, no alcanzarían múltiples vidas para devolverle la vida a Ishval, pero no tenía sentido lamentarse por lo que ya sucedió, lo importante era ver hacia adelante y asegurar un buen futuro para los ishvalanos restantes y los que vendrían.

Su Capitán estaba nerviosa, podía percibir que algo se revolvía en su interior, y él no estaba mucho mejor. Ese era el lugar donde perdió su Humanidad, aunque fuera solo por el tiempo que duró la guerra, la perdieron. No, se les fue arrebatada cuando les ordenaron exterminar a toda persona de cabello blanco y ojos rojos que se cruzara.

Los esperaban Miles y Scar, que serían una suerte de emisarios para transmitir algo de confianza en ese pueblo tan castigado.

-Un gusto verlos, General Mustang, Capitán Hawkeye. - El hombre de Briggs les dedicó el saludo militar, mientras Scar se mantenía callado y observando, no esperaba una cálida bienvenida de su parte.

-Descanse Comandante ¿Cómo ha estado todo por aquí? - La reconstrucción había comenzado pocas semanas después del Día Prometido, él aún no había recuperado su vista y ya había enviado a buscar personas dispuestas a trabajar, y había pedido (o más bien ordenado) a sus subordinados que le leyeran toda la información posible sobre esa tierra desértica. Claro, no esperaba que todos los recibieran con alegría y los brazos abiertos.

-Bien a grandes rasgos General. Aunque hay un grupo de hostiles que en ocasiones ha saboteado algunas construcciones, nada que impidiera seguir adelante. - Vio una mueca de preocupación en el rostro de su subordinada, ella que tanto lo acompañaba. Comenzaron a caminar para dirigirse al pequeño centro de operaciones que habían dispuesto ahí, para revisar cualquier petición de los trabajadores, entre ellos el Dr. Marcoh que ayudaba con los enfermos por lo que siempre había necesidad de insumos médicos.

-Bien, en cuanto llegue a Ciudad del Este enviaré todo esto para aquí. Ahora quisiera dar una recorrida, vamos Hawkeye. - Riza parecía querer negarse, pero de todas maneras lo siguió. Comenzaron a caminar por lo que empezaba a ser una ciudad, todo iba bastante bien para solo haber empezado hace dos meses.

-Señor ¿le parece prudente que hagamos esto sin la compañía de Miles o Scar? - Ahí estaba la voz de su razón, a la que, para ser francos, pocas veces le hacía caso. Entendía las preocupaciones de su Capitán, pero hacerles daño a ellos solo perjudicaría a los ishvalanos, serviría de pretexto a la lacra que aún quedaba de los seguidores de Bradley para volver a atacarlos.

-Hawkeye, estoy seguro que la gente aquí no nos aprecia, y no confía en nosotros. Pero son conscientes de que sería perjudicial para ellos hacernos algo, tranquilícese. – No tenía sentido darle vueltas al asunto, nada sucedería. Sin percatarse se habían alejado bastante del centro de operaciones, prácticamente estaban en pleno desierto, en su opinión así era más seguro, no había escondites… Estaba bastante equivocado.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, se encontraban rodeados por 5 hombres ishvalanos armados, con rifles de dudosa calidad, pero no por eso menos dañinos. Hawkeye, atenta como siempre ya tenía desenfundada un arma, sin apuntarle a nadie, pero a mano. Él, en cambio, en un intento de mostrar una imagen pacífica, había salido sin sus guantes de ignición; podía realizar alquimia sin círculo, cortesía de la Verdad que le había sacado su vista, pero aún necesitaba la tela para obtener las chispas necesarias. Se maldijo a sí mismo.

-Un poco lejos de su madriguera, militares. Si creen que van a tomar por idiota al pueblo ishvalano otra vez, están muy equivocados. –

-No hagan esto, solo le darán la razón a los que quieren exterminar lo que queda de Ishval. No perjudiquen a su gente así, piensen en el futuro de su pueblo. -Habló con tono conciliador. Alzó las manos para mostrar que estaba desarmado, tal vez fue otra mala decisión.

-Oye, tú eres el Alquimista de Fuego, entrabas al campo de batalla chasqueando los dedos e incendiabas todo a tu paso. Pero te falta algo… los guantes que usabas ¿Así no eres tan peligroso cierto? ¿Qué harás ahora? - Afortunadamente, parecían no saber que, si un alquimista puede transmutar fuego, puede transmutar cualquier cosa. Hawkeye estaba a su espalda, sosteniendo su arma lista en caso de necesitarla, pero la notaba nerviosa, Riza Hawkeye nunca estaba nerviosa.

\- ¿Cómo se le ocurrió salir sin sus guantes Señor? ¿Y por qué demonios no me lo dijo? - La voz le temblaba, tenía razón, dejó de lado su seguridad y la de Riza por un poco de imagen positiva, como si eso hiciese una real diferencia. Uno de sus atacantes dio algunos pasos hacia ellos y Riza enseguida le apuntó directo a la cabeza. En ese instante, dos dirigieron sus rifles hacía él, y los otros dos restantes le apuntaban a Riza. No había manera de salir de esa situación, Hawkeye seguramente se cargaría al que se estaba acercando, pero los otros 4 abrirían fuego en el momento que eso sucediera.

-Será mejor que bajes el arma, rubia, no tienes oportunidad, dudo que seas tan buena desde cerca… Ojo de halcón. - Fácil jactarte cuando tienes 4 personas armadas apuntando a dos prácticamente sin escapatoria, no lo señaló para no adelantar los hechos.

-Vendrán con nosotros. –

-Si quieren un rehén llévenme a mí, ella es solo un Capitán. –

-Esto no es cuestión de posiciones, alquimista. Vienen los dos. - Riza continuaba apuntando, hasta que uno de los que estaba apuntándole a él se acercó rápidamente y lo golpeó en el estómago, obligándolo a caer de rodillas, y así apoyar el cañón del rifle en su coronilla.

\- ¡General! –

-Arroja el arma o le daré orden de disparar. - Riza se deshizo del arma sin meditaciones, el hombre que se había acercado la tomó del brazo. -Vamos, hagan caminar al alquimista. -

Los llevaron a lo que parecía ser una guarida, era una de las tantas casas que quedaron en ruinas luego de la guerra. Algo muy dentro de él le decía que la idea de estos hombres no era negociar un rescate por ellos con el ejército, le rezaba internamente al Dios en el que no creía que Scar y Miles se dieran cuenta de su tardanza. Los obligaron a sentarse en el suelo, y extrañamente no le inmovilizaron las manos " _idiotas"_ pensó para sí, en cuanto se distrajeran podría fácilmente transmutar algo para sacarlos de ahí, una leve sonrisa atravesó su rostro y pareció ser demasiado obvia para uno de sus captores, dado que este se posicionó detrás de Riza apuntando a su cabeza.

-Si haces algún movimiento disparo, alquimista. - Estaba acorralado. Todo era su culpa, esa bendita idea de salir a recorrer y su más bendita idea de hacerlo sin los guantes que lo hacían tan letal. Si solo su vida corriera peligro le daría bastante igual, pero había arrastrado a Riza al peligro… De nuevo.

El que parecía ser el cabecilla de estos hombres, se agachó frente a él. Hacía mucho no veía una mirada con tanto odio, y acompañada de ese iris de color rojo, el miedo abría paso a la vergüenza. Merecía todo el odio que le reflejaban esos ojos color sangre.

\- ¿Qué se siente ser el indefenso ahora General Mustang? -

-Por favor, no hagan esto. Me ha costado demasiado convencer al ejército de ayudar a Ishval, si algo sucede, van a cancelar la reconstrucción… O incluso peor, podrían querer terminar lo que se empezó en la Guerra de Exterminio. - Este hombre le pegó un puñetazo en el rostro, aturdido escuchó a Riza gritar su rango y a continuación al hombre que la apuntaba decirle que cerrara la boca.

-No nos amenaces. -

-No es una amenaza, yo no quiero que eso suceda ¡Entiéndanlo! Nosotros estamos aquí porque queremos ayudar. - Iban a golpearlo de nuevo cuando una voz se escuchó desde afuera. Era Scar, seguramente acompañado de Miles, por fortuna habían notado su tardanza.

-Sé que tienen al General Mustang y a la Capitán Hawkeye ahí, salgan para poder conversar por favor. No tienen otra opción, si se notifica su desaparición, en menos de lo que creen tendrán la ciudad llena de militares no muy contentos. - Vio el reflejo de duda e impotencia en el rostro de su atacante, que le hizo una seña a sus hombres para que fueran con él, el único que se quedó fue el que seguía apuntando a su subordinada. Tardaron un rato que pareció ser una eternidad, Riza solo miraba al suelo y él no podía dejar de mirarla ¿Estaría pensando que es un idiota por haberlos expuesto a algo así?

Regresaron a la casa los demás hombres acompañados de Scar, parecían asustados.

-Puede irse General Mustang. - Escupía las palabras, claramente la derrota no le sabía bien. Habían dejado sus armas afuera, tal vez como muestra de confianza para Scar… O por miedo a Scar, no podía culparlos, el tipo era imponente. Roy se incorporó con algo de dificultad, le dolían los golpes que le habían dado.

-Gracias por recapacitar señores, y tienen mi palabra que esto no saldrá de aquí. Vamos Hawkeye. - Le extendió la mano para que se levantara, y ella estaba a punto de tomarla hasta que la voz del líder resonó.

-Dije que usted podía irse. Dispara Bal. - Su respiración se detuvo. No, no podía pasar eso. Las imágenes de ella en el piso lleno de sangre del Día Prometido volvieron como bofetadas, no podía irse de ahí sin ella.

Por alguna maravilla del destino, o una segunda (o más bien tercera) oportunidad del Cielo, el rifle no disparó, seguramente estaría lleno de arena y su mala calidad lo había inutilizado. Scar había alcanzado el brazo del sujeto y lo hizo explotar en un instante, mientras él se había arrojado sobre Riza aterrado, ella temblaba y se había aferrado a él.

Los otros miembros de la banda tenían el rostro horrorizado al ver como Scar con solo "tocar" el brazo de su compañero lo había destrozado.

-El trato era liberar al General y a la Capitán. Tomen el brazo de su compañero como una advertencia. Al próximo, le apuntaré a la cabeza. -

Miles los ayudó a incorporarse, pidiéndoles múltiples disculpas por no haber insistido en acompañarlos en su paseo. Mustang le restó importancia, era su culpa no de Miles que las cosas hayan terminado así, y la posibilidad de que terminaran peor. Otra vez por su culpa Riza casi muere, otra vez la llevó al peligro sin ponerse a pensar. Abusaba de su fidelidad y de su protección. No se atrevió a pedirle disculpas hasta que llegaron a Ciudad del Este al otro día.

-No me tiene que pedir disculpas General, usted no nos capturó, fueron esos hombres. Todo salió bien al final, y la reconstrucción de Ishval no se vio afectada, eso es lo que importa. -

No, eso no era lo que importaba. Creyó que el peligro de perderla para siempre ya había pasado después de la batalla contra los homúnculos, pero se equivocó.

Esa situación límite sólo reforzó más su idea de quererla en ese aspecto de su vida que siempre se habían negado, por culpa, por las leyes, por lo que fuera. No pararía hasta que Riza fuera suya, como debió serlo desde que eran más jóvenes e ingenuos.

* * *

Buenas! Otra semana más, otro one-shot para esta colección.

Este fic está ubicado previo a Terrores Nocturnos, es la situación que desencadenaría las pesadillas.

Espero que les guste, es un poco menos Royai, pero lo consideré necesario para establecer ciertos sentimientos en ellos dos. Nos leemos la próxima.


	11. Libres al Fin

**Libres al Fin**

Cuando regresó a la oficina después de que el Führer se retiró, vio a Roy sentado en su escritorio con una sonrisa de satisfacción y una mirada ilusionada. Parece que Grumman había traído buenas noticias.

\- ¿Todo bien con Su Excelencia, General? - Cuando posó sus ojos en ella, su rostro se iluminó, parecía un chiquillo contento, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Sí, todo más que bien Capitán ¿qué estuvo haciendo este rato? - Apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa y descansó su mentón en sus manos. A Riza le intrigaba saber qué había hablado con Grumann.

-Fui a practicar tiro, Señor. ¿Qué noticias trajo el Führer? - Él seguía mirándola risueño, y a ella le incomodaba ignorar el porqué.

-Oh nada importante, parece que solo quería conversar, acérquese un poco por favor. - Ella se acercó al escritorio, y él inesperadamente le tomó del brazo y acercó su cara a la de ella. Se sobresaltó tratando de recordar si había cerrado la puerta tras de ella al entrar a la oficina, podrían verlos así.

-Esta noche iré a tu casa luego de salir, así que espérame ¿sí? Ahora vamos a terminar el trabajo de hoy Capitán. - Riza quedó aturdida por la actitud, si siempre iba a su casa, no entendía el aviso tan emocionado, pero obedeció y se dispuso a trabajar lo que quedaba del día.

Había llegado a su casa del trabajo hacía unos momentos, se había quitado la chaqueta del uniforme para pasear a Hayate, lo veía emocionado por salir así que lo hizo antes de terminar de cambiarse. Después de un rato paseando volvieron a casa, y antes de poder por fin quitarse el uniforme, tocaron la puerta, era algo temprano para que fuera Roy así que se acercó despacio a la puerta con una mano en su pistola.

\- ¿Quién es? - Preguntó calmada, para no levantar sospechas.

-Soy yo preciosa, no te preocupes. - Se sorprendió de que llegara tan temprano, solía venir más tarde para evitar que alguien lo viera. Le abrió la puerta, él estaba en pantalón y camisa de vestir y traía un ramo de flores en la mano. Eran unas flores blancas y sencillas, como a ella le gustaban, ella odiaba las rosas porque le parecían impersonales y Roy Mustang era el único que lo sabía. La tomó en los brazos y la besó en los labios, tenía puesta esa colonia que a ella le gustaba tanto.

-Gracias por las flores, no eran necesarias. No me llegué a cambiar porque salí con Hayate a pasear, pero en seguida regreso. - Quiso alejarse, pero él la tomó desde atrás y la arrimó a su cuerpo, dejó las flores en la mesa. Puso un brazo al nivel de su cuello, tomando su hombro izquierdo y el otro rodeando su cintura para posar la mano en su cadera derecha.

-No necesito que sea "necesario" comprarte flores, solo las vi y quise traerlas, sé que te gustan. - Sentía la respiración de Roy en su oído, tomó el brazo que rodeaba su cuello y lo acarició, ese tipo de cercanía con él le fascinaba, sentía los latidos de su corazón en su espalda, el calor de su cuerpo. Estiró su otra mano para acariciar el rostro masculino y susurró un "gracias" que él respondió con un beso en su cabeza.

-Estaba pensando que mañana podríamos salir a cenar y luego ir a bailar ¿qué dices? - Ella solo se rio como respuesta, sabía que eso no podían hacerlo, estaban recluidos a la intimidad de la casa de ella o la de él. A veces era difícil pero no le daba importancia, se tenían y eso era lo que importaba.

-Pero no te rías mujer, responde la invitación. - Le reclamó riéndose en su hombro.

-Me encantaría, pero sabes que no es posible. -

-Yo creo que es bastante posible. Todavía no te dije sobre qué conversé con Grumman ¿quieres saber? - No entendía a qué venía lo que hablaron, pero era buena excusa para salir del tema incómodo de la cena.

-Cuéntame. - Le besó el brazo que aun la sostenía por los hombros con dulzura.

-Bueno, el viejo estaba muy interesado en mi opinión sobre un decreto que tenía pensado firmar y anunciar al volver a Central. Si yo decía que sí, lo firmaba, sino lo destruía. - Eso era raro realmente, sabía que el actual Führer le tenía aprecio a su General, pero eso era un poco excesivo. No veía nada que pudiera decretar el Führer que pudiera depender exclusivamente de la opinión de Mustang, excepto una cosa.

\- ¿Era un decreto sobre Ishval? - Lo sintió negar con la cabeza en su hombro.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué necesita tu opinión directa? - Él le dio un beso en el hombro y otro en el cuello, y acercó sus labios a su oído tanto que sentía el roce.

-Mm nada, solo era un pequeño decreto que elimina las leyes de fraternización, nada importante. - Riza abrió los ojos como platos, y su corazón se detuvo un segundo para luego empezar a latir a mil por hora. Al fin pudo librarse de sus brazos y mirarlo de frente, él tenía una sonrisa espectacular pintada en la cara y ella todavía no creía lo que había oído.

-Si es una broma, no es nada graciosa Roy. -

-No es una broma, jamás haría una broma con eso. - Riza sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y se arrojó de nuevo a sus brazos. Tanto tiempo negándose a estar juntos por esas malditas leyes, estos 7 meses jugando a las escondidas, con encuentros cortos, era agotador por momentos, aunque nunca dejaría esto. Ahora… Ahora podían estar juntos sin miedo, disfrutar de estar juntos toda la noche, amanecer juntos, salir y entrar al trabajo juntos… Salir como las demás parejas.

-Un momento, ¿por qué Grumman quería tu opinión precisamente sobre eso? ¿Acaso él sabía algo? - Roy se rio nervioso, y se rascó la nuca.

-Ehh, digamos que él intuía que sentía algo por ti. - Le frunció el ceño, siempre tan irresponsable.

-Explícame eso Mustang. -

-Bueno... Una vez me preguntó qué tipo de mujeres prefería y tal vez te describí con demasiada...Exactitud y él enseguida supo de quién hablaba. Ya sabes, es un viejo astuto. - Rodó los ojos, pero enseguida sonrió y lo besó suavemente en los labios. La tomó de la mano y se sentó en la silla, y ella aceptó gustosamente sentarse en su regazo. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo observó, ahora entendía esa expresión que tenía en el trabajo.

-Ahora ya puedo imaginarte en vestido de novia sin deprimirme, créeme, era un problema. - Estalló en carcajadas y él la contemplaba sonriente. Ella nunca se había permitido fantasear con algo así, pero ahora podría hacerlo.

\- ¿El galán del ejército piensa en matrimonio? Pobres secretarias, vas a romper sus corazones. - Ahora fue él quien carcajeó y a continuación la besó intensamente.

-Daño colateral, no creo que te preocupen mucho los corazones de las secretarias. - Le besó la frente, pero se puso seria.

-Bueno, si vamos a hacer esto, tengo dos condiciones Roy Mustang. -

-Te escucho, Riza Hawkeye.-

-Primero: Nada de comportamientos inadecuados en el trabajo. - Por más ausencia de leyes, había que mantener la profesionalidad, y no servía alimentar chismes morbosos por los pasillos del cuartel.

-Vas a tener que definir "inadecuado" porque mis estándares son un poco altos, hay muchas cosas que considero adecuadas y los demás no.- Sonreía con picardía, había nacido para ser un galán, no había remedio.

-Por eso usaremos mi definición de "inadecuado", sé que es lo mejor. - Él asintió, estaba de acuerdo en que era importante no interferir con sus propias metas.

\- ¿Cuál es la otra condición preciosa? -

-Si se te ocurre pedirme matrimonio de manera pomposa y rodeados de desconocidos que aplaudan, no solo diré que no, sino que te disparo. - Quiso parecer seria, pero la risa se escapó de sus labios.

-Tranquila, ese no es nuestro estilo, prometo que cuando lo haga será como corresponde. Y que conste que dije "cuando" y no "si". - Riza no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír, besó las manos de Roy mientras él acariciaba su rostro. Por primera vez desde que se conocían, se permitían hacerse ilusiones juntos, ni siquiera cuando eran jóvenes y aun ilusos, la vida siempre se había encargado de que no pudieran pensar en esas cosas.

-Ahora, yo también tengo una condición. - La tomó del mentón para que lo mire directo a los ojos, ella levantó las cejas intrigada.

-Quiero que lo antes posible te mudes a mi casa, no quiero estar separados más tiempo, y tu departamento es muy pequeño. El mío es más confortable para los dos. -

-Para los tres, sería más correcto. - Mustang abrió los ojos aterrado y palideció 5 tonos, quiso reírse, no pretendía sonar así, ni mucho menos asustarlo, pero la expresión de su rostro era hilarante.

\- ¿Qué...Qué tercera persona te refieres, Riza? - Podría jurar que las manos de Roy temblaban sobre su cuerpo. Evitaba estallar en risa en la cara de su pobre compañero.

-De Hayate, Roy. Black Hayate vivirá con nosotros, te estabas olvidando de él. - Roy suspiró y volvió a su color normal, parecía estar liberando oxígeno que tenía retenido en los pulmones. Lo besó en la mejilla, como perdón por el pequeño susto.

-Tienes razón, lo había olvidado. Perdona Hayate, amiguito. - El pequeño can ladró detrás de ellos como respuesta.

Se abrazaron con fuerza, al fin tenían algo que siempre habían querido, la libertad para amarse sin tener que pedir disculpas ni ocultarse.

-Te amo mucho, Riza. -

-Yo también te amo mucho Roy. -

* * *

Una semana más, un capítulo más! Acá estoy de nuevo sumando tesoros a la colección.

Este fic es continuación de "Acercamientos Inadecuados", ya una vez fuera las leyes, el asunto era comunicarselo a Riza. Creo que logré la imagen que quería de esto.

Me inspiré en un dibujo hermoso que me regaló una amiga mía 3 Espero les haya gustado, gracias por estar siempre!


	12. Una Caricia

**Una Caricia**

No tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía respecto a lo que sucedió. Sí, sabía que su Maestro era un hombre particular, quizás se quedaría corta esa definición, pero jamás podría imaginarlo capaz de algo como eso. Cuando vio caer la camisa de Riza para mostrar esa delicada espalda marcada, _mancillada,_ por la investigación de la alquimia más poderosa, quería creer que estaba alucinando. Lo invadió una rabia incontrolable, pero se obligó a callar porque, después de todo, la jovencita frente a él acababa de enterrar a su padre, sea el hombre que fuera. Se dispuso a descifrar ese tatuaje en el menor tiempo posible, no podía permitir que Riza pasara más tiempo como un pergamino viviente, ya lo había sido por demasiado tiempo a juzgar por el tamaño de ese tatuaje.

Ella se sentó en el borde de la cama dándole la espalda y él se acomodó en el lado contrario. Era tan triste, Berthold Hawkeye nunca había sido un padre muy presente, se acercó a su hija solo para usarla, para lastimarla.

 _¿Cuánto te habrá dolido todo esto, Riza?_ Solo podía intentar imaginarlo.

Le llevó su tiempo, dos días en total, durmiendo solo a ratos, cuando ella necesitaba dormir se acostaba boca abajo para que él siguiera estudiando. Al final lo logró. Le devolvió a Riza la prenda que se había sacado.

-Ya terminé, lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero tu padre sí que se aseguró que nadie pudiera descifrarlo. - Era excesivamente complicado el código que su Maestro había elegido, lo entendería si estuviera en manuscritos, pero teniendo en cuenta lo inaccesible de donde decidió plasmar todo, era innecesario. De nuevo se enfureció, dudaba que Berthold Hawkeye fuera consciente de la condena que colocó sobre su hija.

-No es problema, me alegro que haya podido descifrar todo. -

Miró el reloj, eran las 2 de la mañana, el tren a Ciudad del Este no saldría en unas horas, mejor descansar un poco.

-Dormiré unas horas hasta que sea la hora de irme, sino te molesta. - Podía ver nerviosismo en sus hombros, no la culpaba con lo expuesta que estaba, él también se había sentido algo nervioso por tenerla así frente a él, aparentemente no había olvidado ciertas cosas de su estancia en esa casa.

-Roy ¿puedo pedirte algo? - Nunca lo había llamado por su nombre.

-Claro, lo que necesites. -

-Acaríciame, por favor. - Pudo sentir como se le subían todos los colores, las mejillas comenzaron a arderle. No pudo escuchar bien, ¿le estaba pidiendo que la toque? No es que le faltaran ganas, pero no estaba bien. Cuando vio sus ojos suplicantes, entendió por qué lo pedía. Estaba seguro que desde que su madre murió hasta que se despidió de él cuando se marchaba a la Academia, Riza nunca recibió un abrazo, una caricia, un beso. La única vez que su padre la tocó, fue para marcarla permanentemente con algo que estaba lejos de su comprensión, ya que ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de enseñarle alquimia para que al menos le diera uso a ese conocimiento. No pudo negarse a esos ojos marrones que le pedían algo tan simple como una caricia, así que se acercó despacio y posó su mano en la espalda de Riza, quien dejó salir un suspiro, recorrió con delicadeza esa piel blanca ahora invadida por algo que no debería estar ahí, colocó su otra mano en su hombro para acariciarlo y descender por su brazo, y sin saber bien qué lo motivó, se acercó más y depositó un beso en el punto exacto donde comenzaba su espalda. Riza se sobresaltó ligeramente y él supo que se había excedido, así que tomó distancia prudente.

-Lo siento, el beso estuvo de más. Perdóname por eso. - Riza comenzó a voltearse hacia él y tuvo que desviar la mirada, seguía desnuda y mirarla deliberadamente no era correcto.

-No tienes que disculparte. Mírame Roy. - ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo llegó a esta situación? Solo había venido a saludar su Maestro, quien murió en sus brazos. Y ahora estaba con su hija desnuda frente a él en una cama. Se moría por mirarla, pero la voz de Madame diciéndole que sea caballero lo taladraba. Riza le tomó la mejilla y lo obligó a mirarla, ella estaba tan sonrojada como seguro estaba él y la hacía ver condenadamente hermosa. Esa piel blanca, ese pelo rubio y corto, esos ojos grandes y de color chocolate, su cuerpo, había olvidado cómo lo hacía sentir.

-Roy… A mí me gustaría…- Ella llevó la mano a los botones de su camisa y él estaba tan atontado que ni siquiera hizo intento de pararla. Riza se acercó más, mientras cada vez desabrochaba más botones.

-Me gustaría… Que fueras el primero. - Le dijo en un susurro junto a su oído cuando ya se había deshecho de la camisa de él. Esto no estaba bien, ella era menor que él, una jovencita ahora huérfana y él ya era un cadete hecho y derecho, no iba a aprovecharse de su vulnerabilidad, no se lo perdonaría.

-Riza, yo...No creo que eso sea buena idea. No soy un aprovechado, eres la hija de mi Maestro, no puedo…- No pudo seguir formulando su excusa porque Riza lo calló con su propia boca. Y en ese instante todas las excusas se fueron por el caño.

Profundizó el beso tomando a Riza de la nuca y sentándola en su regazo con la otra mano, ella lo sostenía de la cara con ambas manos buscando pegarse más a él. Estuvieron así hasta que alguno de los dos recordó que había que respirar, aprovechó la separación para recostar a Riza en la cama y empezar a deshacerse del resto de la ropa, con cuidado, sin ser brusco, la veía tan delicada que creía que cualquier mal movimiento podía romperla. Temblaba, y Riza temblaba ante sus caricias. Prefirió obviar el hecho de que esta también era la primera vez que lo hacía, mejor que Riza se sintiera segura creyendo que ya sabía lo que hacía, aunque la verdad no tenía ni idea. Se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para no hacerle daño. Entrelazó sus manos con las de Riza, le preguntó unas doscientas veces si estaba bien y otras trescientas sí lo estaba disfrutando. Ella respondía afirmativamente entre pequeños gemidos y jadeos mientras le sonreía, y él entonces la besaba para poder atrapar esa sonrisa.

Él no lograba dormir, a pesar de que Riza había caído rendida. No podía dejar de contemplarla, descansaba con mucha paz, se preguntó si siempre era así o era lo que habían hecho.

 _Lo que hice_. Un poco de culpa lo invadió. No se mentiría y diría que nunca lo había pensado, pero le parecía una falta de respeto imperdonable poner un dedo sobre la hija de su Maestro y además en su propia casa, se cuestionó que había cambiado para finalmente caer en la tentación.

Era bastante simple de hecho, la realidad es que en cuanto vio la espalda de Riza, todo el respeto que había tenido por Berthold Hawkeye se esfumó. Claro, apreciaba sus enseñanzas y su legado, pero ahora le parecía un hombre despreciable, que no merecía esa consideración de su parte, no le importaba si donde estuviera se enfadaba por lo que había hecho con su hija, no tenía ninguna clase de derecho.

Además, no era un abusador, él quería mucho a Riza, tal vez hasta podría decir que estaba algo enamorado de ella. No había podido sacarse de la cabeza la despedida en la estación de trenes. Se encontraba a sí mismo pensando demasiado en ella. Pero una voz que sonaba sospechosamente a Berthold Hawkeye resonaba en su cabeza diciendo "Si la amaras tanto no te habrías ido, ni te irías de nuevo" y tuvo que conceder la razón. La idea de llevarse a Riza con él lo tentaba, pero no tenía nada para ofrecerle, cómo estaban las cosas en el país, podría ser enviado a batalla y morir en cualquier momento, y no podía cargar a Riza con la viudez a tan temprana edad. Lo único que deseaba es que lo entendiera y no se sintiera usada, no soportaría que creyera que esto había sido solo una aventura de una noche, no lo era, dejaba una parte de él con ella, que llevaría siempre, y él guardaría con cariño lo que se llevaba de ella.

Afortunadamente, Riza lo entendió perfectamente, lo alentó a marcharse para seguir persiguiendo su sueño. Volvió a acompañarlo a la estación como años atrás, y volvió a besarlo.

-Estoy segura que nos volveremos a ver, no tienes que preocuparte. -

-Sí, lo sé. Avísame si vas a Ciudad del Este, por favor. - Ella asintió suavemente mientras él se subía al tren. Este arrancó y vio como Riza iba alejándose de su campo de visión, deseando de verdad volver a verla, así tuviera que caer una y mil veces en sus brazos.

Aunque ni en sus más tétricos sueños se le ocurrió en qué circunstancias la volvería a encontrar… O ella lo encontraría a él, siendo más exactos.

* * *

Otra semana, otro capítulo de esta colección!

Esta vez, traigo uno de mis headcannons personales, sé que mucha gente difiere en opinión de si esto pasó o no, pero espero que aunque no compartan la idea les guste el modo en que la escribí.

Gracias a las personas que leen y comentan, me hacen muy feliz con sus palabras.

Nos leemos en una semana!


	13. Reencuentro Indeseado

Habían viajado al Oeste para resolver algunos asuntos que el Führer le había delegado al General, nada complicado, pero ya viajar hasta literalmente la otra punta del país era agotador.

Se encontraban por los pasillos del Comando central de Oeste, repasando algunas cosas que faltaban solucionar. Ella como siempre unos pasos atrás de él, hasta que una voz captó su atención.

\- ¿Riza? ¿¡Riza Hawkeye!?- La voz le sonó conocida, pero esperaba estar equivocada, el General se había detenido en seco y miraba con curiosidad inquisitiva a quién la había llamado. Cuando ella lo imitó, maldijo a la conjunción de hechos que llevaron a encontrarse de frente con esa persona de nuevo.

\- ¡No puedo creer que seas tú! Oh, mis disculpas. - Se llevó la mano a la frente para cuadrarse frente a ellos, ya que ambos lo superaban en rangos.

-Descanse ¿Soldado…? - Se adelantó Roy Mustang a encarar a quién estaba frente a ellos.

-Parker señor. Teniente Segundo Nicholas Parker, es un placer conocerlo, he escuchado bastante de usted. - Riza quería desaparecer en ese mismo instante. Ya había sido incómodo en su momento tener que terminar la formación en la academia cruzándolo ocasionalmente en las prácticas y las clases, pero esto era algo que no hubiese esperado tener que soportar. La expresión de Roy cambió de una de curiosidad a una de enfado (bastante disimulado) en cuanto reconoció el nombre.

-Hola Nicholas, no sabía que estabas estacionado aquí. - Trató de fingir alegría al verlo.

-Sí, he estado aquí desde que terminé la academia, me ha costado un poco ascender, pero no pierdo las ganas. No todos podemos ser un francotirador habilidoso ¿no? - Se rio sin malicia, parecía ajeno al aura incendiaria que envolvía a su superior. Ella sonrió con suavidad para evitar verse tan incómoda como estaba en realidad.

-Me encantaría quedarme a charlar, pero el General y yo tenemos algunos compromisos pendientes, un gusto verte Nicholas, adiós. -

\- ¡Adiós Rizz! Luego hablamos. - Se cuadró una vez más y siguió su camino, ella no necesitaba ni voltearse para saber que esos dos ojos color noche estaban clavados en la espalda de Nicholas, viendo cómo se alejaba. Se volteó a encarar a su General, y este ahora posó sus orbes oscuros en ella.

-Vamos General, el Coronel Clint nos debe estar esperando. -

-Entonces ese era Nicholas… El Nicholas que me contaste. -

-Sí Señor, creo haber escuchado que el Teniente Parker le dio su nombre completo, así que ya sabe quién es. -

-Me siento un poco ofendido, Capitán. - Comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina del Coronel con los brazos cruzados en la espalda, ella levantó la ceja intrigada, no había sucedido nada que pudiera ofenderlo.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué lo ofendió, señor? -

-Ese hombre no se parece en nada a mí, Capitán. - La miró con una expresión que declaraba "yo soy mucho más atractivo". No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se cruce por sus labios, Roy Mustang estaba celoso, sino nunca haría ese comentario.

-Sea comprensivo General, no todos los hombres envejecen tan bien como usted. - Percibió que el uso de la palabra "envejecer" no le había gustado, pero el cumplido fue bien recibido. Viéndolo ahora, Nicholas en serio no tenía nada de parecido con él, tal vez fueron los años o tal vez fue que en ese momento estaba desesperada por encontrarlo en cualquier lugar, tanto que cualquier chico de cabello y ojos oscuros parecía asemejarse.

Cuando terminaron todos sus compromisos, regresaron al hotel militar a descansar, ya que al día siguiente tenían programadas algunas reuniones más antes de volver al Este. Tuvieron que pedir habitaciones separadas, por muchas ganas de pasar la noche juntos que tuvieran, no sería prudente hacerlo en un hotel militar, no podían romper las leyes tan descaradamente. Aun así, su superior pidió que las habitaciones estuvieran juntas, alegando que ella era su guardaespaldas y tenía que estar cerca. Después de cenar algo en el restaurante del hotel se fueron a sus habitaciones. Ella ya estaba en pijama repasando algunos documentos cuando alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación, no había pedido nada, no se imaginaba quién podía ser.

\- ¿Quién es? -

-Soy yo Capitán, quería que vea unos documentos. - Abrió la puerta lista para reprenderlo por hacer todo a última hora, pero apenas pudo articular palabra porque él la había tomado de la cintura y capturado sus labios a la vez que cerraba la puerta tras de él. Cuando al fin la dejó respirar, lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-General, estamos en un hotel militar ¿se ha vuelto loco? -

-Nadie me vio, Riza. No tienes que preocuparte, es menos probable que nos vean aquí que en cualquier otro lado. No es que mucha gente venga al Comando del Oeste. - Cada vez le costaba más ser firme ante él, siempre terminaba igual, cediendo a sus besos y al sonido de su voz. Lo agarró del frente de la camisa y lo besó, mientras empezaba a deshacerse los botones, él la agarraba fuerte de la cintura y la llevó hasta recostarla en la cama y colocarse encima. Ella terminó de quitar la molesta prenda que cubría el torso de su amante mientras Roy se entretenía con su cuello. No pudo evitar dejar salir pequeños gemidos cuando además comenzó a acariciar sus pechos, y llevó la mano a la entrepierna masculina ya lista para liberar lo que necesitaba en ese momento, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

\- ¿Ordenaste algo? - Le preguntó sin apenas alejarse de su cuello. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces seguro se equivocaron de cuarto, dejemos que se den cuenta solos. - Sonrió y la besó con intensidad mientras ella volvía a ocupar sus manos en lo que de verdad le importaba. Volvieron a tocar, pero simplemente le restó importancia mientras oía gemir a Roy con los labios rozando su clavícula.

\- ¡Eeeey Rizz! Abre, soy yo. - Si no tuviera que enfrentar corte marcial por ello, habría tomado su arma, abierto la puerta y disparado a Nicholas directo entre las cejas. Roy Mustang se giró a mirar la puerta, incrédulo y la miró a ella que no entendía cómo Nicholas sabía qué habitación estaba ocupando.

-Me esconderé en el baño, hasta que se vaya tu...Amigo. - Le dijo con voz de ultratumba.

Perfecto, le había estropeado la noche. Se levantó furiosa a abrir la puerta, previo haber arreglado un poco su aspecto.

-Nicholas ¿qué haces aquí? -

-Hola Rizz, buenas noches ¿no? Jaja ¿Puedo pasar? - Por supuesto entró antes de que ella respondiera. Se quedó sosteniendo la puerta abierta como una invitación a que desaparezca de su vista y la dejara seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Cómo supiste en qué habitación estaba? -

-Me lo dijeron en recepción. - _Cuánta discreción_ pensó con ironía.

\- ¿Qué necesitas Nicholas? Estoy ocupada. -

-Oh nada, solo pensé que tal vez podíamos beber algo y recordar viejos tiempos. - Le dedicó una sonrisa que la exasperó más que toda la conversación junta. Era obvio a qué había venido.

-Muy considerado de tu parte, pero estoy cansada, fue un día largo y he cruzado todo el país en tren. Además, no hay demasiado que recordar, ni siquiera éramos amigos Nicholas. - Le respondió con sequedad, su boca debería estar ocupada con otra cosa no teniendo que fingir cortesía con un visitante indeseado.

-Pero hicimos algunas cosas divertidas, podemos rememorar eso. - No le gustaba el tono que le estaba dando Nicholas a la conversación, no solo porque la irritaba, sino porque no sabía cuánto aguantaría Roy antes de salir del baño para reducirlo a cenizas.

-No estoy interesada, ahora vete. - El intruso se acercó a la puerta y ella suspiró creyendo que al fin se iría.

-Puedo hacer que te interese. - Se abalanzó para intentar besarla y posar sus manos en su cadera, pero ella reaccionó rápido y lo empujó para luego darle una bofetada.

\- ¡Te dije que te largaras Nicholas! - Al segundo que gritó, se arrepintió, porque oyó como la puerta del baño se abría violentamente y antes de que Nicholas pudiera reaccionar, Roy Mustang ya lo había agarrado del cuello de la camiseta.

\- ¿Acaso tiene problemas de oído Teniente Parker? Tal vez si es así debería replantearse seguir en el ejército. La Capitán Hawkeye le dijo que se largara. Y hasta donde me pareció, no la escuché permitirle el acceso a su cuarto ¿Le parece correcto entrar de esa manera al cuarto de una mujer, que además lo supera en rango, soldado? - Nicholas estaba aterrorizado, claro que una de las cosas que había oído del General Mustang era su sobrenombre de alquimista estatal. El rostro de Roy Mustang demostraba que moría de las ganas de darle una paliza, ni siquiera gastaría su energía en hacer una transmutación para alguien así. Lo soltó luego de que Riza le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

\- ¿Queque hace usted aquí, General…? -

-No me parece que esté en posición de hacer esa pregunta, le recomiendo que desaparezca de mi vista antes de que me arrepienta de no golpearlo hasta mejorarle la audición. - Nicholas la miró suplicante, creyó que iba a defenderlo tal vez, se preguntaba de dónde sacaba las ideas absurdas que tenía ese hombre.

-Vete Nicholas, el General y yo estamos trabajando. - Los miró a ambos y finalmente salió de la habitación como alma que la lleva el diablo. Roy se sentó en la cama suspirando y ella se acercó a él luego de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

-Lo lamento. -

-Tú no tienes que lamentarlo, el imbécil es él. ¿Era así cuando lo conociste? -

-No que yo recuerde. - La atrajo hacía él para sentarla en sus piernas y besarla suavemente en la boca.

-Agradezco que te hayas acordado de ponerte la camisa antes de salir del baño, sino hubiese sido difícil de explicar. - Él sonrió con picardía y le depositó un beso en el cuello mientras metía las manos entre su ropa.

-De nada, ahora, si no es mucha molestia ¿qué tal si me la vuelves a quitar? -

-Con mucho gusto. - Comenzó a desabrochar los botones y volvieron a hundirse en un beso húmedo e intenso.

Al otro día cuando volvieron al Cuartel de Oeste a terminar sus compromisos, volvieron a cruzarse con Nicholas, que solo necesito de una mirada del General para temblar en sus botas y desaparecer de su campo de visión. Roy Mustang sonrió satisfecho. Ella se preguntaba qué había visto en Nicholas tantos años atrás.

* * *

Otra semana, otro capítulo! Este y el próximo son algo más cortitos y menos "intensos", como para relajar el ambiente (?

No hay mucho que comentar, quise jugar un poco con esta situación incomoda que se podía dar. Espero que les guste, aunque sea como algo humorístico!

Nos leemos la otra semana 3 Gracias por estar, siempre.


	14. Charlas de Vestuario

Entró al Cuartel bastante temprano como siempre solía hacer, su superior no llegaría en al menos media hora más. Él se había ido de su casa temprano para alistarse en la suya propia, era un poco agotador tener que manejarse de esa manera, pero no había opción.

Después de dejar sus cosas en la oficina y habiendo revisado la cantidad de trabajo que había para el día, decidió ir a practicar tiro hasta que Roy Mustang hiciera acto de presencia, de todos modos, no podía empezar sin él. Ya en el vestuario, colgó su chaqueta dentro del casillero y tomó su rifle para dirigirse al campo de tiro. Cuando consideró que había pasado suficiente tiempo practicando, supuso que su superior estaría por llegar, así que volvió a los vestidores. Escuchó que había otras voces, pero no les dio importancia mientras dejaba su rifle y se volvía a colocar la chaqueta del uniforme. Hasta que un comentario de una de ellas captó su atención.

\- ¿En serio saliste con él? No te creo Clarissa, Roy Mustang nunca se pasa por el departamento de secretaría… ¿Cuándo te invitó? -

-Por supuesto que es verdad Bárbara. Me lo encontré por la calle el jueves en la tarde y me dijo si quería salir el sábado con él. Fuimos a cenar. -

Riza quiso echarse a reír luego de escuchar eso, cuanta imaginación podían tener algunas mujeres. El jueves en la tarde, Roy Mustang estaba bufando ante una pila considerablemente grande de papeleo sobre su escritorio. Ese día salieron del cuartel muy tarde. Y el sábado en la noche…

\- ¿Solo cenaron eh? - Le preguntó la otra chica con algo de picardía en la voz.

-Bueno, también caminamos un rato y luego fuimos a su casa. -

\- ¿Y luego? -

-Y luego ya sabes… No iba a decirle que no al Alquimista de la Llama. - Las escuchó reírse y quiso estallar en carcajadas.

El sábado en la noche Roy Mustang estaba enredado en las sábanas de su cama, desnudo y gimiendo maldiciones al ejército de Amestris, mientras ella jugaba con él. Estuvo ahí toda la noche del sábado, y ahí se quedó hasta el amanecer del día de hoy, cuando había ido a su casa a prepararse para ir a trabajar. Su costado más malicioso moría de ganas de restregar eso en la cara de la muchacha que clamaba haber pasado por la cama del General, pero su costado sensato le recordaba que seguían existiendo las leyes de fraternización y no valía la pena meterse en problemas por una chiquilla con exceso de imaginación.

De vuelta en la oficina, acomodando algunos documentos no pudo contener más la risa recordando la conversación de esas dos muchachas.

-Es bueno verla reír tan temprano Capitán. - Roy Mustang estaba entrando por la puerta y la miraba divertido desde el marco.

-Buenos días General. - Lo saludó todavía con una sonrisa en los labios, que se agrandó más cuando recordaba que ya le había dado los buenos días hace unas horas, de una manera mucho más satisfactoria.

\- ¿Puedo saber que la tiene tan sonriente? ¿Acaso tuvo un agradable fin de semana? - Preguntó con galantería mientras se iba a sentar a su escritorio.

-Oh nada importante General. Por cierto, acabo de escuchar a una muchacha en los vestuarios diciendo que se acostó con usted el sábado, debería ser más discreto. - Su superior parpadeó perplejo, como si estuviera analizando lo que acababa de decir. Cuando al fin lo procesó, se rio y se tiró el cabello para atrás.

\- ¿De verdad? - Riza asintió mientras le acercaba los papeles para comenzar el trabajo del día.

-Demonios, esto de imaginarme con usted cuando estoy con otras mujeres se me está yendo de las manos, Capitán. Habría apostado mi vida a que eran sus piernas entre las que pasé el fin de semana. -

-General. - Intentó regañarlo, pero no podía dejar de reírse suavemente.

-Sí ya sé, perdón. - La miró en silencio de arriba a abajo, con esa sonrisa impertinente que solía usar y que siempre lograba desarmarla.

\- ¿Se puso celosa, Capitán? Espero no le haya disparado a la pobre secretaria. -

\- ¿Por qué debería, General? Yo sabía exactamente dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo. - Se acercó sutilmente al asiento del General mientras dejaba algunos documentos, se puso a la altura de su oído para poder susurrarle.

-Y también sé cómo lo disfrutaba. - Roy sonrió de lado y deslizó un suave "te amo" mientras acariciaba la mano que apoyaba los papeles sobre el escritorio.

No le admitiría que se sintió un poco molesta de oír esa conversación, no le gustaba que se siguieran alimentando esos rumores sobre su superior, pero debía aceptarlos mientras tanto, ayudaban a que disimular lo que pasaba entre ellos fuera más fácil. Ella confiaba en que llegaría el día en que ya no fueran necesarios, y que lo suyo pasara de ser otro rumor desagradable corriendo por los pasillos a ser lo que era en la realidad.

* * *

Otra semana, otro capítulo! Me atrasé un día esta vez, pido disculpas, estuve algo ocupada.

Como avisé en el anterior, este también es más cortito y humoristico. Pero no se preocupen! Ya el de la próxima semana es más intenso (No quiero decir que es lemon pero...)

Gracias por los comentarios tan lindos que siempre me dejan, me hacen muy feliz!

Nos leemos la próxima semana!


	15. Los juegos de Hawkeye

_**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente capítulo contiene LEMON**_

 **Los juegos de Hawkeye**

A pesar de la reprobación en la mirada de Hawkeye, no tenían otra opción. Habían venido en coche porque estaban relativamente cerca de Ciudad del Este, pero se les había hecho tarde y además había comenzado a llover. Ninguna de las dos era buena compañía para conducir. No les quedó más opción que pasar la noche en una posada del pueblo, la cual, convenientemente, sólo tenía una habitación disponible.

-No creo que sea correcto que compartamos habitación, General. - Hizo fuerte énfasis en su rango mientras debatían frente a la dueña del lugar, se veía ciertamente preocupada por lo que podría darse a entender.

-Sé que no es lo más adecuado Capitán, pero no tenemos otra opción. No podemos conducir a casa con esta lluvia. - La veía contrariada, entendía su posición, pero realmente no tenían opción. No se iba a arriesgar a manejar con este clima y morir estúpidamente en un accidente de coche que podía evitarse pasando la noche en el lugar.

-Disculpen la intromisión. - Habló tímidamente la señora amable que manejaba el lugar, que había visto en silencio toda la discusión. - Señorita, no debe preocuparse, en la habitación hay un sofá. No tienen por qué compartir la cama si a usted la incomoda. - Salvado por la amabilidad de esa mujer, con la discusión previa y ese comentario, se podían asegurar que nadie se haría ideas erróneas (aunque no lo eran realmente) y podían pasar la noche tranquilos.

\- ¿Lo ve Capitán? No hay nada de qué preocuparse, además sabe que yo jamás la tocaría. - Por como Riza frunció las cejas, supo que ese comentario no le cayó en gracia, aunque haya sido por aparentar distancia. Antes de que le dispare, tomó las llaves que le ofrecía la dueña y comenzó a subir hacía la habitación, Hawkeye lo seguía de cerca, pero en silencio, y aún con una expresión de enfado que estaba empezando a asustarlo.

La habitación no era muy grande, pero era acogedora realmente. Efectivamente había un sofá, pero ninguno de los dos podría dormir en él muy cómodamente. La cama era aceptablemente grande, podrían dormir perfectamente acurrucados, así que no había problema.

Se deshizo de su saco que estaba algo húmedo por la lluvia, y también de la chaqueta del uniforme. Vio como Riza lo imitaba sin dirigirle la palabra, tendría que esforzarse para quitarle el enojo, ciertamente el comentario había sido innecesario. Comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa y cayó en la cuenta de algo interesante, por lo que se pintó la mejor sonrisa pícara que tenía para dirigirse a su hermosa acompañante.

-Ahora que lo pienso, no hemos traído ropa de dormir, así que tendremos que dormir en ropa interior, Riza. O también podríamos dormir desnudos. -

-Si General, ya lo sabía. - Torció el gesto cuando lo llamó por su rango y de esa manera tan fría, estaban solos y dudaba que alguien los escuchara, podía tratarlo como siempre hacía en la intimidad. Pero lo había omitido a propósito, estaba molesta y quería que él lo notara. Se acercó con cuidado y posó las manos en su cintura, ella ni siquiera se inmutó.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarla a quitarse eso, Capitán? - Ella le retiró las manos y se alejó unos pasos, para terminar de sacarse la camiseta.

-Puedo sola, General. - Lo miró con desdén, mientras él sin quererlo desvío su mirada algo más abajo de su rostro. Le encantaba la ropa interior que solía usar, no era para nada del estilo que se esperaría en una mujer de su carácter, y eso lo excitaba demasiado. Decidió volver la atención a esos ojos filosos que lo observaban.

-Perdóname Riza, ese comentario que hice fue innecesario, lo reconozco. Quería sonar distante para erradicar cualquier sospecha, pero me pasé, lo lamento. - Ella le sostuvo la mirada sin hacer ninguna expresión.

-Está bien, lo entiendo. - Cruzó los brazos justo debajo de su busto, haciendo que este resalte, sospechaba que lo había hecho intencionalmente. -Voy al baño. - Él asintió.

Mientras ella seguía en el baño se quitó los zapatos y el resto de la ropa, para recostarse en la cama, le dolía la espalda de estar tanto tiempo de pie, los problemas de trabajar sentado todo el día. Cerró los ojos para relajarse, escuchó cómo se abría la puerta del baño y los pasos de Riza, que por cómo sonaban, estaba descalza. Abrió los ojos para verla y agradeció como pocas veces antes haber recuperado su vista luego del Día Prometido.

Estaba con el cabello suelto, y solo cubierta por la ropa interior que traía. De color negro, que contrastaba de una manera espectacular con esa piel clara que tenía y con el cabello rubio manteca. Tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas, supuso que por el recato que la caracterizaba. Pero en sus ojos no había esa vergüenza adorable que solía haber cuando estaban en situaciones así, sino algo que no supo descifrar con exactitud, pero podría acercarse a un aire desafiante.

-De verdad que eres un regalo para la vista así. - Riza se acercó a la cama y se subió sin mediar palabra, se sentó en su regazo y cuando él estaba llevando las manos hacía esa cintura definida, ella se las sostuvo de las muñecas. Llevó sus manos a los lados de su cabeza y las agarró firmemente poniéndose al nivel de su rostro, el cabello rubio le caía en la cara. La miró desconcertado.

\- ¿Qué haces? - Intentaba fijarse en sus ojos, pero el escote descubierto era demasiado tentador.

-Vamos a jugar un juego, General Mustang. - Su rango y su apellido nunca habían sonado tan bien.

\- ¿Qué juego, Capitán Hawkeye? - Le preguntó entre intrigado y excitado. Ella tomó en sus manos algo que parecía ser su pantalón, con agilidad, lo utilizó para atarle las muñecas entre sí y al cabezal de la cama, estaba totalmente a merced de Riza Hawkeye. Miró la atadura, atónito y luego se fijó en ella, que le sonreía desde sus piernas con malicia. Se acercó a su cuello y lo lamió para luego morderlo, mañana habría definitivamente una marca en ese lugar. Subió hasta su oreja y luego de mordisquear su lóbulo, le habló con el tono de voz más sensual que había escuchado en toda su vida.

-Usted va a ser mi juguete, y yo haré con usted lo que yo quiera. Ese es el juego General. - Barajó por un momento haberse golpeado la cabeza durante el viaje y estar soñando mientras en realidad estaba inconsciente en una cama de hospital. Esto distaba mucho de la Riza Hawkeye a la que estaba acostumbrado. No era una amante negligente, todo lo contrario de hecho, tenían una perfecta sintonía. Al igual que en la vida en general, no necesitaban palabras para saber lo que el otro quería. Se preguntó si esto era lo que lograba por hacerla enojar, tal vez debería hacerlo más a menudo.

Riza le echó el cabello para atrás y capturó su boca en un beso hambriento, intenso, lo dejó sin aliento. Le ardían las manos por no poder ponerlas en su cuerpo, no poder tomar esa cintura ni tomarla de la nuca para profundizar el beso. Cuando lo soltó, comenzó a recorrer su pecho con su boca, la sensación era magnífica, la humedad de sus labios lo hacía estremecer y no podía evitar que algún leve gemido escape sus labios. Siguió bajando, llegó a su abdomen y la sensación ya amenazaba con volverlo loco. Su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte cuando ella tomó sus calzoncillos y los deslizó por sus piernas, dejó salir un jadeo desesperado cuando vio que esos ojos chocolate lo miraban con deseo. La vio lamerse los labios y se preguntó qué haría a continuación. La respuesta llegó por sí sola cuando Riza se llevó su miembro a la boca. Gimió muy fuerte, nunca creyó sentir la boca de Riza justo _en esa parte de su cuerpo_ , ella lo miró con algo de reproche sin desatender lo que hacía y entendió lo que quiso decir, había sido ruidoso.

-Lo lamento. - Le dijo entre jadeos, ella bajó sus párpados a modo de aprobación y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

Era algo inexplicable, la calidez, la humedad, los movimientos de su lengua. Temía por su propia cordura, moría de ganas de enredar sus dedos en los mechones rubios que caían cerca de su abdomen. Cuando Riza decidió que era suficiente (aunque él discrepaba) retiró su boca, tenía los labios algo hinchados por lo que había estado haciendo, y la hacía ver más sensual que nunca. Se puso de pie frente a la cama y se deshizo de su ropa interior.

-Para que vea que soy justa General, así no es el único totalmente desnudo. -

-Usted es muy benevolente. - Le respondió con sarcasmo.

Se sentó de nuevo sobre él, podía sentir la humedad que había entre sus piernas, los muslos apretados a sus lados. No creyó que estar atado fuera gran problema, pero ahora veía la "tortura" a la que quería someterlo, no poder ponerle las manos encima se estaba tornando insoportable. Riza lo besó de nuevo, mordiendo delicadamente su labio inferior. Se acomodó para introducirlo en ella y comenzó a moverse suavemente, gemía despacio, y él solo podía pensar en que quería enterrar sus dedos en esos muslos que lo rodeaban.

Ella comenzó a aumentar la velocidad y la intensidad de sus movimientos, cada vez aguantaba menos.

-Por favor, Riza. - Le suplicó entre gemidos, de verdad necesitaba sentirla, sentir cada parte de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - Le preguntó dulcemente con la voz quebrada por la excitación, ella lo sabía, claro que sabía lo que él quería, le gustaba ese papel de torturadora que había adoptado.

-Quiero...Necesito tocarte. Por favor, suéltame. - Se detuvo y parecía meditar su petición, por su mirada parecía que ella también necesitaba que la toque. Lo desató con cuidado, él aprovechó para poder mirar sus pechos sin pudor. Cuando estuvo libre se frotó las muñecas, lo había atado con bastante fuerza, se las había dejado rojas. La vio todavía sentada en él y ya no aguantó más. Primero la agarró fuerte de la nuca y de la cintura para besarla con urgencia, ella lo sujetó del rostro y se movía despacio para no dejar de lado lo que estaban haciendo. Llevó la mano que estaba en la cintura femenina más abajo, acarició el muslo que tanto lo llamaba y afirmó su agarre en su trasero para ayudarla a moverse, para hacerlo más intento, él siempre quería más de ella.

Besó su cuello, dejó su propia marca como ella hizo en el suyo. La sintió gemir más fuerte y supo que estaba al límite, él también, así podría dejar de aguantarse. Alzó la vista, no quería perderse sus expresiones faciales, que lo empujaron más a la recta final.

Ella explotó primero y en seguida, él se dejó ir dentro de ella, recostó la cabeza en su hombro agotado y ella acariciaba su pelo mientras relajaba su respiración. Se alejó para mirarla y ella le regaló una sonrisa espectacular, de esas que nadie tenía el privilegio de ver.

-Te amo. A veces me impresiona todas las cosas que me haces sentir. - Ella le sonrió con dulzura y le apartó el cabello de la frente para besarlo ahí.

-Yo también te amo. Y tú también me haces sentir cosas increíbles, Roy. -

La recostó con cuidado en la cama para besarla en los labios, ahora con calidez y ternura. Cubrió sus cuerpos con las sábanas y la estrechó contra él. Eran esos momentos en los que se sentía realmente afortunado, aunque conociéndola, ella diría que la suerte no tenía nada que ver, que habían sido las decisiones las que los fueron uniendo en el camino. Él discrepaba, consideraba que el hecho de que ella sintiera lo mismo que él desde el principio, había sido suerte, tal vez la única vez que la tuvo en la vida.

-Deberíamos dormir ya. - La voz de Riza sonaba somnolienta.

-Tienes razón, espero que nadie haya oído nada. - No pudo evitar reírse.

-No es gracioso, Roy. - Ella trataba de esconder su propia risa.

-Ya ya, vamos a dormir que hemos gastado demasiadas energías con tu juego maligno. -

-Eso le pasa por hacerme enojar, General. -

* * *

Otra semana, otro capítulo! Esta vez vine con otro lemon (Vieron que les dije)

No hay mucho más que decir, espero que lo disfruten. Gracias por sus comentarios 3

Nos leemos la próxima!


	16. Amigos

**Amigos**

Volvió a la habitación luego de salir del baño y él la esperaba en la cama leyendo un libro, mientras acariciaba las orejas de Hayate que se había acostado junto a sus piernas. Exhaló con fuerza, ya le había dicho que no quería que acostumbre a Hayate a subirse a la cama, pero nunca le hacía caso. A pesar de esa nimiedad, esto de compartir con él todas las noches le resultaba muy agradable. Él tuvo razón al decir que en su casa estarían más cómodos, ahora que había terminado de mudarse lo veía.

Roy cerró el libro y le pidió a Hayate que se bajara, el can obedeció y se marchó a dormir seguramente en el sofá que había en la sala de estar.

-Ven, te estaba extrañando. –

Roy le daba palmadas al colchón invitando a recostarse junto a él. Ella se acercó para acomodarse a su lado. Esa calidez cotidiana que los envolvía siempre la relajaba.

\- ¿Te gusta la casa? Admito que nunca le he prestado mucha atención, si hay algo que quieras cambiarle dímelo, podemos pintar o lo que tú quieras. -

-Me gusta como está. Además, es probable que nos transfieran a Central en algún momento, por lo que no valdría la pena modificar mucho la casa. –

Roy acariciaba su pelo mientras asentía. Su meta era llegar a Central (otra vez), así que la casa era lo de menos. Cuando se muden definitivamente a Central sí podrían darse esos lujos. Roy la había rodeado con su brazo y atraído a su pecho, podía sentir sus latidos calmos.

-Estaba pensando que ya es momento de contar lo nuestro. –

Aun cuando Grumman había eliminado las leyes de fraternización, alegando la necesidad de mostrar que los militares "también son humanos", ellos no habían informado de su relación a nadie de su entorno. Sinceramente le resultaba algo delicado, había aguantado por años las insinuaciones de Rebecca y no veía cómo le haría entender que ahora estaban juntos, pero en el pasado nada había sucedido, sería imposible. Pero eran sus amigos, les debían esa confianza después de todo lo sucedido, se sentirían traicionados de seguir escondiendo las cosas.

-Tienes razón, aunque debo prepararme mentalmente para informarle de la Teniente Catalina, ya puedo oír sus gritos histéricos. - Roy se rio, seguro concordaba en que Rebecca no sería nada prudente con su reacción.

-Seguro Breda y Havoc han apostado, me pregunto cuál de los dos ganará. - Era absurdo negar que sus subordinados más cercanos intuían algo, probablemente ni se sorprenderían. A pesar de lo discretos que siempre habían sido con la extensión de su relación, había ocasiones en que las cosas salían a flote. El hecho de que Bradley la eligiera a ella como rehén directo, la manera en que Roy se preocupaba excesivamente por ella, como le permitía que lo tratara como si fuera la superior y él el subordinado que tenía que obedecer. En retrospectiva, lo suyo era el secreto peor guardado del país.

-También me gustaría contarle a Winry y a los Elric, seguro se alegrarán mucho. - Comentó Riza. Winry era una muchacha tan dulce, estaba segura que su reacción sería muy alegre, la reconfortaba tener gente así a su alrededor.

-Sí, seguramente. Sé de alguien que también se alegraría mucho por esto. - Pudo percibir nostalgia en su voz, no tuvo que voltear a verlo para saber qué le ocurría, ni mucho menos que dijera el nombre para saber de quién hablaba.

Todavía recordaba las llamadas recurrentes en horas de trabajo. Las pocas veces que el teléfono suena en la oficina desde entonces, a veces espera escuchar a Roy suspirar con cansancio dando a entender que es su amigo otra vez llamando para hablar de su hija y su esposa. Pero ya no más, desde hace tiempo.

-Creo que él supo que algo sucedía desde que nos vio en Ishval, ese idiota era muy perceptivo. Aunque nunca podría adivinar la profundidad del asunto. –

Se había alejado de su pecho para observarlo, tenía una sonrisa melancólica en los labios. Afortunadamente, ya no se hundía en la tristeza cuando recordaba a Maes Hughes, había logrado aferrarse a los recuerdos agradables en lugar de al vacío de su pérdida.

-Es bastante probable. Era un hombre inteligente y sensible, por eso se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor con tanta facilidad. –

Riza no lo consideraba su amigo, pero si lo respetaba mucho, y sabía que era un hombre con el que se podía contar en cualquier circunstancia. Y había notado que su esposa Gracia era igual, ambos eran hospitalarios y amables.

-Nunca me lo dijo, pero creo que cada vez que me decía que consiga esposa hablaba de ti. Es algo que tengo pendiente con él ¿sabes? Me arrepiento de no haberle contado lo que sentía, de no haberle contado todo lo que pasó entre nosotros dos, podía confiar en él. No debí escondérselo. - Su expresión se ensombreció, los remordimientos a veces lo alcanzaban. Lo besó en la frente y le tomó la cara entre las manos para que la mire.

-Yo no creo que Maes Hughes haya necesitado palabras para comprender la profundidad de lo que tú sentías. Como dices, cuando nos vio en Ishval él comprendió muchas cosas aún sin escucharlas de tu boca. -

\- ¿Tú crees? -

-Definitivamente, te conocía mejor que nadie. Si quieres, podríamos ir a contarles a Gracia y Elicia cuando estemos por Central. Ellas también estarán muy felices. - Su rostro se iluminó, como si las palabras de ella le sacaran un gran peso del pecho, ahora fue él quien le tomó el rostro y la besó, pero con intensidad y agradecimiento.

-Me agrada la idea. Pero, te estás equivocando en algo sobre Hughes. –

Levantó la ceja con intriga.

\- ¿En qué? -

-Él me conocía mucho, pero, tú eres quien más me conoce, hasta el último rincón de mi alma. –

Le regaló la mejor sonrisa que pudo imaginar y no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida. Era cierto si lo pensaba, a veces parecían conectados no solo por sus mentes sino por sus almas. Era mutuo, nadie sabía lo que había en su interior más que Roy Mustang, hasta podría asegurar que lo sabía mejor que ella misma, porque sabía saltear sus barreras y descifrar sus escondites.

Se acomodaron entre las sábanas un junto al otro, ella le daba la espalda y él la rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Abrazarte a ti es mucho mejor que hacerlo con una almohada, mil veces mejor. -

-Imagino que lo es. -

-Puedo escuchar en mi mente la voz de Acero al saber lo nuestro y ya me estoy fastidiando. - No pudo evitar reírse. Ed era otro caso como el de Rebecca, su reacción era impredecible, lo único que cabía esperar es que sería, como mínimo, escandalosa.

…

...

Rebecca la dejó prácticamente sorda de un oído al contarle.

\- ¿ESTÁS JUGANDO CONMIGO RIZA HAWKEYE? -

-Rebecca, si me echan del ejército por falta de audición por tu culpa, te asesinare. No estoy jugando contigo. No te lo dije antes porque era peligroso con las leyes de fraternización, entiendo si estás enojada, pero espero que me entiendas. - Estaban sentadas en la mesa de un café de la ciudad, como les gustaba reunirse. Fue inteligente y eligió una mesa afuera, para que su amiga no destrozara las copas y tazas del lugar con su reacción.

\- ¿Pero entonces antes también te estabas acostando con él? ¡Lo sabía! Y tú negándolo. - Suspiró con cansancio ante la pregunta, ya esperaba eso, ahora venía la parte de explicarle las cosas.

-Ya te dije que no. No negaré que mis sentimientos estaban, pero nunca pasamos de la línea de lo platónico hasta luego del Día Prometido. - Rebecca no pareció satisfecha con la explicación, pero aparentemente prefirió dejar el tema por la paz.

-Entonces ¿Cuánto hace que están juntos? -

-Creo que serían unos nueve meses, si mis cálculos no me fallan. - Habían sido 7 largos meses en la clandestinidad, jugando a las escondidas, separándose a deshoras, y 2 meses desde que Grumman firmó el decreto que los liberó por fin. El Führer fue muy astuto con sus justificaciones para deshacerse de las leyes, convenció a una gran parte de la milicia, aunque por supuesto quedaba una porción ultra conservadora que lo veía como el apocalipsis, si tan solo supieran que vivieron uno de verdad hace poco más de un año.

-Grumman fue bastante oportuno sacando las leyes ahora que lo pienso ¿No crees Rizz? - Ahí estaba el costado perspicaz de su amiga, se esperaba esto. Después de todo era mucha "casualidad", Rebecca como buena parte del ejército sabía del favor que tenía el actual líder del país por su superior.

-Sí, la verdad que sí. Su Excelencia sacó ese decreto en el momento ideal. - Su amiga sonrió con ironía, pero dejó el tema en paz.

-Me alegra saber que eres feliz amiga, Roy Mustang no es mi persona favorita, pero se nota que ustedes se aman, y eso me pone feliz. En serio. -

-Gracias Rebecca. - Se sonrieron con sinceridad y afecto. Eran distintas como el Sol y la Luna, pero la amistad que sentían era indudable. Regresó a beber su té satisfecha de la conversación, pésimo error.

-Bueno, ahora dile a Mustang que se apresure que ya quiero sobrinos eh. Yo no tengo hermanos así que depende de ti Riza. - Se ahogó con lo que estaba tomando, Rebecca Catalina siempre daba en el clavo para incomodarla. La escuchó reírse a carcajadas por su reacción. Era incorregible.

* * *

Otra semana, otro capítulo! Este tiene como dos partes, para no darles dos capítulos muy cortitos, preferí hacerlo así; prometo que haré otro contando como Mustang le cuenta a sus otros subordinados de la relación con Riza.

Espero que les guste, gracias a quienes siempre dejan reviews, me hace muy feliz saber que disfrutan lo que escribo.

Nos leemos la próxima.


	17. Grumman

**Grumman**

Cuando supo lo que pasaba entre Roy Mustang y su nieta no estuvo muy seguro de cómo reaccionar.

Estaba conversando con Madame Christmas, ella le transmitía nueva información que podía serle de utilidad. Él no pudo aguantarse y llevó la conversación a dónde le apetecía.

\- ¿Cómo le está yendo al General Mustang en el Este? ¿Ha hablado con él últimamente? - Dada la relación que unía a la mujer frente a él y a su potencial sucesor, sabía que ella estaba al tanto de todo lo que hacía.

-Todo va bien. La reconstrucción de Ishval no ha presentado más incidentes y sigue su curso con normalidad. -

-Me alegra saber eso. Su asistente… ¿Se encuentra bien? - Madame le dedicó una mirada de comprensión.

-Puedes referirte a Elizabeth como lo que es aquí dentro, Grumman, es seguro. - El hombre suspiró, aún tras tantos años de saberlo, decir esa palabra causaba algo extraño en él.

-Mi.…Nieta ¿se encuentra bien? -

-Muy bien por lo que he escuchado. - Dio una pitada a su cigarro y Grumman asintió satisfecho. Cuando se enteró que tenía una nieta, Riza Hawkeye ya estaba enlistada en el ejército y, peor aún, ya había sido enviada a Ishval. Hizo uso de un gran control para no pedir desesperado que sacaran a esa muchacha del campo de batalla ostentando su cargo y su parentesco, pensó en todos los daños para ella. Ya una mujer en la milicia era poco apreciada, pero si además tenía relación directa con un alto cargo era mucho peor. Solo le quedó a esperar que sus habilidades fueran tan buenas como se decía, que la ayudaran a sobrevivir esa terrible guerra. Y así fue.

Madame suspiró pesadamente, como si analizara lo que iba a decir a continuación.

-A Roycito no le va a gustar que te diga esto, pero no puedo ocultarlo con esa cara de idiota que pones cuando piensas en ella. -

\- ¿Le sucedió algo? - Se asustó levemente.

-Elizabeth y Roy están juntos. Mantienen una relación clandestina para el ejército. Ya sabes, por esas tontas leyes. - Se sorprendió más de lo que cabía esperar.

\- ¿Y se lo contó a pesar de ser un acto ilegal? - La mujer delante de él cerró los ojos y sonrió con arrogancia, le hizo acordar a cierto General que anhelaba seguir sus pasos.

-No te olvides quién soy para ese muchacho Grumman. Nunca me ocultaría algo así. ¿Estás molesto con la noticia? ¿Celoso tal vez, anciano tonto? - Se echó a reír, esa mujer si sabía leer sus pensamientos. Una parte de él si se sentía celoso, era su única nieta, su única familia. No quería que cualquier idiota la use o juegue con ella. Pero siendo realistas, no conocía a nadie mejor para ella que Roy Mustang.

Cuando supo bajo las órdenes de quién iba a estar Riza en el Este, enseguida quiso saber todo de Roy Mustang. Claro que todo era casi de dominio público. El Alquimista de la Llama, el Héroe de la Guerra de Ishval, un chico demasiado joven ostentando un cargo tal vez demasiado alto para su edad, pero lógico para los logros que ya poseía. Como no podía acercarse a Riza Hawkeye, decidió acercarse a él, y al conocerlo mejor, decidió también ayudarlo en este arduo camino que escogió. La carrera a la cima no es sencilla, menos para alguien tan joven.

Descubrió que algo se traía con su nieta cuando, en una conversación casual, le preguntó cómo le gustaban las mujeres y el incauto muchacho describió a su nieta sin darse cuenta.

" _Pues, me suelen gustar de cabello rubio, pero con ojos marrones, siento que son más especiales. Rubias con ojos azules en Amestris sobran, pero rubias con ojos chocolates no hay muchas"_

Luego descubrió que había aprendido alquimia de su yerno, Berthold Hawkeye. Por lo que dedujo que conoció a su nieta antes de siquiera estar ambos en el ejército. Ella era menor que él, lo que lo hizo preguntarse si no se habría unido a la milicia tras él. No podía saberlo.

Vio que al muchacho le gustaba jugar a ser mujeriego. Solo tuvo que sostener una conversación para saber que solo usaba eso como fachada.

-Noté que tu asistente es muy bonita, y coincide con tu descripción de mujer ideal. Dime ¿Ya te has acercado a ella? - Vio a Roy Mustang pasar de su color de piel normal a uno rojo tomate bastante disimulado.

-Existen las leyes de fraternización, señor. No se permiten las relaciones entre superior y subordinados. -

-Por favor, estamos en confianza Mustang. Créeme que muchos se saltan esa ley deliberadamente para acostarse con sus subordinadas, puedes decirme si es así. - No quería escuchar que Roy Mustang dijera que usaba a su nieta para divertirse, dudaba de su reacción si escuchaba algo así.

-No señor, nunca he roto las leyes de fraternización. - Notó que estaba siendo sincero y dejó la temática en paz. Pensó que tal vez estaba equivocado sobre lo que sentía ese chico por su nieta. Aun así, le gustaba molestarlo con propuestas de matrimonio con ella, las que él rechazaba, por supuesto, no sabía de quién hablaba.

Ahora que sabía que las cosas eran así, supo que tenía que hacer algo.

No podía permitir que su nieta corriera la misma suerte que su hija. Condenar su felicidad por unas leyes anticuadas era imperdonable, él era el Führer, tenía que hacer algo.

La idea llegó como una bofetada. Sería difícil, dudaba que la milicia estuviera muy contenta. Redactó el decreto con todo el detalle posible, para que nada pudiera ser refutado.

Se sintió dichoso cuando Roy Mustang le dijo que haría feliz a su nieta, firmó esa hoja de papel con más alegría de la que había sentido en años. Ni ostentar el más alto rango del país se comparaba. Aún desde la distancia se encargaría de que su nieta fuera feliz como merecía.

Enfrentar a la cúpula de Central con el decreto firmado fue una historia aparte.

" _Usted quiere manchar la virtud de esta institución, se ha vuelto loco Su Excelencia."_

" _Esto será el fin de la milicia."_

" _Convertirá los pasillos de los cuarteles en burdeles con esto."_

Habían sobrevivido una catástrofe y aún seguían siendo así de fatalistas, no entendía cómo. Había notado para su agrado que muchos no se habían pronunciado ni a favor ni en contra, eso era bueno. Hora de convencerlos, aunque después de todo, se haría lo que él quisiera.

-Señores, después de la crisis que ha sufrido este país es necesario un cambio. Revolución. Si bien el pueblo reconoce que la milicia los salvó, también tienen sus dudas respecto a nuestra institución. Tenemos que demostrarles que los militares ya no somos los que exterminaron Ishval, que somos humanos y que, como en cualquier empleo normal, la gente puede relacionarse sanamente. No seamos hipócritas, todos sabemos que esas leyes han sido violadas durante décadas, y sinceramente, no culpo a quienes lo hayan hecho. Es nuestra oportunidad de darle una nueva imagen al ejército de cara al pueblo, no la desperdicien permaneciendo anclados al pasado. - Las miradas estaban fijas en la cabeza del país, algunos mostraban cierta "amistad" con la idea, otros asentían satisfechos, unos pocos (bastantes pocos) seguían con expresión de disgusto.

A pesar de la leve oposición, anunció con entusiasmo la abolición de las leyes de fraternización. Contento porque de verdad creía que era un cambio positivo para la imagen de los militares.

Dichoso porque podría ver a su nieta ser feliz, sin tener que ocultarse para estar con el hombre que ama.

* * *

Otra semana, otro capítulo! Esta vez me retrasé un poquito, pido mil perdones.

Acá intenté contar un poquito (evitando tornarme densa) de dónde sale la idea de Grumman de eliminar esas odiosas leyes *sería previo a Acercamientos Inadecuados*

Espero que les guste y cubra un poco sus expectativas. Gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz! Nos leemos la próxima


	18. Familia

**Familia**

"Papi" escuchó en un susurro y sintió el peso de una pequeña mano en su hombro. Abrió los ojos con pesadez, siempre había sido de sueño pesado pero esa vocecita lograba despertarlo, no importaba qué tan profundamente dormido estuviera. Se encontró con esos dos ojos color chocolate mirándole en la oscuridad.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó somnoliento. Veía inquietud en esos ojos marrones que lo habían despertado.

-Es que tengo miedo, no quiero estar solo. - Ya eran varias veces que pasaba lo mismo. Su hijo estaba acostumbrado a dormir junto a Hayate. Desde que nació Maes, el can se había convertido en su guardián, dormía junto a la cuna cuando era bebé y luego cuando creció, compartían la cama. Tristemente, los años pasaban de manera cruel para los animales, y el pobre Black Hayate enfermó gravemente debido a su edad y los había dejado hace algo más de una semana.

Había estado junto a su esposa en situaciones terribles, la muerte de su padre, Ishval, soportar quemaduras en su propia piel, creerlo muerto; pero nunca había visto a Riza llorar tanto como el día que tuvo que despedirse del perro que la acompañó tantos años, y él debía admitir que también se sentía muy dolido. Pero su hijo Maes era el que se llevaba la peor parte.

\- ¿Extrañas a Black Hayate? - El niño asintió.

-Es que cuando yo tenía miedo en las noches él se daba cuenta y se acurrucaba más conmigo, y yo así me sentía a salvo. Pero ahora yo…- Los ojitos se le llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a hacer un pequeño puchero.

-Shh campeón, no llores. Te entiendo, es normal que extrañes a Hayate, pasó muy poco tiempo. Mamá y yo también lo extrañamos. - Acarició el pelo de su pequeño hijo, negro azabache y liso como el suyo, era la perfecta combinación de ambos.

-Ven, acuéstate conmigo. - Maes le respondió con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba colgado de su cuello y sobre su pecho, por suerte el pequeño de 5 años no pesaba tanto.

-Gracias papi. - Le agradeció mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Era un niño cariñoso, costado bastante alentado por el "Tío Alex", como se refería al Coronel Armstrong. Acomodó bien a su niño sobre su pecho para cubrirlo con las sábanas. Roy había vuelto a cerrar sus ojos, cuando la voz de su hijo captó su atención.

-Hola Mami. - Giró la cabeza y se encontró con otros dos ojos chocolate que observaban la escena. Veía algo de reprobación mezclada con ternura, Riza intentaba que Maes no se acostumbrara a meterse en la cama de ellos, pero entendía lo que le sucedía de momento.

-Hola mi rey ¿Qué haces encima de tu padre? -

-Tenía miedo y estaba solito, mami. - El rostro de su esposa se suavizó, la maternidad era un costado de Riza Hawkeye que nunca creyó conocer, pero que definitivamente le sentaba a la perfección.

-Entiendo, por hoy está bien, pero vas a tener que acostumbrarte a dormir sin… Hayate. - La voz femenina se quebró levemente al referirse a su perro que ahora ya no estaba entre ellos. Maes asintió sobre su pecho. Riza se acercó a besarle la frente a Maes y a darle un beso en la mejilla a él.

-Bien, ahora vamos a descansar que mañana hay mucho que hacer. -

Cuando percibió que su hijo se había dormido volvió a observar a la mujer a su lado.

\- ¿Cuándo te despertaste? -

-Cuando abrió la puerta de nuestra habitación. - Sonrió, los sentidos de esa mujer eran algo de temer.

-Está bastante afectado con el tema. Tal vez, deberíamos buscar otro perro. - Lo dijo con cautela, sabía que Riza no estaba lista para recibir a otro perro, la muerte de Hayate todavía estaba muy en carne viva en ella.

-Tal vez…-

\- ¿Aún no estás lista cierto? - Ella negó con la cabeza y luego observó a Maes que dormía profundamente en su pecho.

-No, no lo estoy. Pero él lo necesita, no puedo ser egoísta, seguro me encariñe fácilmente con el perro. -

-Seguro que sí. -

Definitivamente, a Riza Hawkeye la maternidad le calzaba a la perfección.

…

Había estado tan ocupada estas semanas que no se había percatado que algo había faltado.

 _Algo no había venido._

Hizo los cálculos mentalmente, seis semanas, casi siete. Eso había pasado desde la última vez que tuvo su período. Había notado algunas otras cosas, le venían mareos de la nada, náuseas. Había atribuido todo al estrés del trabajo.

Casi se desmaya finalmente cuando el doctor le comunicó que estaba embarazada, dado sus síntomas y por lo que vio al revisarla.

No podía ser. No, simplemente no podía.

Se encerró en el baño a procesar la información. Escuchaba a Hayate gimotear desde afuera. Se sentía una carga, faltaba tan poco para llegar a la cima y ella agregó una piedra en el camino. Rompió en llanto, la idea de irse para no estorbar cruzó su mente. ¿Y si él no quería esto, justo en este momento? Nunca se lo diría, él no era así. Tampoco tenía excusas para irse y dejarlo, jamás lo permitiría, la buscaría en cualquier lado.

Escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse y a Hayate ladrar, era Roy. Su corazón se detuvo un segundo, estaba aterrada por comunicarle la noticia. Ni siquiera sabía que había ido al hospital, aprovechó que él tenía una reunión a la que ella no podía asistir para irse.

\- ¿Riza estás en casa? - No le respondió. Intentaba ahogar los sollozos contra la palma de su mano. Tocó la puerta del baño, el sonido la sobresaltó.

\- ¿Estás ahí cariño? - Tragó saliva y respiró hondo para tratar de que su voz saliera lo más normal posible.

-Si, en un momento salgo. - Se olvidaba que estaba hablando con Roy Mustang, no podía engañarlo.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? - Abrió la puerta del baño, ella no podía ni mirarlo a los ojos.

\- ¿Estuviste llorando Riza? ¿Acaso te sientes mal? - La miraba tan preocupado y eso la hizo sentir peor, no pudo reprimir el llanto.

-Lo siento. -

\- ¿Qué sientes? - Se había arrodillado para estar a su nivel, ya que ella estaba sentada sobre la tapa del inodoro. Le había tomado las manos, ella seguía sin poder mirarlo directamente.

-Entenderé si quieres que me vaya para no estorbarte, no voy a enojarme. - El rostro de Roy estaba entre consternado y confundido.

\- ¿Qué dices? Yo nunca voy a querer que te alejes de mí. - Eso solo logró aumentar el caudal de su llanto, pensaba en cómo cambiaría la opinión de su esposo cuando le dijera lo que sucedía.

-Estoy embarazada, lo siento tanto. - Al fin se atrevió a mirarlo, le debía al menos esa valentía. Estaba pasmado, seguramente procesando lo que acababa de oír.

\- ¿De verdad estás… Embarazada Riza? - Ella asintió, había embarrado el camino de la manera más estúpida.

-Esto es...Inesperado. Espera ¿Creías que te dejaría ir estando embarazada? - Roy se veía molesto, portaba una mueca de disgusto.

-Es que es un estorbo, justo ahora que…- No pudo seguir porque él la cortó.

\- ¿Qué clase hombre crees que soy? - Por el tono de su voz, estaba verdaderamente enfadado. Había dejado de llorar y lo observaba, él se había puesto de pie frente a ella. Tenía los puños apretados, lo vio apretar los ojos y respirar hondo intentando serenarse. Se agachó un poco y le tomó de los hombros para mirarla directo a los ojos.

-Sé que esto no estaba en nuestros planes, menos ahora. Pero pasó, está pasando, mejor dicho. Y créeme que fuera de la sorpresa, me siento feliz. No vuelvas a pensar cosas como esa. - Eso la sorprendió.

-¿De verdad estás feliz?-

-Sí, muy feliz de hecho. Eres la única mujer con la que querría hacer esto. Pero quiero que tú también estés feliz. - Con esas palabras se calmó un poco. Quizás fue algo fatalista. Roy la amaba, y aunque no era lo ideal, sabía que ella era más importante que su meta, jamás permitiría que estuviera lejos de él. Nunca había deseado hijos, creía no merecerlos (ambos lo creían), como tampoco se creían merecedores de ser felices juntos, pero estaban juntos hace 5 años y casados hace casi 4. Y ahora estaban esperando un hijo. La vida les sonreía a pesar de haber causado tanto dolor.

-Estoy un poco alterada aún, pero la idea me agrada, y sé que cuando me tranquilice también me sentiré feliz. -

Roy la tomó entre sus brazos y la levantó del inodoro. La miró sonriente, iluminado, no pudo evitar sentirse dichosa.

-Perdón por haber pensado esas cosas. - Él negó con la cabeza y acarició su rostro, la besó con dulzura en los labios.

-Ahora tienes que cuidarte más, tienes que comer mejor. -

-Lo sé, el médico ya me lo dijo. Que tengo que ser cuidadosa por mi edad. - Rodó los ojos, ese comentario le había molestado, era una mujer joven, podía llevar adelante un embarazo.

-Bien, entonces seremos cuidadosos. No pienso perderle pisada Riza Hawkeye, aprendí de la mejor. - La hizo reír. Se sorprendía como lograba cambiar todo con unas simples palabras, era un don natural, un poder especial que él tenía sobre su persona.

Eran escasos, pero los momentos en los que podían sentirse como solamente un hombre y una mujer viviendo su vida juntos era satisfactorios. Olvidar por un rato los pecados, las cosas pendientes, se sentía muy bien.

* * *

Otra semana, otro capítulo! O más bien 2 en 1. Como la otra vez, para no dejarles un capítulo muy cortito, fusioné dos con la misma temática en uno!

Probablemente algunos no concuerden conmigo, pero yo siento que en un primer momento, un embarazo en esa relación podría considerarse un "problema", sobretodo a ojos de Riza que se preocupa demasiado porque Roy no pierda los ojos del objetivo común. Diganme qué opinan

Como siempre, muchas gracias por los comentarios, me hacen muy feliz y me alientan mucho a seguir.

Nos leemos la próxima!


	19. Aniversario

**Aniversario**

Se sentía emocionada como una adolescente mientras se preparaba. No podía evitarlo, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de alistarse para algo como esto. Incluso compró un vestido azul marino muy hermoso que había visto y le gustó al instante.

Él se había puesto la camisa que ella le obsequió para la ocasión. Clásica, de color verde oscuro. Le sentaba a la perfección con su piel. Se miraba al espejo satisfecho con su aspecto (como de costumbre).

-Me gusta mucho el color de esta camisa, le has dado en el clavo. Gracias. -

-No es nada, sabía que te quedaría bien. - Volteó a verla y sonrió. Ella estaba terminando de aplicarse algo de maquillaje, nunca lo hacía, pero quería hacer algo distinto. Se dejó el cabello suelto, el vestido tenía mangas cortas y cubría su espalda por completo, se ajustaba en la cintura y la falda era tipo lápiz.

-Ese vestido es muy hermoso. Te queda a la perfección. - Sintió como los brazos masculinos le rodeaban la cintura y Roy Mustang invadió todos sus sentidos. Se giró para verlo de frente y se perdió brevemente en ese rostro algo infantil que acariciaba y besaba desde hacía un año, era increíble cómo pasaba el tiempo. Lo besó dulcemente en los labios.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos o llegaremos tarde al teatro. - Roy asintió apenas separado de su rostro.

Caminaban de la mano por la ciudad, sin miedo. Hace un año no habrían imaginado que podrían darse ese lujo tan pronto, parecía tan lejano. Luego del teatro fueron a cenar. Los llevaron a su mesa, el lugar era lindo, sencillo y elegante. Comieron y bebieron mientras reían recordando viejos tiempos, anécdotas de cuando vivían juntos bajo el techo de su padre, de cuando compartían tiempo con los otros miembros de su equipo, cuando Edward y Alphonse aparecían por el Cuartel.

-Voy un momento al baño, enseguida regreso. - Lo observó levantarse y llevar su saco, eso le pareció raro. Vio como algunas miradas femeninas se posaban en Roy Mustang mientras se encaminaba al baño, pero le restó importancia, los celos no eran una parte importante de su personalidad. Dio unos tragos a la copa de vino, hasta que oyó que se acercaba de nuevo y se sentó en su lugar.

\- ¿Te parece si compartimos algo de postre? Se me antoja algo dulce, pero preferiría que no comamos demasiado. - Sonrió con picardía y se acarició levemente la barbilla, para luego entrelazar los dedos con la mano de ella que descansaba sobre la mesa.

-Me agradaría algo con chocolate. - Acarició la mano que ahora descansaba unida a la suya, mientras Roy hizo un gesto con su mano para llamar al camarero. Le pidió el postre que quería y notó que le guiñó el ojo. No dijo nada, tal vez le había parecido simplemente, o solo había sido un movimiento involuntario.

Al cabo de unos minutos el camarero se acercaba a su mesa con una bandeja que depositó entre los dos. A Riza casi se le detiene el corazón, cuando notó que detrás del platillo se asomaba la esquina de una caja de terciopelo negro. ¿Acaso Roy iba a…? Le había dicho terminantemente que no quería que fuera en público, pero ahora dudaba de poder cumplir la amenaza de negarse. Empezó a ponerse nerviosa, ansiosa. Y él lo notó.

-No tienes que poner esa cara de susto, no es lo que crees. - Se sobresaltó ante la voz de su pareja. Roy tomó la caja y Riza vio que no era cuadrada como las que portan anillos, sino alargada. Roy la abrió, y ante sus ojos apareció un bello brazalete de oro blanco que había visto en una joyería hacía unas semanas. Lo había amado cuando lo vio, pero no había dicho una sola palabra al respecto.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que me había gustado? No dije nada. - Él sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-Te conozco. Lo observaste por más segundos de lo normal, y además una leve sonrisa se te asomaba, así que supe que era de tu agrado. Feliz aniversario, mi amor. - Se sentía emocionada, no solo por el regalo que era hermoso sino por todo, por cada segundo a su lado en este año tan agitado que habían pasado.

Roy le colocó el brazalete con cuidado y le besó la muñeca. Su rostro también lucía emocionado, observaba la muñeca con el brazalete puesto como si fuera una ensoñación.

-Gracias, es bellísimo. -

-Es perfecto para ti. Ahora, terminemos el postre y vayamos a casa. - Riza asintió con una sonrisa.

Se dirigieron a casa sin apuro, caminando bajo la luz de la luna, en paz. Se detenían de vez en cuando para besarse y reírse.

Una vez en su hogar, fueron directo a su habitación. Ella se sentó en la cama a observarlo quitarse el saco y el chaleco. Suspiró y captó su atención.

-Déjame ayudarte a quitarte los zapatos. - No pudo negarse porque él ya estaba arrodillado frente a ella y deshaciéndose de uno de sus zapatos mientras acariciaba la pantorrilla con suavidad. A diferencia de lo que imaginaba, teniendo en cuenta a los demás hombres que conocía, la debilidad de Roy Mustang no eran los pechos grandes; sino las piernas, o al menos las suyas.

-De verdad te asustaste cuando viste la caja del brazalete. - La pinchó con una sonrisa jocosa en los labios.

-Creí que habías ignorado mi segunda condición alevosamente, solo fue eso. -

-Dijiste que, si lo hacía así, me dirías que no y me dispararías. Y cariño, no puedo arriesgarme a que me digas que no.- Ella sonrió, tal vez había exagerado con su reacción. Y con su amenaza.

-Yo también prefiero algo más íntimo, donde estemos solo los dos. Como, por ejemplo, ahora mismo. - Continuó Roy quitándole el otro zapato.

-Sí, algo así estaría bien. -

-Bueno, ya que estamos de acuerdo…- Roy se paró y se acercó al cajón de la mesa de noche, tomó algo que Riza no llegó a ver.

\- ¿Qué haces? - Mustang volvió a ponerse frente a ella y arrodillarse como cuando estaba quitándole los zapatos. Sostenía algo entre sus manos y lo veía nervioso. Respiró hondo y finalmente le enseñó en una de sus manos una pequeña caja cuadrada de terciopelo rojo. Su corazón empezó a latir como un loco.

-Ábrela. - Roy le entregó la caja a ella, que la observaba sin poder creerlo. La abrió con lentitud. Dentro había un anillo con 4 pequeñas piedras. Hermoso. Simple, elegante y bello.

-Oh Roy es tan hermoso. - Su voz sonaba débil, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar. Él tomó sus manos entre las suyas y respiró hondo para comenzar a hablar.

-Riza. Mi primera amiga, mi primer amor, mi único amor, mi protectora, mi Verdad… Mi reina. - La voz de Roy también sonaba quebrada, se notaba que trataba de mantener la compostura.

\- ¿Te casarías conmigo? - Riza se echó a llorar, esto era más de lo que alguna vez soñó. Más de lo que alguna vez creyó que merecía. Movió su cabeza afirmativamente varias veces hasta que la voz al fin pudo salir de su garganta.

-Si, por supuesto que sí. - Él dejó escapar algunas lágrimas y un suspiro aliviado, como si de verdad creyera que ella se negaría. La tomó de la nuca y la besó enérgicamente. Tomó el anillo para colocarlo en el dedo anular, ahora todo tenía forma.

-Te prometo que tendrás la boda de tus sueños. -

-No es que alguna vez haya soñado con eso, Roy. Podemos hacerlo yendo a ver al juez y ya, no es necesario nada más. - Él se sentó junto a ella en la cama, sosteniendo sus manos.

-Es necesario lo que quieras tú. Si quieres que solo vayamos a ver a un juez, haremos eso. Si quieres una gran boda, haremos eso. Por favor, no dejes de lado tus deseos, no en esto. - Tal vez no estaría mal, hacer realmente lo que quisieran por una vez. Una boda pequeña no haría daño.

-Tal vez… Algo sencillo. Con invitados y una pequeña fiesta...Y un vestido, aunque no sé si puedo casarme con vestido. - Su ahora prometido sonrió ilusionado y le acarició la mejilla para luego besar sus labios.

-Lo que mi Reina desee, se hará. -

* * *

Otra semana, otro capítulo! Me atrasé bastante esta vez, pido mil perdones, espero compensarlo con el capítulo.

Y tenemos el primer aniversario, y la propuesta! No hay mucho que explicar supongo, quise que fuera fiel al estilo, no me imaginaba algo pomposo con gente desconocida aplaudiendo.

Espero que les guste, gracias por siempre acompañarme con sus palabras 3 Nos vemos la próxima!


	20. Remordimientos

**Remordimientos**

Se despertó con dificultad, le dolía un poco la cabeza y el cuerpo, sobretodo la parte baja. Sonrió con arrogancia al recordar el porqué.

Habían ido a una fiesta, a pesar de que Riza se mantenía reacia a ir, terminó por convencerla. Bebieron, bailaron y se la pasaron en grande, hasta que ella se le acercó sugerentemente para susurrarle en el oído "Vámonos a casa a seguir con la fiesta" y él aceptó gustosamente. Estaban algo ebrios, los dos, por lo que llegaron a los tropezones a la cama. Ni siquiera recordaba cuánto tiempo estuvieron haciéndolo, solo sabía que habían caído dormidos ni bien finalizaron.

A pesar de los dolores musculares, cierta parte de su cuerpo estaba en condiciones para repetir lo de la noche anterior. Y le pareció una idea estupenda.

Se volteó hacía Riza con la intención de despertarla para saber si le apetecía lo mismo que a él, pero en cuanto la vio su estómago dio un vuelco, borrando su sonrisa de un golpe. El deseo que lo recorría fue rápidamente reemplazado por la culpa.

Riza estaba recostada dándole la espalda, desnuda. Ella siempre se tomaba el trabajo de colocarse alguna camiseta o camisón para dormir, pero anoche estaba tan agotada que simplemente se durmió. Y entonces ahí estaba su espalda, la primera cosa que vio esa mañana. Esas horribles cicatrices le devolvían la mirada desafiante, y el monstruoso tatuaje que invadía esa piel nívea parecía reírse de él.

Tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, no podía despegar los ojos de la espalda de su compañera. Recordó lo furioso que se sintió al ver como Berthold Hawkeye había marcado a su hija para siempre con la investigación de la, según sus propias palabras, "alquimia más poderosa de todas". Si se hubiese enterado con su Maestro aún vivo, probablemente habría sucumbido a la necesidad de golpearlo y reclamarle lo que había hecho. Años después, él se convirtió en lo mismo que Berthold Hawkeye. Los recuerdos de Riza Hawkeye bajo sus llamas lo torturaban de sobre manera. Le dolía más haberla dañado a ella que cualquier otra cosa que haya hecho con su alquimia, aunque fuera egoísta pensar así. Y le pesó más luego de tener que usar su alquimia para salvar su propia vida, cuando sintió las llamas sobre su piel, quemando su carne, entendió por completo el calvario al que sometió a la mujer que ama.

Se sentó en la cama abatido y suspiró con tristeza. Aparentemente el suspiro bastó para despertar a Riza. Trató de componer su estado, los ojos se le comenzaban a humedecer. Ella se revolvió un poco entre las sábanas para finalmente voltearse a verlo. Le sonrió con tanto amor que Roy Mustang tuvo que esforzarse para no llorar.

-Hola. - Le dijo con dulzura ella, con la voz todavía ronca de haber dormido. Hasta que se percató de su estado de desnudez y su rostro cambió a uno de preocupación.

-Lo siento, me quedé dormida y olvidé vestirme. -

-No tienes que sentirlo. Debo acostumbrarme a… verlas. -

Ella se sentó para acercarse a él y se sintió tan avergonzado que escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Estaba marcada de una manera inexplicable. El tatuaje, en el caso de ser visto, podría justificarse como una mala decisión en un viaje exótico. Pero las quemaduras...Esas no tenían justificativo ante un ojo desconocido. Muchos años atrás creía que fue Berthold quien condenó a su hija a la soledad al darle tal carga; pero en realidad había sido a él. Después de todo ¿Cómo le explicas a un hombre que tienes la espalda tatuada y desfigurada por quemaduras sin espantarlo? Eso le hizo pensar en otra cosa. ¿Y si Riza Hawkeye no lo amaba realmente, y estaba con él porque era el único al que no necesitaba explicarle lo que pasaba? No la culpaba si era así, y se conformaría con que lo eligiera por esa razón, pero era un trago muy amargo.

-Imagino que deben haber sido un problema para poder relacionarte con otras personas. - Riza lo miró extrañado por el tópico que había abordado seguramente.

-En el único momento que alguien podría verme sin camiseta era la Academia, y debía cuidarme de todos modos por el tatuaje que me dio mi padre. Las quemaduras no fueron un gran cambio. -

-Hablo de cuando querías…- No pudo terminar la oración, entre lo doloroso de pensar en haber afectado tanto su vida y los celos era demasiado. Afortunadamente ella lo entendió.

-Pues, ya sabes qué pasó en la Academia. Tuve que ocultar mi espalda esa vez, aun con el tatuaje, no es algo que una chica de 18 años pueda explicar fácilmente. Y, sinceramente, no he tenido muchas situaciones similares con alguien que no fueras tú. - La pregunta le daba vueltas en la cabeza, era estúpida, lo sabía; pero necesitaba tanto saber.

\- ¿Estás conmigo sólo porque no tienes que darme explicaciones sobre tu espalda? - Vio incredulidad en esos ojos color chocolate.

\- ¿Qué dices Roy? Si sabes que te amo, te he amado desde que era una adolescente. No pienses cosas así. - Ella tomó su mano y puso la otra en su hombro, mientras lo acariciaba suavemente. Él se mordía el labio para no llorar, pero fracasó terriblemente. Explotó.

\- ¡Es que no deberías Riza! No deberías amarme, te he hecho tanto daño. - Escondió el rostro en la mano que ella no sostenía.

Era contradictorio. Amar tanto a alguien, que ese alguien te ame, pero que una parte tuya siempre te diga que no la mereces. Que tienes que dejarla ir. Intentó, por Dios que lo hizo, pero era simplemente imposible. Deseó de corazón que ella no lo amara, aunque doliera como una daga, que encontrara a alguien que la cuidara y le diera lo que él no podía (al menos en ese entonces).

Con un ágil movimiento, Riza se sentó sobre sus piernas y quitó la mano que le cubría el rostro, tomándola entre las suyas y besándola. Secó sus lágrimas con sus pulgares y besó sus ojos, él solo la dejó hacer.

-No digas eso. No vuelvas a decir eso, por favor. El amor no es algo de deber o no deber, simplemente es. Me enamoré de ti cuando éramos unos niños, y eso no cambió ni va a cambiar. Deja de castigarte por mis cicatrices, yo te las pedí, las necesitaba. Me liberaste de una carga terrible ese día. Y lo que dices, de ocultarme, aún sin ellas debería hacerlo, lo que mi padre me dejó no es algo fácil de explicar o de mostrar. -

-Soy un monstruo Riza, debí negarme rotundamente. - Intentaba serenarse, pero no podía dejar de llorar.

-No te llames "monstruo" porque eso no es verdad. Obedeciste mi petición. Tal vez, sin esas quemaduras, yo habría tomado una decisión demasiado drástica para borrar ese conocimiento. - Roy se sintió asustado de solo pensar en esa "decisión drástica", seguramente la misma que afirmó tomaría luego de matarlo a él, esa vez que casi se pierde a sí mismo.

-Yo no hubiese permitido que…- Ella lo calló con un suave beso en los labios.

-Basta de hablar sobre esto. No quiero que sigas pensando en cosas como esas. Yo te amo, quiero que seas feliz con lo nuestro, a veces me cuesta creer que podamos estar viviendo nuestra relación con tanta facilidad tan pronto. Pensé que tomaría décadas. Pensé que nunca sucedería. Pero aquí estamos, entonces deja de castigarte mi amor, por favor. - Había una súplica tan sincera en sus ojos.

No sería sencillo despegarse de esos pensamientos, pero Riza tenía razón.

Hace algún tiempo no habrían imaginado que podrían estar compartiendo una casa, la vida. Construyendo un hogar que sea de los dos. No era justo contaminar su felicidad con eso, ni para ella, ni para él, ni para lo que sea que había permitido que esto sucediera.

Se abrazó a Riza para enterrar el rostro en sus pechos, sentir su piel y percibir su olor, ella acariciaba su cabello con dulzura. Levantó la cabeza para cruzar sus ojos con los suyos y ella le volvió a sonreír con el mismo amor que cuando recién despertó, pero está vez él le regresó otra sonrisa.

-Prometo que voy a empezar a alejar esas cosas de mi mente. Intentaré ser menos duro conmigo mismo, y disfrutar lo que tenemos. - Ella asintió satisfecha. Él la levantó por la cintura para recostarla en la cama y colocarse encima de ella. Besó su cuello y sus clavículas mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda.

-Te amo tanto, fui tan afortunado de que me hayas elegido. -

-La suerte no tiene nada que ver, Roy. Yo también te amo.-

* * *

Otra semana, otro capítulo! (Esta vez no me atrasé vieron?)

Definitivamente si hay algo que (creo) Roy elegiría cambiar es lo que sucedió con Riza y su espalda. En el animé (Brotherhood) ella le suplica que la queme y él se muestra reacio, pero termina cediendo a sus súplicas; pero aun asi estamos seguros de que se siente sumamente culpable de haberle hecho algo tan doloroso. Eso quise ilustrar acá, más adelante tengo en preparación un cap que habla de cuando le realiza las quemaduras.

Espero que les guste, gracias a quienes leen y dejan sus comentarios 3 me llenan de alegría! Nos leemos la próxima


	21. Despedida de Soltero

**Despedida de Soltero**

Por momentos le costaba creer que al día siguiente se casaría. Luego de años y años de escuchar a su amigo diciéndole que "se consiguiera una esposa", simplemente creyó que nunca sucedería.

Pero aquí estaba, esperando que se hiciera otro día para poder casarse con la única mujer que había amado, y a la que nunca creyó poder amar activamente.

Como era costumbre, esta noche era su "despedida de soltero". Recordaba la de su amigo Maes Hughes, ellos dos riéndose de idioteces de la Academia hasta deshoras de la noche; la suya sería muy similar.

Riza se mostró reacia a ir con su amiga Rebecca, Schezca, Ross, la joven Winry Rockbell y la niña de Xing que había salvado su vida, pero él la convenció, quería que se divirtiera tanto como él. Ellas se quedarían en su casa.

Él estaba en la casa de Havoc, con el susodicho, Breda, Fuery, Acero, Al, Alex Armstrong (no sabía qué hacía ahí, pero era buena compañía) y Falman. La idea era básicamente lo mismo, beber algo, divertirse. Él no necesitaba "despedirse" de nada.

-Nunca creí que usted se casaría Jefe. - Comentó Havoc mientras se servía un vaso con cerveza. Roy simplemente se encogió de hombros y bebió de su propio vaso. Él tampoco creyó casarse alguna vez, porque nunca pensó que podría hacerlo con quién quería.

-Yo tampoco creía que era un hombre de matrimonio General. - Declaró Falman con la formalidad que lo caracterizaba.

-No creo serlo en realidad. Solo soy de ella, y por eso lo hago. Ella se merece esto. - Estuvo siempre mentalmente preparado para una relación en la clandestinidad, por eso teniendo la libertad de hacer esto, lo hizo. No dudó un segundo al proponerlo.

-Eso fue cursi, Coronel idiota. -

-Ya te dije que es General, Acero. Y tampoco estás en el ejército, puedes llamarme por mi nombre. -

-Tal vez cuando tú dejes de llamarme "Acero". Ya no soy alquimista estatal. - Sonrió sabiendo que eso no sucedería, una costumbre como esa era difícil de erradicar.

-Yo siempre sospeché que algo se traían, pero nunca pensé que sería algo así...Tan intenso. - Ahora era Breda el que se mostraba curioso.

Cuando les comunicó de su relación con Riza Hawkeye, los había notado poco sorprendidos. Se los había reclamado y la respuesta de Breda y Havoc en ese momento fue "Ya nos lo imaginábamos". En ese entonces se planteó lo malo que era disimulando lo que sentía. Era capaz de engañar a los enemigos más poderosos, que podían observarlo desde cualquier lado, pero no era capaz de esconder que se moría por su asistente, se sintió un poco patético.

Claro que ninguno de ellos sabía exactamente lo profundo que era lo que pasaba entre él y su futura esposa.

-Creo que nunca les conté cómo la conocí ¿verdad? - Todos los presentes negaron con la cabeza. Les contaría una versión "adecuada", obviando las partes más dolorosas de su historia con Riza.

-Pues bien, yo conocí a Riza cuando tenía unos 15 años, ella tendría 13. Aprendí alquimia de su padre. -

\- ¿El padre de la Capitán Hawkeye era alquimista? - Alphonse se veía asombrado y emocionado, como si saber eso fuera algo maravilloso. Roy asintió con una sonrisa. -Así es Al, él fue quien descubrió la alquimia de fuego. - El rostro del menor de los Elric se iluminó aún más ante ese conocimiento.

-Al principio ella se mantenía bastante distante, y yo solo había notado que era muy bonita. Luego comenzamos a hablar un poco, nunca se destacó por hablar demasiado, pero era una agradable compañía y una buena distracción de las sesiones de estudio con su padre. - Obvió describir la personalidad de Berthold Hawkeye, no era algo que deseaba recordar en un momento así.

\- ¿Y entonces qué sucedió? - Fuery estaba bastante entusiasmado con la historia. De hecho, cuando le contó a él sobre su relación se había mostrado muy emocionado. "Me alegra mucho que la Capitán y usted sean felices" le había dicho, definitivamente Fuery tenía un corazón muy noble.

-Por ese entonces solo conversábamos, yo no me atrevía a decirle que me gustaba. Me sentía un tonto, creía que ella nunca se fijaría en mí. Además, estaba mi Maestro, si sabía lo que quería con su hija seguro me cortaba las pelotas. - Se rio junto a los demás. Dudaba realmente que a su Maestro le importara demasiado la castidad de su hija. Dudaba que le importara su hija en algún aspecto.

\- ¿Y cuánto tiempo estuviste dudando? - Le preguntó Edward con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo con sorna. Él sonrió de lado antes de responder.

-Dos años. Y ni siquiera fui yo quien dio el paso, fue ella. - A pesar de los años que pasaron, se sonrojaba un poco cuando recordaba los besos que se dio con Riza ese día que se marchaba para convertirse en militar.

-Me parece muy romántico que se quieran desde hace tanto General. - El teniente coronel Armstrong se veía conmovido, ese hombre tenía un modo especial de ver las cosas. Cuando supo de su relación, entró histéricamente a la oficina a felicitarlos a su tan particular manera y llorando a mares. Al saber lo de su compromiso, se presentó a ofrecerles la Residencia Armstrong para casarse y festejar. Roy sabía que la dueña de esa mansión era en realidad la General Armstrong, así que se mostró escéptico; Alex lo tranquilizó comunicando las palabras dichas por su hermana textualmente: "Esa pobre mujer merece casarse en un lugar bello si va a pasar el resto de su vida junto a un cobarde inservible". Roy no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas, aceptó con gusto. Para convencer a Riza bastó con mostrarle el jardín de la residencia, su rostro maravillado como el de una niña ante la belleza de ese lugar lo había enamorado todavía más (si es que era posible algo así).

-Entonces… ¿Su primera vez fue juntos? - Por supuesto, el más directo, Jean Havoc. Los demás lo miraron con desaprobación por la pregunta de índole personal. Él entendía la curiosidad, no haría daño responder.

-Sí, así fue. -

-¿Qué edad tenía usted?-

-Si mis cálculos no fallan, yo tenía 20. Fue cuando terminé la formación de la Academia. - Todos parecían altamente sorprendidos por su respuesta. La fama de mujeriego que había alimentado seguramente los había llevado a creer que su despertar sexual fue temprano. Nada más alejado de la realidad.

\- ¿De verdad tenía 20? No tiene que mentirnos a nosotros. - Le preguntó Breda dudoso.

-Es cierto. Cuando era más joven lo único que me interesaba era aprender alquimia, la única chica con la que hablaba era Riza y no podía tocarla. Así que preferí esperar, no era una prioridad para mí en ese momento. - Todos se veían muy interesados en lo que contaba, y él se dio cuenta que disfrutaba mucho de contar su historia con la mujer que amaba, ponerlo en palabras lo hacía más tangible.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar algo General? - Inquirió Fuery tímidamente. Todos se voltearon a verlo, seguramente intrigados de qué quería saber. Roy lo invitó a que continúe.

-Si se conocían de tan jóvenes, ¿por qué no se casaron en ese momento? Así ella no se habría enlistado...Perdón si soy muy descarado, no tiene que responder si no quiere. -

Cuantas veces se hizo la misma pregunta. Noches enteras, cuando el alcohol hacía sus efectos en su estado de ánimo. Tantas cosas habrían sido distintas si se la hubiese llevado con él después de la muerte de Berthold Hawkeye. Claro que tenía bien en cuenta las razones para no hacerlo.

-Créeme Fuery, muchas veces he pensado en eso. Muchas veces me he culpado por no hacerlo. Pero lo cierto es que yo no tenía nada que ofrecerle, ni siquiera era alquimista estatal, aunque a ella no le hubiese importado no era correcto. Luego estaba Ishval, la situación era cada vez más violenta y sería enviado ahí como soldado o como alquimista tarde o temprano, y si no volvía ¿qué sería de ella? Cargarla con la viudez a los 18 o 19 años sería terrible, volver a arrastrarla a perder un ser querido, otro luto, hubiese sido egoísta de mi parte. - Suspiró con pesadez. - O tal vez fui simplemente un cobarde, temía que ella fuera demasiado buena para mí. -

-Son razones bastante válidas, de hecho, al menos para mí. - Comentó Al para mostrarle su apoyo.

-Gracias Al. -

-Lo que importa es que ahora pueden estar juntos y ser felices. - Roy se sintió confortado por Alphonse, le agradecía de corazón esas palabras para calmar su turbulenta mente.

-Si… Tienes razón. - Contestó Acero. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, si de corazón o para que él no se hunda en la miseria no lo sabía, pero agradecía el apoyo.

Havoc dio un golpe en la mesa, sobresaltando a todo el grupo.

-Bueno ya basta de caras largas, esta noche es para celebrar. Celebrar que el Jefe y Hawkeye van a ser muy felices, y que las mujeres del ejército ahora perderán las esperanzas con el General y habrá algo para los perdedores como yo. - Todos rieron ante el intento de brindis de Havoc.

Miró a los hombres que lo rodeaban que bebían y bromeaban, y se sintió muy afortunado de tenerlos. Aunque la ausencia de cierta voz escandalosa diciendo "te lo dije" se hacía notar entre el bullicio. Alzó su vaso y murmuró "esto también va por ti amigo, gracias" mientras los demás no lo escuchaban.

* * *

Otra semana, otro capítulo! Siempre trato de alternar los POV de Roy y Riza, pero cuando se me vino esta idea preferí simplemente plasmarla y ya.

Me gustaba la idea de Mustang poniendo en palabras su relación con Riza, con alguien que no fuera ella. Todos los hombres que lo rodean en ese momento tienen su confianza, y por eso él logra abrirse (aunque no del todo, mejor no hablar de cierta persona). Espero que les guste!

Gracias a quienes me apoyan siempre, siempre leen y comentan, me hacen muy feliz 3


	22. Maes

**Maes**

Estaba tan inquieto que notaba que estaba fastidiando a su acompañante.

-Jefe, todo va a estar bien, cálmese. Me pone nervioso a mi. -

-Qué fácil para ti decirlo Havoc. -

No quería ser desagradable, ya que los había molestado a él y a Rebecca Catalina a estas horas cuando se encontró con la situación entre manos.

Riza ya tenía una barriga enorme, pero el momento del parto no parecía llegar. Eso ya lo preocupaba, sabía de los riesgos que eso implicaba, pero ella le restaba importancia e incluso bromeaba al respecto.

-Nadie puede dudar que es un Mustang, no importa cuánto le pida que haga las cosas a tiempo no está dispuesto o dispuesta a hacerlas. -

-No me parece algo para reírse, Riza. -

-Yo no me estoy riendo, Roy. - Y después de eso se reía suavemente.

Ya corrían dos semanas de atraso cuando la voz ligeramente elevada de Riza captó su atención desde el baño.

-Se me rompió la fuente. - Le dijo ella observando el suelo, ahora totalmente mojado. Él hizo uso de todo su entrenamiento para no entrar en pánico y ocuparse de llevarla al hospital; antes de salir llamó a Havoc y Catalina para que los encontraran allí.

Y aquí estaban, esperando desde hace 5 horas, cuando se llevaron a Riza a sala de partos, pero no le permitieron acompañarla. Él quería estar con ella, necesitaba asegurarse que estaba bien. El miedo a la "venganza" de la Verdad por todo lo que había hecho lo invadía. Ambos habían tomado muchas vidas (él muchas más que ella) ¿y si decidían arrebatarle a su hijo o a ella, o a ambos en retribución? Tenía que alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, ella estaría bien, el niño o la niña que traería al mundo también. Havoc pareció adivinar sus pensamientos.

-Hawkeye es muy fuerte, estará bien. Y seguramente esa criatura sea tan duro como ella. -

-Sí, tienes razón Havoc. -

-Y testarudo como usted. -

-Gracias por el cumplido Havoc. - Le dijo con sarcasmo, arrancando una carcajada del rubio sentado a su lado. Oyó unos pasos por el pasillo y divisó la figura de Rebecca regresando con tres cafés. Le entregó uno a él, otro a Havoc y se sentó muy cerca de este último a beber el suyo.

\- ¿Aún no han salido a comunicar nada? - Roy negó con la cabeza para luego darle un sorbo a la bebida caliente entre sus manos. En ese momento se abrió una de las puertas que daban a maternidad, para mostrar la figura de una doctora de mediana edad. Se levantó de la silla de un salto. La mujer le sonrió con dulzura lo que logró calmarlo un poco.

\- ¿Usted es el General Mustang verdad? -

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Todo está bien? -

-Más que bien. Su esposa está un poco cansada, pero nada más. Y su hijo está perfectamente sano. - _Su hijo_. La palabra resonó en su cabeza como un eco, sonrió sin casi darse cuenta, su corazón se serenó por fin.

-Su esposa nos pidió que no lleváramos al bebé a la sala donde están los demás, se veía bastante preocupada por eso. Dado su posición, pude hacer que se quede con ella en la habitación. Puede pasar a verlos usted por el momento, las demás personas deberán esperar a mañana. -

Se volteó a Havoc y Catalina que sonreían detrás de él. Havoc lo abrazó con afecto y le palmeó la espalda.

-Felicidades jefe. Dele mis saludos a Hawkeye, mañana vendré con Breda a visitarla. -

-Dile a Riza que la quiero mucho, y que muero por ver a mi sobrino ¿sí? - Le pidió Catalina agarrando su brazo, él asintió con alegría. Una vez se despidió de las dos personas que lo soportaron en la espera, se encaminó a ver a Riza y a su hijo.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación con lentitud, y se encontró con una imagen que jamás pensó que vería en su vida. Por poco se echa a llorar. Riza estaba sentada con la espalda en el respaldo en la cama, acunando a una pequeña cosita que desde lejos no podía apreciarse qué era. Su rostro mostraba agotamiento, pero sonreía mientras observaba a su hijo con ternura y alivio.

\- ¿Eres tú Roy? - Por supuesto ella había detectado su presencia en seguida, no importa qué tan agotada estuviera, Riza Hawkeye seguía siendo Riza Hawkeye. Terminó de ingresar a la habitación y ahora le sonreía a él con amor.

\- ¿Cómo estás? -

-Bastante agotada, pero él está bien y eso es lo que importa. -

\- ¿Así que tenemos un niño? - Riza asintió lentamente y él se acercó del todo a la cama. Tomó asiento en una silla que estaba junto a ella y se arrimó más para ver a su hijo. Era tan pequeño. La piel pálida como la de ambos, y una mata de cabello negro le cubría la cabecita.

-Tiene tu cabello, eso me gusta. - Comentó su esposa. Él asintió.

-Me gustaría ver sus ojos, ojalá tenga los tuyos. Sería una combinación perfecta ¿no crees? - Ahora fue ella quien asintió. Sin decir una palabra, ella le acercó al pequeño para que lo cargue, y él estiró sus brazos para tomarlo y atraerlo a su pecho, sosteniendo la cabeza con cuidado. No podía dejar de contemplarlo. Estaba despierto pero tranquilo, parecía cómodo con su presencia; uno de sus miedos era tener que tocar a su hijo con esas manos que tanto mal habían hecho, pero ahí estaba. Con un niño propio en sus brazos como creía tan lejano, y junto a la mujer que creía imposible. Le costaba creer que era verdad, tenía miedo de despertarse en cualquier momento y estar sólo en su cama. Apoyo dos de sus dedos en el pequeño tórax del bebé para poder sentir ese corazoncito latiendo, lo invadió la emoción y el alivio.

-Tenía mucho miedo que algo les sucediera. - Le dijo sin despegar la vista de su pequeño hijo. Sintió los ojos de Riza posados en él.

-Yo también tenía miedo por él, por eso no quise que se lo lleven de mi lado. - La miró a los ojos y ambos entendieron lo que significaba para ellos. El miedo que los perseguía.

-Tenemos que escoger su nombre. - Dijo Riza finalmente, para sacarlos de los pensamientos negativos. Habían tenido meses y no habían elegido ningún nombre, ni para niño ni para niña.

-Mm no lo sé. Mi padre se llamaba Richard, pero apenas lo recuerdo, no tendría sentido cargarlo con ese nombre. - En seguida se le cruzó la imagen de su maestro, su hijo jamás llevaría el nombre de Berthold Hawkeye.

-Michael es un bonito nombre. Andrew también. - Aportó ella. Roy se mostraba dubitativo. Era algo importante, su hijo cargaría ese nombre toda la vida.

-Sí, supongo que son bonitos nombres. -

-Estaba pensando en otro nombre. Uno con más significado, para que cuando crezca y quiera saber qué significa se sienta orgulloso de tenerlo. - Roy tenía un dedo capturado en la mano de su pequeño hijo, y miró a Riza intrigado.

-Es el nombre de un soldado que murió por querer ayudar a los demás. Un hombre valiente, inteligente y sensible. Así como su padre, pero un poco más modesto. - Iba a reírse de lo último, pero no pudo. Él había pensado en llamarlo así, pero desechó la idea porque le parecía injusto para Riza que su hijo llevara el nombre de un amigo suyo, pero ella siempre lo leía a la perfección.

\- ¿Segura que quieres llamarlo así? -

-Sí, es un lindo nombre, y va bien con su apellido. Creo que es la mejor opción. - Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, se sentía un tonto por emocionarse por algo así. Le devolvió el pequeño a Riza y se limpió las lágrimas que empezaban a asomarse. La observó y ella se veía tan feliz sosteniendo a su hijo. Acarició su pelo y besó su frente.

\- ¿Mañana vendrán los demás? - Roy asintió.

-Sí, mañana todos vendrán a conocer al pequeño Maes Mustang. -

* * *

Otra semana, otro capítulo! Perdón por el pequeño retraso.

Como ven, acá tenemos el nacimiento del pequeño Maes Mustang (no me esforcé nada para el nombre, lo sé), espero que les guste!

Gracias por siempre comentar y leer 3 me hacen muy feliz, nos leemos la próxima!


	23. Boda Militar I

**Boda Militar I**

Se observó en el espejo sin poder creer la imagen que le devolvía. Nunca, ni cuando sólo era una niña, imaginó que alguna vez estaría _así._

Vanessa le había recogido el cabello con una trenza que usó para hacerle un moño y dejar despejados sus hombros. Rebecca la había maquillado sutilmente para iluminar un poco su piel. Y luego estaba el vestido.

Había sido todo un problema conseguir un vestido de novia que cubriera toda su espalda y además no fuera pomposo. Después de mucho batallar, y sintiéndose muy frustrada, encontró una mujer que podía hacer el vestido que ella quisiera. Se mostró intrigada cuando le pidió expresamente que cubriera su espalda por completo, pero lo hizo sin hacer mayores cuestionamientos. El resultado era este hermoso vestido con mangas hasta el codo, con un poco de pedrería en el pecho; ajustado a la cintura y que luego caía recto hasta sus tobillos. Sencillo y hermoso.

-Estás tan hermosa Riza. - Le comentó Rebecca secándose las lágrimas que le rodaban por las mejillas.

-Gracias Rebecca. - Le sonrió con dulzura.

\- ¿Te sientes feliz? Te ves muy feliz. - Le cuestionó su amiga con amabilidad.

-Me siento muy feliz. Aún no puedo creer que está pasando. -

Estaba a minutos de casarse con el único hombre que amó en su vida, y el que creyó que nunca podría amar como quería. Sonrió de nuevo frente al espejo.

…

Se miró al espejo para comprobar que su uniforme de gala estaba impecable. Había logrado que le permitieran a Riza ponerse un vestido de novia, pero él tenía que usar su uniforme militar. No importaba, nada de eso importaba. Su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado hacía atrás, sabía que a ella le gustaba mucho cuando lo llevaba así. Sonrió con suficiencia ante su reflejo.

-Jefe, Madame Christmas quiere verlo. - Le dijo Havoc desde la puerta de la habitación. Le hizo ademán de que le permitiera pasar. Cuando la mujer ingresó, Jean salió, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

-Te ves muy bien, Roycito. - Le comentó la mujer que lo había criado con su voz tan peculiar, pero que denotaba cierto orgullo.

-Gracias Madame. -

-Apuesto que Elizabeth debe verse muy hermosa, ya quiero verla. - Roy también estaba muy ansioso por verla, no había visto el vestido. No por tradición ni nada, simplemente porque quería verla y sorprenderse. Aun le costaba creer que todo esto estaba pasando. Si alguien le decía hace 5 años que esto sucedería, no lo hubiese creído. Pero aquí estaba, a minutos de casarse con la única mujer que amó en su vida, y a la que nunca creyó poder amar como quería. De pronto, la culpa lo golpeó en el pecho, Madame notó el cambio en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? -

\- ¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto? - Chris Mustang alzó una ceja incrédula mientras lo observaba.

\- ¿Estás dudando? Te asesinare si dejas a Elizabeth plantada ante el juez. - Roy observaba sus manos. Todo el daño que esas manos le habían hecho a la mujer que ahora era su prometida no desaparecía de su mente.

-Yo soy malo para ella. Ella no debería amarme, tendría que haberse alejado de mí. Yo tendría que haberla alejado de mí, pero la até, la quise tener lo más cerca que me fuera posible. Soy un egoísta. - Sintió su propia voz quebrarse como un cristal, estaba tan emocionado con todo esto que la culpa lo había abandonado, pero reapareció en el peor momento. Inesperadamente, sintió la mano de la mujer a su lado abofetearlo con fuerza, le dio vuelta el rostro.

-No hables de tu prometida como si fuera un perro, Roy Mustang. Ella está en el otro cuarto esperando casarse contigo porque es lo que quiere, ella sabe lo que es mejor para sí misma. Más que tú. Ahora, compórtate como el hombre que crie. Vas a casarte con Elizabeth, y vas a hacerla feliz. - Agradeció mentalmente la bofetada, lo había devuelto a la realidad con una facilidad envidiable. Recuperó su gallarda postura.

-Sí, Madame. - La mencionada asintió satisfecha.

-Voy a sentarme al jardín, ya casi es hora. Te veo en unos momentos. -

Cuando su tía cerró la puerta, inmediatamente Havoc volvió a ingresar a la habitación.

\- ¿Listo Jefe? Ya tienes que ir con el juez para esperar a Hawkeye. -

-Listo, Havoc. Vamos. - Sonrió frente al espejo, listo para esperar a Riza y hacerla su esposa.

* * *

Otra semana, otro capítulo!

Bueno, esto es cortito pero no quería extenderme más para dejar lo más importante para otro capítulo. Llegó el gran día! Espero que les guste como los demás, es lo más importante eso para mi

Gracias por siempre estar, y apoyarme, me hacen feliz.

Nos leemos la próxima!


	24. Berthold Hawkeye

**Berthold Hawkeye**

Venía pensando en ello hace varios días, cuando vio la fecha que se aproximaba. Era algo que entre la Academia y la guerra no había podido hacer, ya habían pasado 6 años de la muerte de su padre; y la última vez que estuvo frente a su tumba y la de su madre fue el día que lo enterró.

No es que fuera una persona excesivamente sentimental, pero tenía la necesidad de ir a presentar sus respetos a las tumbas de sus padres, luego de tanto tiempo.

-Coronel, quería avisarle que me ausentaré el día de mañana, voy a salir de la ciudad por asuntos personales. - Roy Mustang la miró extrañado, ella nunca se ausentaba, ni tampoco solía tener asuntos personales, para hacer honor a la verdad.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - No tendría sentido ocultarlo, así que optó por decirle la verdad.

-Quiero ir a visitar la tumba de mis padres, no he ido desde el día en que mi padre murió. - Vio una ligera sorpresa cruzar el rostro de su superior, que en seguida recompuso su semblante, aunque estaba ligeramente más serio que de costumbre.

-En ese caso, permítame acompañarla Teniente. -

-No es necesario Coronel, prefiero que se quede aquí trabajando. -

-Insisto, de todos modos, sabe que sin usted esta oficina no avanza. - Riza exhaló con fuerza y cerró los ojos. Lo peor de las palabras de Roy Mustang es que eran totalmente ciertas. Además, tenía su derecho, había sido alumno de su padre, y este lo apreciaba más a que ella. Para evitar más tiempo de discusiones sin sentido que terminarían a favor de su superior, decidió aceptar.

A la mañana siguiente, se dirigieron en tren al pequeño pueblo donde ella había nacido y él se había convertido el alquimista. Cuando bajaron en la estación, muchos recuerdos golpearon su cabeza, en especial la despedida cuando el hombre que la acompañaba se marchó a convertirse en militar. Roy Mustang hizo uso de la conexión de pensamientos que los caracterizaba y puso en palabras lo que ella estaba pensando.

-Este lugar me trae buenos recuerdos, muy buenos recuerdos. - La miró con una sonrisa en el rostro que la hizo recordar peligrosamente a esos años que compartieron el techo. Evitó mirarlo por más tiempo y empezó a caminar para llegar al cementerio.

Habían ido de civil, por lo que llamaban la atención dentro de lo aceptable. Era lógico, en ese pueblo todos se conocían entre sí, pero parecían no recordarla; " _Mucho mejor" pensó_ Riza, no deseaba tener que hablar con nadie que viviera en ese lugar. Si estuvieran con sus uniformes serían un espectáculo que nadie ignoraría, fue buena idea de su superior dejarlos de lado.

Compró dos pequeños ramos de flores para dejar como ofrendas.

Cuando se detuvo frente a la entrada del cementerio, sintió su interior incómodo. No es un lugar al que de por si uno desee ir, pero en este caso era diferente. Venía a visitar a la madre que perdió de tan pequeña que apenas recordaba, y a su padre...Ese que siempre fue tan distante hasta que necesitó algo de ella. Suspiró para tomar fuerzas y avanzar hacia adelante, caminó algunos pasos y notó que Roy Mustang no la seguía. Se volteó a verlo.

\- ¿Coronel? - Estaba muy serio, incluso podría decir que se notaba atormentado.

-Yo la espero aquí Teniente, tómese el tiempo que quiera. -

-Usted insistió en acompañarme, ¿lo hizo para quedar esperando fuera? -

-Sí, algo así. - Sonrió, pero era una sonrisa vacía. Aun así, Riza dejó el tema por la paz e ingresó.

Cuando estuvo frente a las dos estructuras de cemento que eran las lápidas de sus padres, se sintió fuera de lugar. Colocó un ramo sobre cada una, y simplemente observó las dos tumbas por un largo rato. Sabía que algunas personas hablaban con los restos de sus seres queridos, pero ella simplemente sentía que no tenía nada que decirles. Prácticamente no los conocía.

A su madre la perdió cuando era una niña pequeña, a veces creía recordar el tono de su voz. Sabía su nombre, por eso lo usaba cuando era necesario encubrirse, un modo de tenerla consigo tal vez. Sabía de su parecido físico, pero poco más que eso.

Su padre… A su padre lo sentía aún más lejano que a su madre, a pesar de haber crecido bajo el mismo techo. Nunca la había tratado con cariño, apenas le hablaba. La única vez que posó ojos en su existencia fue para marcarla irremediablemente.

Fue una mala idea, se dejó llevar por un sentimentalismo que no ostentaba, pero nunca debió acercarse. Sintió mucha amargura, y lentamente se alejó para ir a donde la esperaba Roy Mustang.

Ahí estaba él, parado donde lo había dejado mirando a la nada. Parecía tan amargado como ella, sin siquiera haberse acercado a la tumba del que fue su Maestro. Posó sus ojos en ella y los dos supieron que no estaban bien.

\- ¿Listo Teniente? - Ella asintió.

-Sí Coronel, podemos irnos. -

Comenzaron a caminar por el camino que llevaba a la estación de trenes, en silencio, como esa vez hace tantos años. Se sentía intrigada por la actitud de su Coronel de no querer acercarse a la tumba de su padre, así que externalizó su duda.

-Coronel, ¿por qué no quiso acercarse conmigo a la tumba de mi padre? - Roy Mustang se sobresaltó levemente, pero en ningún momento abandonó su postura.

-No quería invadirla en un momento así, eso es todo. -

-No debe mentirme Coronel, usted sabe que tiene tanto derecho como yo en presentarle respetos a mi padre. De hecho, creo que usted era más importante para él que yo. - El interpelado torció el gesto, como si la mención de su padre fuera desagradable. Se detuvo en el medio del camino, la miró con sus ojos oscuros colmados de tristeza.

-No puedo perdonarlo. - Dijo finalmente, casi en un susurro. Riza suavizó un poco sus facciones al verlo así. Iba a hablar pero él la interrumpió.

-No puedo perdonarlo...Y también me muero de la vergüenza, porque sigo enojado con él, pero soy igual, no tengo derecho a estar enojado. Yo también te marqué de manera irreparable. - Sintió un pequeño escalofrío cuando Roy Mustang dejó la formalidad de lado, aunque fuera un segundo. Se sintió algo tonta por no haber imaginado que esas eran las razones de su Coronel para estar así, ella que se jactaba de siempre saber lo que le sucedía con solo verlo.

Se acercó un poco más a él, y tomó su brazo. El contacto hizo sobresaltar al hombre a su lado.

-Tú no eres como él. Él me marcó por egoísmo, tú lo hiciste porque era mi deseo. Eres muy diferente. Él me condenó, y tú me liberaste. - Roy la miró angustiado, bajó la mirada a la mano de ella que le sostenía el brazo y la acarició brevemente. Riza sintió una electricidad recorriendo el cuerpo con el contacto, le recordó otra cosa que había compartido con Roy Mustang en ese pueblo, hace seis años. Él pareció recordar lo mismo porque suspiró con pesadez antes de retirar su mano de encima de la suya, ella hizo lo propio con la mano que lo sostenía del brazo.

-Nunca estaremos de acuerdo respecto a eso. - Sentenció él, desviando la mirada.

-Al parecer no, Coronel. - Volvió a cruzar su mirada con la de ella, ahora se veía más aliviado.

-Será mejor que nos apresuremos o perderemos el tren Teniente. -

-Sí Coronel. -

Y caminaron hacia la estación de tren, por ese camino que recorrieron varias veces en el pasado.

* * *

Otra semana, otro capítulo! Uno un poco cortito. Estoy casi segura de que Roy Mustang jamás pudo "hacer las pases" con lo que su Maestro hizo, debió haber sido un shock muy fuerte saber que alguien que admiraba fuera capaz de algo asi. Tal vez en otro momento me extienda un poco más al respecto!

Gracias, como siempre, por su apoyo. Me hace muy feliz saber que lo escribo les gusta! Nos leemos la próxima.


	25. Cumpliendo una Promesa

Al verla con la espalda desnuda ante él, recordó con tristeza la última vez que la había visto así.

Le había enseñado la investigación de su Maestro, plasmada en líneas rojizas sobre su piel nívea. Creyó que era lo más atroz que una persona podía hacerle a alguien que quería. Pero él estaba a punto de hacer algo peor.

Desde que puso un pie en la casa, se arrepintió de haber accedido a esto. Pero esos ojos marrones se lo habían suplicado, y había notado que no era muy bueno negándose a ellos.

-Escucha Riza, no voy a quemar todo el tatuaje. Solo me desharé de las partes cruciales, sin ellas es imposible descifrar el código. - Riza se volteó a verlo, la disconformidad estaba pintada en su rostro. Ella quería que quemara la totalidad del tatuaje, para él, eso era un sufrimiento innecesario. Incluso podría matarla si hacía algo así.

\- ¿Está seguro, Mayor? -

-Sí, confía en mí. Nadie podrá sacar nada de él. -

Hawkeye asintió y volvió la vista al frente. Le hizo saber que estaba lista para lo que se venía. Él dudaba estarlo, pero no había vuelta atrás.

Se ajustó los guantes y observó detenidamente el tatuaje para visualizar dónde quería quemarlo, para hacer el daño justo y necesario, ni más ni menos. El punto más importante era en el lado izquierdo de la espalda, era la parte más grande, sin ella, gran parte del código quedaba inutilizado.

Respiró profundo, tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, y sin apartar los ojos chasqueó sus dedos. Cuando el fuego tocó la piel de Riza, esta dejó escapar un quejido ahogado, parecía negada a gritar, a externalizar lo que dolía hasta que los nervios quedan inutilizados. Él, por su parte, tuvo que esforzarse para mantenerse de pie y no devolver el contenido de su estómago cuando el olor de la carne quemada llegó a sus fosas nasales. Sintió una lágrima rodar por su mejilla derecha, mordió sus labios para no llorar, no estaba en posición de eso.

-Riza…-

-Estoy bien, continúe, por favor. -

Esa mujer frente a él no dejaba de sorprenderlo con su fortaleza. Ya no eran solitarias lágrimas las que corrían por sus mejillas, sino una lluvia que no podía contener. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano sin guante para continuar.

Fijó sus ojos en los otros puntos. Uno cerca de su omóplato derecho y otro un poco más abajo. Solo eso y terminaría con esto. Suspiró, y chasqueó los dedos una vez, y luego otra. El cuerpo de Riza se tensó, mientras ella volvía a ahogar un grito. Le agradeció la piedad de no gritar ni llorar como debería estar haciéndolo, no podría soportarlo, era un egoísta. Se acercó con pasos lentos hacia ella.

-Ya terminé, ya no sirve de nada. - La vio suspirar y dejar caer su cabeza.

-Gracias, Mustang. - Era definitivamente el "gracias" más amargo que escuchó en su vida. La voz de ella estaba entrecortada, drenada por el dolor.

-Voy a cubrir las heridas, podrían infectarse. - Ella asintió, y él se acercó con el bolso de provisiones médicas que había traído. Cubrió con cuidado los sectores donde la piel había sido devorada por las llamas, la carne estaba el rojo vivo. Algunos recuerdos de la última vez que habían estado juntos y solos lo alcanzaron, pero en seguida eran reemplazados por el olor a carne quemada. Le colocó su camisa con los botones hacia atrás para cubrir su pecho sin tocar su espalda.

-Tengo frío. - Le miró el rostro y notó que sus ojos estaban vidriosos y sus mejillas demasiado sonrojadas.

-Te llevaré a tu cama, ¿de acuerdo? -

-Sí, claro. -

Se colocó frente a ella y se agachó a su altura.

-Coloca tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. - Riza obedeció. Y él la levantó desde los muslos para cargarla sin tocar las quemaduras. Su frente estaba sobre su hombro y pudo percibir que estaba de una temperatura más alta de lo normal. Fiebre. Eso era malo.

La sentó en la cama y ella se acostó boca abajo, con el rostro apuntando hacia él. Si la fiebre subía significaba que las quemaduras se estaban infectando, y si eso sucedía, debería llevarla a un hospital. Se las veía bastante negras explicando por qué ella tenía la espalda así.

Se acercó una silla a la cama y se sentó, dispuesto a observarla toda la noche. Riza se durmió al poco rato, pero la fiebre había subido y ahora deliraba en sueños.

" _Padre, por favor me duele mucho"_

Roy escondió el rostro entre sus manos y dejó de aguantar las ganas de llorar.

Maldecía a su Maestro, se maldecía a sí mismo, maldecía a la cadena de hechos que lo habían llevado a estar en esta situación. La maldecía a ella por haber seguido su estúpido sueño y unirse al ejército, y se volvía a maldecir a sí mismo por habérselo contado en primer lugar.

La fiebre no bajaba y dudaba que fuera hacerlo. Levantó levemente las vendas para observar las heridas y no se veían nada bien. Comenzó a desesperarse, no sabía qué hacer. Si la llevaba a un hospital, Riza lo mataría, habría que responder demasiadas preguntas, quedaría expuesta ante demasiados desconocidos. Y él...Él debería explicar cómo habían ocurrido esas horribles quemaduras. Decidió en ese momento que, si a ella le sucedía algo, él no saldría de esa casa con vida tampoco.

Por fortuna, se le ocurrió que había alguien a quién podía llamar para aconsejarlo, aunque no sería bien recibido. Rebuscó su libreta entre sus cosas y pasó las hojas hasta dar con el número.

\- ¿Quién demonios llama a esta hora? - La voz inconfundible a tabaco le respondió.

-Dr. Knox, soy...Roy Mustang. Necesito ayuda. - Su interlocutor gruñó con desagrado al darle su nombre.

-Ishval terminó, muchacho. ¿Qué es lo que quieres a esta hora? -

\- ¿Cómo…? - Ni siquiera quería decirlo en voz alta. - ¿Cómo puedo tratar una quemadura que comienza a infectarse? -

\- ¿Qué demonios hiciste ahora? ¿No aprendiste en Ishval que tenías que matarlos al quemarlos? Evitarías cosas como esas. - Si había algo que caracterizaba a Knox, era que carecía de tacto para hablar de las cosas. No lo culpaba. Se habían conocido porque él le proveía cuerpos quemados para experimentos e investigaciones. Había dejado de tocar pacientes vivos hace tiempo.

-Por favor, solo dígame qué hacer. - Knox suspiró. Seguramente notaba la desesperación en su voz.

-Está bien, pero deja de involucrarme en las cosas que haces. -

Anotó todo lo que Knox le dijo. Le agradeció y colgó.

La trató como el doctor le había indicado. Logró bajarle la fiebre, pero ella seguía dormida. Se quedó sentado junto a ella toda la noche, observándola dormir. Cada hora que transcurría se sentía peor. Cuando finalmente la vio removerse para despertarse, trató de componer su aspecto. Ella abrió pesadamente los ojos y se enfocó en él.

\- ¿Estuvo ahí toda la noche? -

-Sí, te estuve cuidando. ¿Cómo te sientes? -

-Estoy bien, no era necesario que se quede cuidándome. - Ella se sentó en la cama y sostuvo la camisa que cubría su desnudez.

\- ¿Quieres desayunar algo? - Él ya había preparado la bandeja en la mesa de noche. Se la colocó sobre la cama y ella comenzó a comer con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Usted ya desayunó? -

-No, no tengo apetito. -

-Puede irse cuando guste, yo estaré bien sola, Mayor. Tiene que volver al trabajo. -

-Me quedaré hasta que hayan sanado un poco las quemaduras. Hay que tratarlas y tú no puedes hacerlo sola. Son solo algunos días.-

Terminó el desayuno en silencio. Él solo la observaba. Sentía tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, no lograba entender ninguna de ellas.

\- ¿Qué hará ahora? - Le preguntó ella, sacándolo de su estado de meditación. Él la miró sin entender a qué iba, y ella reformuló.

-En la tumba de mi padre me dijo que quería ser un pilar de este país. Crear un mundo donde todos sean felices. ¿Aún cree que eso es posible? -

Ah sí, esas malditas palabras que escaparon de su boca y llevaron a Riza a donde nunca debió estar.

-Aun quiero poder proteger a todos, pero ahora sé que no bastará con morir como basura al lado del camino. De hecho, tengo que mantenerme vivo mucho tiempo si quiero llegar a donde tengo que llegar. - Riza lo miró con una ceja arqueada, curiosa por su declaración. Solo con Hughes había compartido su nueva meta, más dura y tardía que su sueño infantil, pero ciertamente mucho más realista.

-Pienso llegar a lo más alto Riza. Desde ahí, puedo hacer de Amestris un país pacífico. -

-Suena un camino bastante largo, Mayor. -

-Lo será. Solo necesito conseguir a las personas correctas para que me acompañen en él. -

Riza asintió suavemente. Esperaba oír de sus labios que ella dejaría todo. Que nunca más volvería a poner sus manos sobre un arma, ni volver a enfundarse en ese uniforme azul.

Deseaba decirle que dejara todo atrás. Pero se contuvo porque no se consideraba con derecho a hacerlo.

Las heridas de Riza tardaron unos cuantos días más en sanar, solo se marchó cuando no eran necesarias ya las curaciones, ni la ayuda.

Dos semanas después estaba en su nuevo despacho en el Comando del Este, con su recientemente otorgado cargo de Teniente Coronel. Cuando la puerta se abrió para dar paso a una mujer de cabello rubio corto, enfundada en su uniforme azul, ostentando su cargo de Teniente Segunda.

Volvió a maldecirse a sí mismo por haber dejado salir sus palabras de ambición.

* * *

Otra semana, otro capítulo! Esta vez quise tocar un tema delicado que sinceramente, me hubiese gustado ver un poquitito más en el animé o en el manga. Vi muchos fics que hablan de esto y cada cual tiene su headcannon, hay quienes creen que esto pasó ahí mismo en Ishval, yo soy de las que cree que eso sería un poco anti sanitario, así que opté por lo que les acabo de contar. No quise hacerlo muy angst pero espero que logre transmitir lo que Roy sintió con todo eso.

Espero que les guste, y gracias por su apoyo constante, esto es para ustedes! Nos leemos la próxima.


	26. Boda Militar II

**Boda Militar II**

Saludó amablemente al juez y tomó su posición mirando a los invitados. Havoc estaba de pie a su lado con Breda, ellos eran sus testigos. Echaba en falta la compañía de cierto hombre que estaría muy feliz de estar ahí, pero trató de alejar eso de su mente, por un rato al menos.

Escuchó que una suave música llenaba el jardín de la residencia Armstrong y su corazón se aceleró. La vio caminar en dirección a él, estaba tan hermosa, más de lo que fue capaz de imaginar. Caminaba del brazo de Fuery, que se veía como un hermano orgulloso escoltando a su hermana mayor.

Grumman se había negado a ser quién acompañara a Riza, él planteó la posibilidad con la excusa de que era quién había hecho posible todo esto.

-Muchacho, ella tiene que hacer eso con quien elija, no con un viejo que solo firmó un papel. -

-Pero señor, usted es…-

-Ningún abuelo lleva a su nieta a desposarse, Mustang, estaré bien viéndola desde mi asiento. -

La elección de Riza no lo había sorprendido demasiado, debía confesar. Cuando Fuery conoció a Hawkeye, Roy notó en seguida que ella generaba algo en el joven introvertido. Influenciado por los celos, se había acercado al Sargento y le había insinuado si acaso estaba enamorado de su Teniente, tratando de ocultar el pronóstico de quemaduras si la respuesta era afirmativa.

-Nnno, mi Coronel… Es solo que yo siempre quise una hermana mayor y la Teniente Hawkeye es muy buena conmigo. Solo eso. -

Se había sentido enternecido, y disfrutaba ver cómo, en efecto, la relación entre Riza y Fuery era muy fraternal.

No podía quitar los ojos de Riza, los invitados también se veían cautivados por lo bella que estaba. Ella le sonrió, y todas sus defensas cayeron un poquito. Sintió los ojos humedecerse, las piernas temblar. Deseaba correr al medio del pasillo y atraparla en sus brazos, pero tenía que esperar, solo eran unos metros. Cuando finalmente estuvo delante suyo, Fuery le entregó la mano femenina y sonrió emocionado; Riza le depositó un beso en la mejilla a su gentil escolta y este se acomodó sonrojado en su asiento.

Entrelazó su mano con la de ella. Rebecca y Winry eran las testigos de Riza y se acomodaron junto a ella.

-Estas tan hermosa. -

-Tú también lo estás. -

Escucharon con atención todo lo que el juez decía, cada voto, cada implicancia de la unión que estaban por llevar a cabo. Nada de eso era nuevo entre ellos realmente. Habían dejado su vida en manos del otro hacía ya tiempo. Cuando llegó el momento de firmar el acta, Riza debía usar su nuevo nombre, y él hizo una mueca recordando lo incómodo que se había sentido con la idea en un principio.

Era algo que estaba lejos de su alcance para modificar. Si se casaban, Riza tendría que dejar de ser Hawkeye y pasar a ser Mustang. Ella siempre había sido independiente, tenía un nombre dentro de la milicia, y él no quería violentarla arrebatándoselo. Dilató unos días la pregunta, pero finalmente se la hizo. Ella pareció sorprendida, como si no hubiese pensado en eso en ningún momento.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo que sea Riza Mustang? No suena tan mal como pensaba. -

-No es eso, es que no quiero quitarte tu identidad. -

-No me estás quitando mi identidad, estoy adoptando una nueva. No es como si le tuviera tanto afecto al apellido Hawkeye. -

Rendido a su elocuencia, había dado por finalizada la discusión.

Ahora viéndolo plasmado en un papel, no era para nada desagradable, al contrario. Ella era lo mejor que podía acompañar a su apellido.

-Pueden besarse. - El juez dio por concluida la unión.

Tomó a Riza de la cintura y la besó como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía

…

Fuery fue a buscarla para acompañarla hasta el jardín.

-Se ve muy bonita, Capitán. - Su joven subordinado era dulce, pero le costaba expresarse sin timidez.

Roy había incorporado a Fuery a su equipo por su habilidad con las comunicaciones, y por su amabilidad. Era un muchacho afable, que trataba a sus subordinados con paciencia y respeto; cosas que no sobran en la milicia. Ella terminó desarrollando con él una relación casi fraternal, y por eso decidió que él la llevara del brazo este día, después todo, no tenía más familia.

-Es hora de ir al jardín, vamos. El General debe estar esperándola. - Ella asintió. Salió junto a Rebecca hacía el corredor, y ahí las esperaba la joven Winry, su otra testigo.

-Está muy hermosa, señorita Riza. - El rostro de Winry reflejaba la más sincera alegría. Era una niña muy dulce y bondadosa. Se sentía tonta al seguir viéndola como una niña, ya era una mujer casada. Recordaba la cara de disgusto de su futuro esposo al recibir la noticia de que Edward se casaría antes que ellos.

Se habían comprometido un año luego de empezar su relación, pero debido a sus obligaciones con Ishval, la boda se había atrasado considerablemente. En medio de esa espera, Edward Elric había vuelto de su viaje por el Oeste y decidió casarse con Winry de inmediato.

-Ese enano se va a casar antes que nosotros. - Había gruñido Roy Mustang con la invitación entre los dedos.

-A esa edad las cosas son más simples. - Respondió con sencillez. Roy había asentido con una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro.

Winry y Rebecca caminaron primero por el jardín para ubicarse cerca del escritorio del juez. En cuanto la música comenzó a sonar, ella hizo lo mismo del brazo de Fuery. No podía evitar sentirse deslumbrada por el aspecto de su prometido, parecía una ensoñación. Jamás habría creído que la felicidad junto a Roy Mustang era una posibilidad para ella. Se creía condenada a ser solo su guardaespaldas y verlo hacer su vida, condenada a ser una simple espectadora.

Él tomó su mano para escuchar las palabras de la persona que los iba a casar. Los términos de esa unión que estaban a punto de concretar sonaban demasiado familiares para ella, para ellos. No era nada nuevo, solo era darle una forma concreta.

Al finalizar, Roy la tomó de la cintura y la besó como si fuera la primera vez.

* * *

Otra semana, otro capítulo! Ahora con la continuación de la boda. Me gusta hacer los caps así con los dos puntos de vista, me gusta mucho ponerlos en comparativa; a ustedes les agrada? Cuentenme!

Y también diganme si les gustaría otro cap sobre la fiesta o si quiere... la noche de bodas! Espero sus comentarios

Nos leemos la próxima!


	27. Charla Telefónica

**Charla Telefónica**

Se había dormido hace unos minutos cuando el escandaloso timbre del teléfono la despertó. Miró el reloj y la intriga de saber quién la estaba llamando (Justo a ella) a estas horas de la noche, pudo más que la indiferencia.

\- ¿Hola? -

-Buenas noches Capitán ¿la desperté? - Un leve escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando reconoció la voz de su superior del otro lado de la línea. Se notaba que había estado bebiendo, pero no en exceso. Y seguramente se encontraba en la seguridad de su hogar, eso era bueno.

-No General, para nada. - Mintió sin saber exactamente por qué. Una parte de ella no quería hacerlo sentir culpable de su desvelo.

-Bien, me alegra. - Roy Mustang hizo una pausa, como si no supiera exactamente para qué llamó.

\- ¿Necesita algo General? -

-No, yo solamente estaba pensando…- Se empezó a inquietar. Sabía perfectamente en qué podía estar pensando Roy Mustang últimamente.

Muy poco tiempo después del Día Prometido había notado el cambio de actitud de Roy hacia ella. Siempre había rozado lo inadecuado (inadecuado según las normas militares, al menos) pero desde que habían salido del hospital estaba cruzando peligrosamente los límites impuestos entre los dos.

\- ¿No le parece patético que después de estar al borde de la muerte nuestras vidas sigan exactamente igual? - Había cuestionado Roy Mustang de manera espontánea una tarde en la oficina.

-No estamos exactamente igual General, ahora tenemos el proyecto de Ishval y estamos un paso más cerca de su meta, me parece que es un cambio muy importante. - Señaló ella con inocencia, sin saber en realidad de qué hablaba el hombre a metros suyo.

-Ciertamente no me refería a nuestra vida profesional, Hawkeye. -

\- ¿Entonces a qué? -

-Nuestra vida, Hawkeye. Hablo de lo que hay entre nosotros. -

-No hay nada entre nosotros, General. - Intentó sonar lo más fría y distante que el latido acelerado de su corazón le permitía.

-Debería. Somos adultos, ya no deberíamos estar escondiendo lo que sentimos como dos adolescentes creyendo en amores imposibles. -

-Señor, deberíamos limitarnos a seguir como hasta ahora. No podemos poner en riesgo lo que logramos. - Roy Mustang hizo el intento de retrucar, pero ella se adelantó. - Mejor busque la compañía de alguna hermosa mujer como suele jactarse que hace. - Lo vio torcer el gesto y guardó silencio por el resto del día. El comentario ciertamente la había molestado, pero no tuvo opción más que ofenderlo para que abandone ese tema por la paz.

Pero Roy Mustang era un hombre perseverante, como podía demostrar su carrera militar, y volvía a la carga cada vez que podía.

Y ahora la llamaba a altas horas de la noche, porque estaba pensando. Y Riza podía adivinar perfectamente en qué.

No quería preguntar, pero tampoco tenía la fuerza de voluntad para colgarle el teléfono.

\- ¿En qué estaba pensando, General? -

-Cuando se trata de ti, siempre tengo ideas opuestas de qué debería haber hecho. - Su corazón se aceleró sutilmente al notar la falta de formalidad en la oración de Roy. Como ella se quedó sin palabras, él continuó.

-Hay momentos en los que creo que debí desaparecer por completo de tu vida sin dejar rastros. Como si nunca hubiese existido, ahora estarías en otra parte, viviendo otra vida… Una vida mucho mejor que esta, seguramente. - Suspiró pesadamente antes de seguir. - Otras, desearía haberte llevado conmigo cuando el Maestro murió. Serías mi esposa y las cosas serían muy distintas para ti, por lo menos para ti. - Lo escuchó reír sin ganas. - Serías la flamante esposa del General Mustang, ¿suena bien verdad? -

-O tal vez sería la flamante viuda del Coronel Mustang. No creo que sea necesario recordar cuántas veces lo tuve que salvar de su propia inutilidad, General. - Dejó caer con sinceridad.

Ahora Roy Mustang dejó salir una risa un poco más vivaz, y Riza no pudo evitar esbozar una suave sonrisa ante ese sonido.

-Siempre tienes razón. Aunque si al final del día pudiera volver a ti, sería más cuidadoso con mi vida, créeme. A veces, cuando tengo suerte, en vez de soñar cosas terribles, sueño con eso. Otras tengo mucha suerte y sueño cosas más divertidas. -

-General…- Lo amonestó con la severidad que podía ostentar en el momento. No sirvió.

-Sueño que puedo besarte, todo lo que quiera. Y luego…-

-Creo que es suficiente charla por una noche General. - Sentía cómo le ardían las mejillas, porque recordaba algunas noches afortunadas en las que ella también soñaba cosas así.

\- ¿Por qué seguimos haciendo esto? - La voz masculina se tiñó de frustración, le dolía el corazón de escucharlo así.

-Así deben ser las cosas, es el camino que elegimos. -

-Es porque soy un cobarde. Estuve a punto de perderte tantas veces en un mismo día y ni siquiera me atreví a besarte. Cuando me amenazaste con tu arma, debí quitarla de tus manos y besarte ahí mismo. Cuando te tuve en mis brazos con el cuello ensangrentado, debí besarte. Cuando recuperé la vista…-

-Basta General. - Lo amonestó. - No tiene sentido lamentarse por las cosas que pasaron, no podemos cambiar el pasado. -

Su propia voz le sonó a serenidad falseada. Ella misma se arrepentía de no haberse arrojado a los brazos de Roy Mustang cuando lo vio aparecer para deshacerse del homúnculo que se jactaba de haberlo matado; de no haberlo besado cuando lo vio regresar de ese lugar desconocido con sus ojos despojados de luz. Pero no tenía sentido gastar tiempo en una conversación sobre eso, las cosas ya se habían dado de la manera que se dieron.

-Voy a cambiar las cosas para nosotros dos, lo prometo. -

-No necesito promesas de este estilo General, solo promete que seguirá enfocado en la meta. -

-Puedo hacer ambas Hawkeye. Sabes que soy capaz. -

Sí, sabía que era perfectamente capaz.

* * *

Pido mil perdones por la ausencia, pero estuve muy complicada con la universidad.

Este tenía preparado para subirles pero necesitaba retoques y recién ahora pude hacerselos, espero que les guste. Gracias por acompañarme, voy a tratar de no volver a faltar.

Nos leemos la próxima.


	28. Habladurías

**Habladurías**

No era propio de su persona reaccionar así, al contrario, siempre mantenía la misma postura arrogante cuando sabía que estaban hablando de él en los pasillos. Sabía lo que decían de él, su ascenso rápido ciertamente daba que hablar, igual que su buena relación con el actual Führer. Pero ciertamente no iba a tolerar que hablaran así de ella.

\- ¡Debería mandarlo a limpiar inodoros a Briggs por hacer comentarios así soldado! Y no dé por sentado que no lo haré. -

\- ¡Lo siento General, de verdad lo siento! -

-Sentirlo no quita que estaba difamando y denigrando a una persona que lo supera por varios rangos. Ahora, desaparezca de mi vista. Y si vuelvo a escucharlo hablar así, prepárese para explicarle a la General Armstrong su opinión de las mujeres en el ejército. - El cadete había huido pálido por la sola mención de la Reina de Hielo.

Era la noche y seguía abrumado por la indignación. No le comentó en el trabajo lo que había pasado a Riza, por más indiferente que ella fuera a las opiniones externas, no tenía por qué oír lo que había dicho esa sabandija. Trató de disimular un poco su enojo cuando llegó al departamento de Hawkeye, pero falló.

-Te sucede algo, estás así desde luego del almuerzo, no hablaste en toda la cena ¿Qué te sucede? - Le preguntó Riza cuando ya se estaban acostando. No quería decirle, pero no era bueno mintiéndole a ella.

-Nada, solo… Tuve un altercado con un joven soldado volviendo del almuerzo. -

\- ¿Un altercado? - Cuestionó ella con la ceja arqueada. - ¿Qué le hiciste? -

-No le hice nada, solo lo amenacé con mandarlo a Briggs. - El rostro de Riza cada vez mostraba más curiosidad. Ella sabía que no era su modo de reaccionar amenazar a un pobre recién graduado por los pasillos del cuartel.

-Estaba hablando… Cosas no muy agradables sobre ti, sobre nosotros. -

-Déjame adivinar. Dijo que me acuesto contigo y por eso tengo el cargo que tengo ¿cierto? -

De solo recordar las palabras que había usado el mequetrefe ese, explotó de indignación.

-Sí, pero con palabras menos elegantes que tú. ¡Debí incinerar su lengua! -

\- ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que dice la gente de ti, Roy? -

-Me molesta que hablen mal de ti. Que digan que solo llegaste hasta aquí por acostarte conmigo, que desprecien lo que eres. - Se había sentado en la cama frente a ella. Riza no se veía para nada afectada con lo que le acababa de contar. - ¿No te molesta que digan esas cosas de ti después de todo lo que has hecho? -

-No, la verdad que no.- Contestó Riza con total naturalidad. - Ya los he escuchado, tanto de soldados como de secretarias. Me da igual lo que ellos crean Roy, yo sé cómo llegué hasta aquí y por qué. Así como siempre dices tú, mejor que crean que nuestras motivaciones son banales. -

Roy se quedó sin palabras. La lógica que había usado Riza (su propia lógica personal) era innegable. Así se había manejado él todos estos años dentro del ejército.

-Y técnicamente sí duermo contigo, y eres mi jefe. - Señaló con sorna.

-Ese no es el punto. - Se revolvió el cabello algo molesto. - Fuiste ascendida antes de empezar a acostarte conmigo. -

-Me acosté contigo mucho antes de que estuviera en el ejército. - Riza dejó salir una leve risa. - Y te he gustado desde entonces. -

-No es gracioso. - Trataba de mantenerse serio, sabía que ella solo bromeaba, pero no le gustaban esa clase de insinuaciones. -Y me gustabas desde antes de eso. -

Riza se había acercado más a él y acarició su cara. Tomó una de sus manos y la besó mientras él tomaba uno de sus mechones rubios entre sus dedos.

-No amenaces más cadetes por mí ¿de acuerdo? - Lo obligó a mirarla directamente a la cara. - Es bastante sospechoso de hecho. -

-No puedo prometerte nada. Tal vez la próxima directamente le derrita la lengua. - Ella le dedicó una mirada de reprobación y él se echó a reír.

* * *

Otra semana, otro capítulo! Este es más cortito y menos intenso. Espero que les guste de todos modos

Gracias por leer y comentar, me hacen muy feliz! Nos leemos la próxima


	29. La muerte del Inmortal

**La muerte del Inmortal**

Por la pérdida de sangre, la adrenalina y la confusión de la situación, no había entendido bien qué sucedía. Solo vio que Alphonse estaba protegiendo a Hawkeye, y que ese homúnculo que había atravesado a Havoc y lo había herido a él los estaba atacando. Poco recordaba de cómo había llegado hasta ahí, simplemente la atacó. La atacó, y la siguió atacando hasta que la piedra en su interior no sirvió más.

Cayó agotado al suelo y su fiel Teniente se había acercado a él. ¿Esas eran lágrimas en los ojos de Hawkeye? No recordaba haber visto lágrimas en los ojos de Riza en los años de haberla conocido. Llegó a pedir ayuda para Havoc y luego nada más hasta estar en el hospital.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio sobre él el techo blanco sucio del cuarto de hospital. Sintió una respiración pausada cerca de él, giró la cabeza y vio a Havoc en la otra cama. No sabía cómo estaba su subordinado, sólo se había encargado de cerrar su herida luego de terminar con la suya propia y salió en busca de Hawkeye, había oído disparos mientras estaba en el suelo.

\- ¿Coronel? - Escuchó a su lado la voz de Riza, se oía cansada. Giró su cabeza a verla y estaba levantándose del suelo, seguramente el cansancio la había vencido y se había sentado en el piso a descansar, aunque sea su cuerpo… ¿Eso que tenía junto a sus piernas era su chaqueta militar?

-Teniente ¿qué sucedió exactamente? - Tenía recuerdos borrosos de todo lo que pasó una vez la encontró; sabía que Alphonse Elric la había protegido, pero no notó que estuviera herida como para estar arrodillada en el suelo y requerir la protección del menor de los Elric.

Pudo percibir que Riza tenía la mirada algo esquiva, poco propio de su persona. Bajó un poco la cabeza y no lo miraba directamente.

-Esa mujer dijo que lo había matado Coronel. - Un poco precipitado de parte del homúnculo cantar victoria, pero en el estado en que los había dejado a él y a Havoc, no podía culparla.

-Si bueno, no estuvo tan lejos. - Torció un poco el gesto cuando la piel de alrededor de su herida se estiró e hizo que sintiera un dolor punzante.

-Yo… Le disparé muchas veces, pero no le hizo nada. - No, ciertamente las balas no le harían nada, no la cantidad que ella podía cargar al menos. A él le exigió una descomunal cantidad de alquimia para deshacerse de la piedra filosofal que le servía de núcleo.

-Yo me rendí Coronel. - Dijo Riza casi en un susurro. -Perdí el control cuando lo creí muerto, y luego… Simplemente me rendí. Si no hubiese sido por Alphonse posiblemente yo sí estaría muerta. -

"Yo me rendí" esas palabras le habían detenido el corazón por unos segundos. Se sintió desolado por un momento al imaginar que, de tardar unos minutos más, Alphonse no habría podido protegerla y ella ahora estaría muerta.

\- ¡Idiota! - Fue lo primero que supo salir de sus labios, Riza levantó la barbilla, pero cerró los ojos como aceptando la reprimenda. Nunca la había insultado, jamás, probablemente se habría mordido la lengua antes de hacerlo. Pero se sentía tan furioso.

\- ¿Creyó en la palabra del enemigo y dejó de luchar? - Quería gritarle que su vida no valía lo suficiente como para que ella aceptara morir en su ausencia ¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Cómo podía resignar su vida por la suya de esa manera?

-Lo siento mucho, señor. -

-Conserve la compostura y valore su vida. - No quería ser tan formal, pero era su modo natural de comunicarse, y Havoc estaba en la otra cama. No podía decirle todo lo que tenía en el pecho amenazando con aplastarlo. Si pudiera la abrazaría, la atraería junto a él y le diría que no volviera a hacer eso. Él podía morir cualquier día, pero ella no, ella debía seguir.

¿Qué sería de él sí al llegar ella ya estaba muerta? Había un camino complicado por delante por lo que descubrieron anoche, necesitaba tenerla con él. Un escalofrío le recordó cómo se había desesperado cuando ella cortó la comunicación con él y oyó los disparos. Contra todo razonamiento salió de la oficina motivado por el terror y rogando a cada paso que daba llegar a tiempo para salvarla. Lo había logrado. Dos veces en una noche, se preguntaba si la próxima vez tendría tanta suerte.

-Si va a ser mi asistente, debe ser más fuerte que eso. - Ella asintió. - Seguiré confiando en usted para mi protección. - Lo dijo como si existiera la posibilidad de lo contrario. No sabría dar un paso tras del otro si ella no estuviera para cuidarlo.

Porque en ese momento se dio cuenta de cuánto la necesitaba en su vida, nunca había necesitado a nadie como a ella, ni siquiera a su querida tía que lo había criado. ¿Por qué la necesitaba tanto?

¿Será qué…? Y la voz de Havoc lo sacó de sus pensamientos y no le permitió terminar de enroscar su mente en lo que estaba sintiendo.

* * *

Otra semana, otro capítulo! Tenía ganas de profundizar un poquito en los pensamientos de Mustang en esa escena que le grita a Riza por haberse entregado a morir, así que acá está. Espero les guste.

Tengo una pregunta para hacerles: Escribí un one-shot que está ubicado en lo que sería luego del final de la película Conquistador del Shambala (No me gustó para nada la película, pero es buena fuente de material jaja) quieren que lo suba acá o se los subo aparte como un one-shot individual? Qué prefieren?

Nos leemos la próxima!


	30. Hughes

**Hughes**

En momentos como este es cuando recordaba porque odiaba a Maes Hughes cuando apenas lo conoció.

Lo apreciaba mucho, claro que sí. Era el hermano que no había tenido nunca, y su felicidad era su felicidad. Pero cuando su camarada tenía tantos deseos de hablar de su felicidad, podía tornarse pesado de aguantar.

-No puedo creer que voy a casarme Roy. ¡Y Gracia es tan maravillosa y perfecta! - Apretaba contra su pecho una fotografía de Gracia que había tomado cuando le pidió ser su esposa.

Cuando Maes le dijo que quería que lo acompañara en su despedida de soltero, tenía otra cosa en mente. Muchas cosas en mente, pero ninguna de ellas era escuchar a su amigo hablar de todas las virtudes que tenía su futura esposa. Pero no iba a dejarlo solo la noche anterior a ese día tan importante.

Desde que conocía a Hughes, su meta era conocer a la mujer perfecta, incluso declaraba con honestidad que había decidido unirse al ejército para proteger a esa mujer que aún no conocía por aquel entonces. Pero luego la encontró. En el peor momento, antes de marchar a Ishval. Por más estado de negación que su amigo intentara mostrar, Roy sabía que en su interior moría de miedo cada día que pasaban en el desierto; miedo de morir y no poder estar con Gracia, miedo de que ella no soportara estar en los brazos de un hombre que había matado. Nada de eso sucedió afortunadamente, y Hughes había demostrado su fortaleza dejando atrás lo que había pasado para hacer feliz a su prometida.

-Cumplí mi sueño Roy, conseguí a la mujer perfecta. La que vale cualquier esfuerzo y sacrificio. -

-Así es amigo, te felicito. -

-Hablando de mujeres… ¿Invitaste a tu asistente a la boda como te sugerí? -

Ahí estaba de nuevo con el tema de Hawkeye. Desde que se la habían encontrado en Ishval los dos, Hughes se había hecho una idea errónea de lo que pasaba con Riza. Aunque, haciendo honor a la verdad, no era tan errónea como Roy quería admitir.

-Ya te dije que no iba a hacer eso, no puedo pedirle a mi asistente que sea mi acompañante en tu boda. -

-Sabía que no lo harías, por eso la invité yo mismo. - Se ajustó las gafas y lo miró fijamente como esperando su reacción.

\- ¿Qué hiciste qué? - Hughes había pasado los límites de su paciencia. - ¿Por qué hiciste eso? -

-Porque es tu asistente y me cae bien, yo invito a quien quiero a mi boda. - Le sonrió con suspicacia.

-Eres un maldito tramposo. -

-Tal vez me lo agradezcas al otro día. -

Quiso responderle que no, que era imposible. Habría usado de excusa las leyes de fraternización, pero sabía que Hughes le echaría en cara que esas leyes nadie las respetaba y que era muy normal que subordinados y superiores terminaran en la cama.

Suspiró. Si solo fuera eso todo sería más sencillo. Si la cuestión con Riza se redujera a querer llevársela a la cama, o en efecto hacerlo, todo sería más fácil. Pero lo que lo unía a Riza era mucho más complejo. Ni siquiera sabía exactamente qué sentía por ella, o qué sentía ella por él. Hasta donde sabía, solo los unía el trabajo y una promesa poco romántica.

"Lo seguiré hasta el infierno si así lo desea"

Tal vez en otro contexto, en las páginas de una novela de amor intenso y dramático, podía llegar a ser algo muy profundo y romántico. Pero las circunstancias que los rodeaban a ellos eran inmensamente distintas. Volvió a suspirar.

\- ¿Roy? -

\- ¿Qué pasa? -

\- ¿Recuerdas el idiota que decía que podía ganarte en la carrera del último año de la academia? -

-Cómo olvidarlo. -

En momentos como este recordaba porque había tomado a Maes Hughes como amigo.

….

-Hughes…- Repitió por décima vez contra el teléfono. Pero sus palabras no estaban teniendo el efecto deseado.

-Roy, mi pequeña nació hace una semana y aún no has venido a verla al hospital. ¡Es tu sobrina! -

-Hughes, técnicamente…-

\- ¡Trae a Hawkeye también! - Nunca entendía qué clase de obsesión tenía su amigo con meter a Hawkeye en ese tipo de situaciones. Todavía recordaba que la había invitado a su boda, ella había aceptado y había asistido; todo para no faltarle el respeto, según palabras de ella. Aunque no lo admitiera, le había agradecido a Hughes atreverse a invitarla, su compañía hizo la velada un poco menos aburrida.

-Hughes, tenemos trabajo que hacer. Y tú también. - Riza estaba de pie junto al escritorio con una pila de papeles. Ya ni siquiera lo regañaba cuando las interrupciones eran a causa de las llamadas de su amigo.

-Anda, es solo un rato. -

\- ¿Solo un rato? Hughes estás en Central y nosotros en Ciudad del Este, nos toma todo el día ir y venir. - Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza, y de verdad quería ponerse a trabajar. - Hagamos esto, iré el fin de semana entrante ¿Te parece bien? -

Creía que había sido bastante claro con el uso del verbo en singular. Pero su amigo tenía otra opinión.

\- ¡Excelente! Los esperamos a Hawkeye y a ti entonces. -

-Momento Hughes, dije que…- Su amigo colgó antes que pudiera corregirlo.

Dejó caer el tubo del teléfono y suspiró pesadamente.

\- ¿Irá el fin de semana a ver al Teniente Coronel y su familia? - La miró sin saber bien qué responderle. Si le decía que Hughes había entendido (intencionalmente) que ella lo acompañaría, Riza no se negaría a ir, se sentiría en falta si lo hacía. Si no le decía e iba solo, Hughes abriría la boca en algún momento y haría que Riza se sienta mal por no haber asistido.

-Si así es. Pero hay un pequeño problema. -

\- ¿Cual? -

-De alguna manera intrincada, el Teniente Coronel entendió que usted me acompañaría a verlo. Entenderé si me dice que no, solo quería que lo sepa. - Alzó las manos como para quitarle peso al asunto.

Riza parpadeó sorprendida. Pareció meditar un instante antes de responder.

-Lo acompañaré si quiere, después de todo, tengo que protegerlo. -

-Bien, perfecto entonces. El sábado temprano salimos para Central. Haré lo posible para que regresemos el mismo día, le doy mi palabra. -

-Está bien, señor, no hay problema. -

Ah Maes Hughes, ¿qué clase de ideas se te ocurren?

….

Sabía que la organización de la boda lo enfrentaría con ciertas cosas de las que solía huir. Pero de todas, esta era la más difícil.

Necesitaba dos testigos de su parte para firmar el acta de matrimonio. Dos personas que estarían de pie junto a él, esperando a Riza en el día más importante. Él había sido testigo de una boda, una sola vez en su vida. De la boda de Hughes.

Pocas veces en su vida había imaginado que se casaría, pero las pocas que lo hacía, a su lado de pie esperando a su esposa (que solía ser Hawkeye o alguna mujer anónima demasiado parecida) estaba Maes Hughes.

Y ahora que todo se hacía realidad, Maes Hughes no estaba para pararse junto a él a esperar a Riza.

Estaba sentado en el comedor con las manos entrelazadas en la frente y los pulgares sobre los ojos. No podía dormir y no quería despertar a Riza que descansaba a su lado; así que se fue de la cama. No quería llorar, pero algunas lágrimas rebeldes empapaban sus pulgares que presionaba contra sus lagrimales como si eso pudiera hacer algo.

\- ¿Roy? - La voz de Riza sonaba adormilada.

No la escuchó acercarse por el pasillo, siempre tan sigilosa. Quitó las manos de su rostro y se volteó para verla.

-No quería despertarte. -

-Me desperté cuando saliste de la cama, pero pensé que habías ido a la cocina. Luego noté que no volvías. - Se acercó despacio hacia él.

Debió saber que era imposible que Riza no detectara sus movimientos en la cama, nada se le escapaba.

-No podía dormir, así que vine aquí un rato. -

\- ¿Es por lo de la boda? - Roy asintió. El rostro de Riza reflejó una leve tristeza que le rompió el corazón.

-Debí pensar que eso pasaría cuando sugerí que quería una celebración. Creo que fui algo egoísta, si quieres podemos…-

-No, no te eches la culpa. No vamos a cancelar la boda, él me buscaría para matarme donde quiera que esté. - Maes Hughes era capaz de perseguirlo con su fantasma de por vida si hacía eso.

Estiró un brazo hacia Riza, que enseguida lo entendió y se sentó en sus piernas. Rodeó la cintura femenina con sus brazos y apoyó su frente en el hombro que no llegaba a cubrir el bretel del camisón. Riza le acariciaba el cabello con cariño. Se sentía tan bien.

-Es...Difícil. Porque siempre que la idea de casarme cruzaba por mi cabeza, cuando imaginaba como sería, estaba él. Animándome, chillando en el teléfono por la noticia, vigilando que no arruine la boda. Y ahora que es real, no está. -

-Lo sé…Creo que incluso yo debo admitir que nunca imaginé mi boda sin él alrededor. Era un hombre que hacía notar su presencia. - Sintió la cabeza de Riza descansando sobre la suya. - ¿Pero sabes una cosa? Estaría muy enojado si dejamos que su ausencia limite nuestra felicidad. Así que si queremos honrar su memoria, hay que dejar de lado esto y poner todas nuestras energías en terminar de organizar y todo para disfrutarlo. -

Sonrió. Recordaba como Hughes hacía lo posible para que Hawkeye estuviera incluida cuando lo acompañaba en momentos importantes. La invitó a su boda a pesar de solo haberla visto en Ishval y algunas veces más, la invitó a conocer a Elicia cuando nació. Se lamentaba mucho de no haberle dicho nunca a Maes Hughes la verdad de lo que sentía por Riza, pero, en retrospectiva, podría asegurar que Hughes siempre supo lo que pasaba; y que esas invitaciones eran parte de su plan para que Roy admitiera lo que pasaba. Desearía haberse dado cuenta con Hughes aún con vida, pero lamentarse no servía de nada, había que vivir el momento; y alegrarse de que podían hacerlo tan pronto.

Riza levantó la cabeza de la suya, y él se despegó de su hombro.

\- ¿Estás mejor? -

-Sí, creo que sí, volvamos a la cama. -

¿Cómo hacía Maes Hughes para estar tan presente después de tantos años de ausencia?

* * *

Otra semana, otro capítulo! Este es especial, porque ayer (20/7) fue el día del amigo, y me pareció la ocasión perfecta para tener un capítulo dedicado al mejor amigo que puede haber: Maes Hughes.

Es un poco más largo y tiene 3 partes porque quise abarcar algunos momentos concretos de la relación de Roy y Maes, por supuesto sin desviarnos mucho del royai que tanto nos gusta y nos reune acá cada semana.

Espero que les guste, de verdad yo disfruté mucho hablando de Maes!

Nos leemos la próxima!


	31. El otro lado de la puerta

_**SPOILER** **ALERT:** Los sucesos de este capítulo son a continuación del final de la película "Conquistador del Shambala" la cual sigue el final del animé del 03. El que desee verla puede saltearse el cap o leerlo si no le molesta el spoiler, para el que no quiera verla, le comento que al final de esta, Alphonse acompaña a Edward en nuestro mundo. _

_No sigue correlación con el resto de los caps, vendría a ser un UA. Espero que les guste a pesar de ser algo diferente._

* * *

 **El otro lado de la Puerta**

Luego de los incidentes que terminaron con Al junto a él del otro lado de la puerta, decidieron recorrer ese país, reflejo de su Amestris natal, llamado Alemania.

De momento estaban de paso en una ciudad llamada Frankfurt, ubicada al este del país. Se encontraba sentados fuera de una pequeña y rústica posada donde pensaban pasar esa noche. De pronto se oyeron gritos femeninos y vieron correr a un hombre con un bolso en sus manos. Un robo. Edward no pudo con su genio y salió en persecución del delincuente, alcanzó escuchar un "Hermano!" proveniente de la voz de Alphonse, pero no se detuvo.

\- ¡Ey, devuelve eso! - El tipo ni siquiera se volteó a verlo, Ed aceleró su carrera.

Finalmente lo alcanzó y pudo empujarlo al suelo, una vez encima de él, le quitó el bolso de la mujer de las manos.

-Deberías aprender a no molestar a las personas. - El delincuente gruñó molesto. Ed sintió varias pisadas acercándose detrás de él. Uno era un policía que se adelantó a arrastrar al hombre. Oyó una voz femenina que pudo sonarle familiar, supuso que la dueña del bolso.

Se volteó con los ojos cerrados. - Aquí tiene señorita. - Estiró su brazo orgulloso de haber llevado a cabo ese pequeño acto heroico.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, pero podrías haberte lastimado. -

-No es nad…- Abrió los ojos antes de terminar la oración, y se quedó atónito. - ¿Teniente? -

La mujer de cabello rubio y ojos marrones torció la cabeza con curiosidad. Era definitivamente la Teniente Hawkeye. Bueno, no era ella, ciertamente no podía ser ella… Pero era su "contraparte" de este mundo.

-Creo que me confundes con alguien. -

-Ehh sí, lo siento mucho. No fue nada recuperar su bolso señorita. -

-Señora Müller, mi nombre es Renata Müller. ¿Tú cómo te llamas? - Le sonrió con dulzura, le recordó a la sonrisa de la Teniente.

-Mi nombre es Edward Elric, señora. - Sentía las mejillas ardiendo.

Alphonse se acercaba corriendo hacía donde estaban.

\- ¡Hermano! No te alejes corriendo así. - Paró en seco en cuanto posó sus ojos en la mujer delante de ellos. Los ojos de su hermano se abrieron como platos y parecían inundados de lágrimas. Al siempre había tenido una inclinada preferencia por la Teniente, como el afecto de un niño a su madre.

-Tu hermano es muy valiente pequeño, gracias a él recuperé mi bolso. -

Al solo logró asentir tragando saliva. Ambos no podían dejar de mirarla. Traía el pelo suelto y vestía ropa civil, de las que usaban las mujeres en ese país, bonitas y femeninas. Lejos de la imagen de la Teniente enfundada en ese estructurado uniforme azul de militar. Sonreía mucho, sus rasgos no portaban la rectitud que le conocían tan bien.

-Tal vez me equivoque, pero intuyo que no son de aquí ¿No es así? -

-No se equivoca, somos de bastante lejos. - Respondió Alphonse.

\- ¿Tienen dónde hospedarse? Puedo llevarlos conmigo, también les daré comida. Mi esposo estará encantado de conocerlos, más luego de lo que hiciste, Edward. -

-No querríamos molestar. -

-Para nada, vengan, vamos. -

La siguieron sin chistar. Aún notaban en ella esa autoridad amable que le habían conocido hace tiempo.

Caminaron algunas calles hasta dar con una casa modesta, pero en buen estado. Renata los hizo entrar, y fueron recibidos por un perro mediano y de color negro con blanco. Sonrieron ante la coincidencia.

-Hans, abajo. Lo siento, es algo efusivo. - Los dos Elric le quitaron importancia al asunto. -Tomen asiento, voy a preparar algo caliente para que beban, mi esposo llegará en cualquier momento. -

Hicieron como Hawk...Bueno, Renata dijo. La casa era pequeña, pero acogedora, ciertamente tenía el toque femenino, pero a la vez estaba llena de libros, cosa que captó su atención.

\- ¿De qué trabaja su esposo? - Preguntó Ed quitado de la pena, no se paró a pensar en si había sido atrevido al preguntar tan directamente algo así. Muy propio de él.

-Es profesor de ciencias. Por eso hay tantos libros. - La mujer les depositó dos tazas de café en la mesa. - Si quieres, cuando él llegue puedes preguntarle por alguno que te interese en particular, estará dichoso de compartir eso. -

Terminaron de beber el café, y Ed se excusó para ir al baño. Frente al espejo se observaba sin dar crédito de lo que estaba pasando. Había conocido a los Hughes, Gracia y Bradley de este mundo; pensó que simplemente era casualidad, y ahora Hawkeye, ¿acaso también…? Los ladridos del perro los sacaron de sus pensamientos, decidió que debía volver al comedor, seguramente el esposo de la señora Müller habría llegado.

Cuando llegó al comedor, lo primero que vio, fue el rostro de asombro mal disimulado de su hermano menor; arqueó la ceja intrigado, pero toda su curiosidad fue disipada en cuanto el hombre que acaba de llegar se dirigió a él.

\- ¿Este es el héroe del día entonces? - La voz masculina lo interpeló, y él tuvo que contenerse para no saltar en el lugar. Tuvo ganas de gritarle como siempre hacía, pero se contuvo. De pie frente a él, estaba una versión desestructurada de Roy Mustang. Llevaba pantalones marrones, una camisa y un chaleco.

Le sonreía. No con esa sonrisa deliberadamente impregnada de arrogancia que le veía cada vez que pasaba por el cuartel. Sino, con una sonrisa fresca y sincera.

-Sí, es él, Edward Elric. - Respondió por él la mujer rubia, dado que se había quedado sin habla.

-Mucho gusto, soy Richard Müller. - Le estrechó la mano y él le devolvió el apretón por pura inercia.

-Un gusto, señor. - A diferencia del Mustang que conocía, este llevaba el pelo prolijamente peinado hacía atrás y por supuesto no contaba con esos característicos guantes de color blanco.

-Renata me dijo que se quedarán con nosotros. -

-Solo será por esta noche, no queremos molestar. - Esta vez fue Al quién habló. Richard Müller hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano.

-No es molestia, siempre hay lugar para alguien más. - Por extraña razón, eso le había recordado a Maes Hughes. Y ver una actitud de ese hombre en uno con el aspecto de Roy Mustang, sobrepasaba sus niveles de excentricidad.

Tímidamente se decidió a preguntarle a Müller por los libros que tenía, y tal como su esposa afirmó, estaba encantado con comentarle todo lo que tenía para leer. Incluso le dijo que en su estadía podía tomar el que quisiera para leer y que si alguno le gustaba mucho se lo obsequiaba. En ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que, a pesar de ambos ser alquimistas, nunca tuvo una conversación real sobre eso con Roy Mustang. Solo hablaron de la piedra filosofal, nunca de su formación, de ideas, libros, nada. Pasaron horas sin darse cuenta, hasta que Renata los llamó a cenar. Al la había ayudado con la cena, se veía muy feliz.

La comida estaba deliciosa, le hizo recordar un poco a la que su madre les cocinaba.

\- ¿Ustedes viajan solos? Son algo jóvenes. - Cuestionó Richard observándolos detenidamente.

-Sí, solo nosotros. - Respondió Ed.

\- ¿Y sus padres? -

-Ambos murieron hace tiempo. Así que solo somos Al y yo. - Pudo percibir algo de ternura en los ojos de ambos adultos frente a él.

-Imagino que es difícil. - Aportó Renata mientras les servía más comida. - Pero al menos se tienen entre ustedes.

\- ¿Dónde piensan ir luego? - Preguntó el hombre de cabello oscuro, tal vez intentando alivianar el ambiente que se había formado.

-Sinceramente no lo hemos pensado. - Ed se tomó el mentón. Ciertamente no había pensado en eso.

-Si esperan alguna temporada, podríamos irnos los cuatro juntos, podemos pensar algún destino. - Soltó Richard, se removió incómodo. Algo parecía afectarle.

\- ¿Piensan irse de la ciudad? - Quiso saber Alphonse.

-Pensamos irnos de Alemania. - Respondió Renata con seriedad y convicción. Ante la mirada curiosa de ambos, Richard Müller comenzó a hablar.

-Una guerra va a desatarse en cualquier momento. No solo en Alemania, pero aquí será peor. Sobre todo, para gente que no… Encaja de cierto modo. -

Edward había notado desde que quedó atrapado de este lado de la puerta que la discriminación abundaba en ese país. No que Amestris fuera muy pacífico, pero aquí la cosa iba dirigida a cualquiera que no respondiera a cierto estándar. Y Richard Müller no respondía a ese estándar, de hecho, estaba bastante alejado. Había notado en su momento que Roy Mustang era distinto que otros Amestrianos, su color de piel, la forma de sus ojos, pero nunca vio que fuera agredido por ello (tal vez por temor a su reacción), en este lugar la cosa de seguro era diferente. Solo era un profesor. Y Hawkeye era solo una esposa y ama de casa. Así que corrían peligro si alguien decidía hacerles daño.

-La gente aquí se enfoca demasiado en las diferencias. No importa que tan educados sean. - La joven mujer torció el gesto como si evocara el recuerdo de alguien en particular. Su esposo acarició su mano con dulzura.

-Tu padre no me odiaba porque era diferente, me odiaba porque me quería robar a su hija. -

\- ¿Están casados hace mucho? - Preguntó Al con curiosidad. Ciertamente eran jóvenes, como los Mustang y Hawkeye que conocían.

-Nos casamos hace 7 años, cuando ella cumplió 18. Yo lo hubiese hecho antes, pero ella se hacía la difícil. - Richard adoptó una pose gallarda propia del Coronel que habían conocido hace unos años y dejado del otro lado de la puerta. Renata rodó los ojos.

-No les mientas a los invitados cariño. Deberías decirles que te morías de miedo de pedirle permiso a mi padre. -

-Bueno, te recuerdo que cuando empezó a asesorarme con mi tesis me dijo que si me acercaba a ti me dejaba sin pelotas. -

Conversaron hasta terminar de cenar y Renata los llevó a su habitación.

Transmitían una felicidad que no coincidía con el recuerdo que ellos tenían de sus dos contrapartes.

Mustang y Hawkeye eran dos personas muy jóvenes y con buen corazón, pero siempre perseguidos por culpas y malos recuerdos.

Renata y Richard, en cambio, eran personas simples. Se dieron cuenta que se amaban y concretaron su amor. Tan simple y tan claro como eso

Él y Al cuando inicialmente conocieron a Hawkeye y Mustang creían que eran marido y mujer, lo creyeron bastante tiempo hasta que supieron que los militares no podían casarse entre sí. Una ley absurda para Ed, como muchas reglas de los militares, innecesarias y absurdas. Verlos de esta manera era refrescante.

Recordó cuando conoció a los Hughes en este mundo. Se sorprendió de ver que aun en otra realidad se enamoraron el uno del otro, como si ese amor fuera una fuerza que trascendía y atravesaba esa dichosa puerta que separaba su mundo de este.

-Hermano, sé que no son el Coronel y la Teniente. Pero me hace muy feliz verlos así, felices y en paz. - Dijo Al casi en un susurro desde su cama. Edward coincidía; algo en su interior le decía siempre que entre Mustang y Hawkeye había algo más de lo que se podía ver a simple vista, nunca se arriesgó a decir que era amor… Pero siguiendo la lógica que había visto con los Hughes, algo le decía que sí. Sonrió.

-Sí, es agradable ver que el Coronel bastardo no viva malhumorado. -

* * *

Otra semana, otro capítulo! Algo distinto esta vez, salí un poco de mi zona de confort que suele ser el canon de Brotherhood. Y además con el punto de vista de Edward! Si les gusta, podría hacer uno desde su punto de vista pero con la historia que venimos contando.

Cuentenme: Vieron Conquistador del Shambala? Les gustó? A mí personalmente NO me gustó, siento que era sumamente innecesaria y odio lo que hacen con el personaje de Mustang, pero me sirvió de excusa para un fic de universo alternativo jaja.

No la hago más larga, espero que les guste, y si no, no se preocupen que la próxima semana volvemos a la programación habitual!

Nos leemos la próxima!


	32. El testigo inoportuno

**El testigo inoportuno**

Los habían enviado a buscar información sobre un intento de homicidio que se había dado hace unos días. Tuvieron que ir vecino por vecino del lugar a preguntar si habían visto u oído algo, si sabían de alguien que quisiera lastimar a la víctima.

No habían conseguido mucho, y eso estaba afectando su humor y el de Riza, quién se estaba mostrando más distante de lo necesario para no levantar sospechas durante la jornada laboral.

-Creo que este es el último, General. - Le dijo antes de tocar la puerta de la pequeña casa frente a ellos.

-Eso espero, este día ha sido una verdadera pérdida de tiempo. - Risa asintió.

La puerta de la casa se abrió dejando ver a un hombre más o menos de su edad, cabello castaño y un poco más alto que él. Antes de que preguntara lo obvio, Roy se presentó.

-Buenos días señor. Soy el General Mustang y ella es la Capitán Hawkeye, queríamos hacerle algunas preguntas sobre lo que sucedió en la calle Fritz hace unos días. - Para su desagrado, el tipo ni siquiera lo estaba mirando mientras le hablaba… Peor aún, no dejaba de observar a Riza con lascivia. Ella se aclaró la garganta para captar la atención del hombre hacia la conversación. -El General y yo quisiéramos pasar para hablar con usted...Señor. -

-Oh sí, claro pasa… Perdón, pasen. - La sonrisa del sujeto era irritante, había tanto ego en esa sonrisa que se sintió un hombre modesto en comparación. Ingresaron a la vivienda y se sentaron en la mesa del comedor por indicación del testigo. Le ofreció café a Hawkeye (solo a Hawkeye) quién lo rechazó secamente, y procedieron con las preguntas. Resultó que el sujeto además de ser increíblemente irritante, no era de ayuda para el caso. Más tiempo perdido. Este caso era sencillamente un callejón sin salida, no debería estar atendiendo este tipo de cosas, no con su cargo.

-Lamento no poder ayudar más. - Ni siquiera sonaba sincero con sus disculpas.

-No se preocupe. -

Podía percibir subir por sus puños una ira incómoda por el modo en que ese tipo miraba a Riza desde que llegaron. Indudablemente, Hawkeye también lo había notado porque estaba más seria y rígida que de costumbre. Se notaba su incomodidad, y eso era lo que más le enfurecía. Odiaba a los hombres que no eran capaces de leer a una mujer, de no percibir su incomodidad o su falta de ganas de tener su compañía. Era hora de marcharse.

-Bueno, es hora de que nos vayamos. Agradezco su cooperación. Andando, Capitán. - Le pareció ver a Riza destensar sus hombros como si le hubiesen quitado una pesada mochila de la espalda, cerró la libreta donde estaba tomando notas y se levantó de la silla.

\- ¡Momento! Quería preguntarte tu nombre. - Se dirigió a Hawkeye, evadiendo totalmente su existencia.

-Creo recordar que el General Mustang nos identificó a ambos cuando tocamos a su puerta. - Había vuelto a ponerse tan rígida como antes.

-Si, por supuesto. Pero dudo que te llames Capitán, quiero saber tu nombre de pila. -

-No es de su incumbencia. - Respondió Riza como un latigazo. Roy no pudo seguir sin intervenir.

-Creo que basta con que sepa nuestros cargos y apellidos señor, ahora por favor si nos disculpa…-

-Bueno, si quieres que te llame así entonces está bien. ¿Qué te parece si salimos esta noche, Capitán? - Era la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Se recordó que estaban de servicio y que no se vería nada bien que golpeara a un testigo civil por invitar a salir a su subordinada. O tal vez sí, podría golpearlo… No, no podía, tenía que calmarse, contar hasta 10. _1, 2, 3, 4_ contó para sí arqueó su ceja izquierda, para el ojo inexperto pasaría desapercibido, pero para los ojos de Roy Mustang era clara a mueca de disgusto. Lo observó de arriba a abajo, y rodó sus ojos como si la mera invitación de un hombre como ese la hubiese ofendido; ni siquiera le dio el gusto de responderle, simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Estaba orgulloso de esa mujer. Roy iba a seguirla cuando el hombre le habló.

-Vaya, pensé que los hombres del ejército se la pasaban bien con sus subordinadas, pero viendo el carácter de la suya veo que usted no fue afortunado. - La risa que acompañó el supuesto comentario jocoso solo consiguió enfurecerlo más. De nuevo quiso golpearlo. Mejor aún, quiso jactarse con malicia de que, de hecho, ella dormía entre sus brazos varias veces en la semana. Nunca había sido de esos que gustan de vociferar de sus logros románticos, pero con Riza era diferente, a veces se moría de ganas de que todo el mundo supiera qué había entre ellos. Pero no era el momento, aún no, y menos para humillar a un imbécil que no sabía cerrar la boca.

-Debería aprender a hablar con las mujeres señor. Si no se verá enfrentado a rechazos más duros que el de mi subordinada muy seguido. - Caminó hacia la puerta sin despedirse formalmente ni dejarle responder. Allí afuera estaba Riza, visiblemente más relajada que cuando estaba adentro, pero con una expresión de fastidio en la cara.

-Interesante idiota ¿No crees? -

-Dime que no tardaste en salir porque lo golpeaste. -

-Claro que no lo hice, pero ganas no me faltaron. -

-Podría haberlo golpeado yo. - Se veía más relajada a medida que hablaban y se acercaba a ella.

-Me hubiese gustado ver eso. - Riza le sonrió con cariño antes de percatarse de que estaban en medio de la calle. Ella dio dos pasos atrás y tomó distancia segura.

-Mejor al cuartel para preparar el papeleo de los testimonios de hoy General, sino se hará más tarde. -

\- ¿Aún tenemos que hacer eso? Estuvimos todo el día entrevistando gente. - Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, fastidiado. Solo quería irse a casa, no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con tanta gente en un día, lo habían agotado.

-Sí, tenemos que. Ahora andando General, cuanto más pronto terminemos, más pronto podemos ir a casa. - Puso un énfasis en la última parte de su oración que captó su atención y le sirvió para encontrar ganas de empezar a moverse hacia su lugar de trabajo.

-Claro Capitán, mucha razón.-

* * *

Otra semana, otro capítulo! Este es cortito, estuve un poco ocupada estudiando y no pude sentarme a preparar algo más largo (y mejor) pero espero les guste de todas maneras.

Gracias por siempre estar! Sin ustedes no seguiría subiendo realmente.

Nos leemos la próxima!


	33. Rendición

**Rendición**

Havoc y el Coronel se habían dormido hacía un rato, luego de que los atendieran. Una vez la adrenalina de la situación había bajado, el agotamiento les había ganado. Pero ella no lograba descansar.

Estaba de pie cerca de la cama de su superior. Había pedido que los colocaran juntos para poder vigilarlos a ambos, no sabía si en cualquier momento alguien podría colarse a terminar lo que ese homúnculo con forma femenina no pudo. Observaba la respiración pausada de su Coronel, tenía las facciones relajadas, en contraste con el rostro agotado y dolorido que tenía antes de llegar al hospital.

Deslizó su vista por el cuerpo masculino cubierto por las sábanas blancas y se detuvo en el lugar donde lo había herido y donde tuvo que usar sus propias llamas para cerrar la herida y parar la hemorragia. Eso debió dolerle horrores, ella recordaba lo que había dolido cuando le pidió que queme su espalda, hasta que los nervios dejan de servir el dolor es agónico, y luego el entumecimiento es más que molesto. Solo un hombre fuerte y con determinación como Roy Mustang podría hacerse eso a sí mismo para sobrevivir. Luego se fijó en el dorso de la mano derecha que descansaba sobre el abdomen, ahora marcada por un círculo de transmutación tallado en la piel; torció el gesto con un poco de tristeza, él que nunca quiso marcarse permanentemente por la alquimia ahora tenía ese círculo que aún cicatrizado se sabría qué es.

"Tendré que matar dos sacrificios en una noche"

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando recordó la voz de esa mujer diciendo esas palabras. Recordaba a la perfección como la sangre de su cuerpo se sintió más pesada cuando ató cabos y entendió qué quería decir. Perdió todo autocontrol en ese momento, exhibió debilidad ante un enemigo y malgastó una cantidad de balas de la que evitaba ser consciente aún sabiendo que no podía hacerle daño.

Lloró. No recordaba la última vez que había llorado. No fue cuando su padre murió, de eso estaba segura. ¿Cuándo entonces? _Ah sí._ Pensó con resignación. Cuando Roy dejó su casa para empezar la academia militar. Había llorado toda la noche, hasta el punto de darle dolor de cabeza; y luego de que él subiera al tren, lloró todo el camino de vuelta a su casa.

Quiso morir en ese momento. No le importaba si ese homúnculo la atravesaba en ese momento, al notarse desarmada, simplemente se arrodilló y aceptó su destino. De no ser por Alphonse, estaría muerta. De no ser por la fortaleza del Coronel, ella estaría muerta y habría arrastrado a Al al mismo destino. Todo porque ella se rindió.

No concebía la idea de vivir en un mundo sin Roy Mustang. Había estado en su vida más años de los que habían estado sin conocerse. Y a pesar de haber querido enterrar sus sentimientos muy profundo y guardarlos bajo siete llaves para no enfrentarlos, era de esperar que en una situación tan límite como la de esa noche, se escaparan de cualquier contención que ella pudiera construir.

Lo amaba. No recordaba cuándo había empezado a ser así, si fue cuando lo vio ilusionado suplicando a su padre que lo aceptara de alumno o cuando lo aceptó como parte de su vida cotidiana en esa casa avejentada donde creció. Trató de sacarlo inútilmente de su cabeza cuando se fue a la academia, pero todo avance cayó por tierra cuando lo volvió a ver, enfundado en su recién entregado uniforme militar. Ni siquiera Ishval había logrado deshacerse de lo que sentía por ese hombre. Lo creía con firmeza, hasta que lo vio en la mira de su rifle y sintió todo lo que no podía sentir desde que había sido enviada al desierto.

¿Qué sentiría él? Tal vez tampoco había olvidado las viejas costumbres. Sacudió la cabeza para desechar esas ideas. No importaba que sintieran el uno por el otro, estaba prohibido, entorpecería todos sus planes. Y estaban ante un amenaza demasiado grande como para pensar en eso, cualquier cosa podía pasar y poner en evidencia sentimientos demasiado profundos solo traería problemas.

Volvió enfocarse en cómo dormía su superior. Tendría que explicarle lo que pasó antes que llegara él, no había tenido tiempo, no estaría feliz de saber que había dejado de defenderse.

Acercó su rostro un poco más al de él, despejó su frente con cuidado para no despertarlo y le depositó un suave beso. Recién cuando se incorporó se dio cuenta que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Tomó la chaqueta manchada de sangre que estaba en la silla, y se sentó en el suelo con ella en las piernas. La abrazó y a pesar de la sangre todavía tenía su olor. Era lo más cerca de abrazarlo que estaría.

* * *

Otra semana, otro capítulo! Un poco cortito, la respuesta a "La muerte del Inmortal" basicámente.

Espero que les guste, y gracias por siempre darme su apoyo, todo es para ustedes!


	34. Planes a futuro

**Planes a futuro**

Contemplaba con satisfacción las estrellas decorando el hombro de su chaqueta que estaba colgada pulcramente en su armario. Hacía ya un año había recibido la última, la más importante, la que había anhelado desde que había terminado la guerra de Exterminio de Ishval.

Grumman se tomó sus años, disfrutó del puesto lo más que pudo hasta que los años hicieron mella y decidió que ya no podía hacerse cargo del país. Cómo era lógico, le cedió su puesto. Y de esa manera, hacía un año se había convertido en el Führer de Amestris. Haciendo que los años de trabajo y sufrimiento valieran la pena.

Escuchó una voz femenina y una infantil en el pasillo, no pudo sino dejar escapar una sonrisa.

Mucho antes de obtener el puesto que quería y esperaba, había conseguido algo que no sabía que quería y que nunca esperó tener: una familia. Ya el hecho de haber tenido a Riza era un sueño del que en ocasiones temía despertar, y luego, 7 años atrás, Maes había llegado.

Volvió a oír la voz femenina pero esta vez iba a dirigida a su persona.

\- ¿Roy? - Nunca se cansaba de escuchar su nombre salir de esos labios.

\- ¿Si? - Riza ingresó a su habitación. Ella se había despojado del uniforme hace largo rato, él en cambio seguía ensimismado con su chaqueta, quedando solo con los pantalones del uniforme.

-Hay que preparar la cena, Maes ya está dándose un baño. -

-Bueno, termino aquí y hacemos la cena. - Su esposa se había sentado en la cama y lo observaba. Había algo extraño en ella, era algo sumamente sutil, pero él podía percibirlo, los años que tenían de conocerse no eran en vano.

\- ¿Te sucede algo? -

-Sí, quería hablarte de algo. - Afortunadamente, Riza no se andaba con rodeos. Si algo le sucedía, si algo estaba ocupando su mente, sencillamente se lo decía.

-Pues te escucho, cuéntame. -

-He estado pensando últimamente, que hay algo que me gustaría hacer… Que me gustaría que hagamos, ahora que Maes ya es mayor. -

\- ¿Quieres ir de viaje? Si quieres, puedes ir con él, no creo que yo pueda ausentarme mucho tiempo del trabajo. No sería correcto. - Riza negó con la cabeza.

-No, no es eso. - Tenía las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo y las apretaba con fuerza, como si estuviera nerviosa con lo que estaba hablando. Dejó su chaqueta tranquila y se acercó a la cama para sentarse junto a su esposa.

\- ¿Qué quieres entonces? Dime, sabes que sí es humanamente posible lo haremos. -

-Cuando Maes llegó, fue tan imprevisto, me hubiese gustado planearlo y no sentirme culpable en un inicio. Me hubiese gustado disfrutar un poco más de la noticia. - Por supuesto que Maes había sido una alegría en sus vidas, pero haciendo honor a la verdad, Riza se había asustado al recibir la noticia; y él debía admitir que un poco también. Cuando creyó entender lo que Riza quería alzó las cejas sorprendido. Era la mejor madre que podría haber pedido para su hijo, pero nunca imaginó que querría tener otro niño, ni mucho menos pensó que anhelaría planearlo.

\- ¿Quieres tener otro hijo? - Su mujer se sobresaltó. Seguramente por la sorpresa de que adivinara a donde iba con la conversación.

-Me...Me gustaría. Pero tú también tienes que querer. -

-Claro que quiero. Contigo cualquier cosa, ya lo sabes. - Riza sonrió suavemente mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Cuando comencé a sentir que quería tener otro bebé me sentí un poco tonta…-

\- ¿Desde hace cuando quieres eso? -

Riza pareció meditarlo unos segundos.

-Creo que desde que Maes comenzó el jardín de niños. - Roy se sintió un poco triste.

Era obvio que la razón de que Riza no manifestara el hecho de que desde hace 3 años quería tener otro hijo juntos, se relacionaba con el camino que faltaba para llegar a la meta final. Ese era un problema que tenía su esposa y que había tenido desde que se conocieron: dejaba de lado cualquier necesidad propia y humana en pos del objetivo en común que tenían. Ciertamente había esperado a que la situación fuera favorable (según ella) para decírselo.

-Debiste decírmelo en ese momento Riza, podríamos haberlo hecho. - Agarró las manos femeninas que seguían entrelazadas con fuerza y entrelazó sus propios dedos.

-No era el momento, había mucho que hacer aún. Decidí hacerlo ahora porque todo está más tranquilo y creo que puedo permitirme esa baja temporal. -

-En el tiempo que pasó hasta podríamos haber tenido 3 hijos más. - Ella se rio y él la acompañó.

-Eso sería demasiado, dos serían más que suficiente para nosotros. - Pensó en Acero y su familia, desde que el enano se había casado con su amiga de la infancia, antes que ellos, ya habían tenido tres hijos. Y parecían querer más. Pero el tiempo jugaba a favor para ellos dos, que eran dos niños empezando a vivir, en cambio para Riza y para él, el tiempo corría en contra.

-Tendrás que cuidarte mucho más que cuando fue de Maes. -

-Lo sé. También sé que tal vez cueste un poco más que quede embarazada. -

-Bueno, eso no es problema. No tengo ningún inconveniente con intentar las veces que sean necesarias. - La tomó de la barbilla y le sonrió con picardía, a pesar de los años, ella seguía sonrojándose levemente cuando hacía eso.

-Supuse que no pondrías resistencia a esa parte. -

-Comenzaremos esta misma noche, preciosa. -

Iba a recostarla en la cama para acomodarse encima, pero la voz de Maes los interrumpió.

\- ¡Mami, papi! Ya terminé de ducharme, ¡Tengo hambre! - Lejos de enojarse, sonrió.

-Será mejor que por ahora alimentemos al que ya tenemos y luego intentaremos hacer otro. -

-Sí, creo que sería lo mejor. -

Se dispuso a terminar de cambiarse y Riza fue a buscar a Maes para ir a la cocina. Volvió a sonreír con tranquilidad. Esa sensación de obtener cosas maravillosas sin siquiera esperarlas o anhelarlas era muy satisfactoria.

* * *

Otra semana, otro capítulo! Un poco más cálido y sencillo, me resultaba muy tentadora la idea de que haya dos hijos de esta pareja, así que esto es el inicio del próximo integrante de la familia. Es cortito, pero espero que les guste.

Gracias por estar siempre ahí, pendientes de lo que subo y dedicandose unos momentos para leer y dejar comentarios, se los agradezco de corazón.

Nos leemos la próxima!


	35. Legado

**Legado**

Estaba en su despacho con Riza y Elizabeth. Su esposa cargaba en brazos a la pequeña para intentar dormirla. Miraba la imagen abstraído, la suavidad en el rostro de Hawkeye mientras mecía a la pequeña de cabellos rubios lo llenaba de calidez, debería dejar de observarlas, debería estar trabajando. Su esposa al notarlo se aclaró la garganta.

-Su Excelencia, ese papeleo no se hará solo. -

\- ¿De verdad? Qué engaño. -

Escucharon pasos y risas acercándose por el pasillo. Reconoció la voz estridente de Rebecca Catalina y la risa algo bobalicona de Havoc. Regresaban de recoger a su hijo en la escuela, era una tarea que les habían delegado y que Rebecca había aceptado gustosa, Havoc se mostró un poco menos entusiasta, pero disfrutaba de pasar el tiempo con el niño. Abrieron la puerta sin tocar, y Maes ingresó casi corriendo a abrazar a Riza.

\- ¡Hola mamá, hola Eli! - Hubo un momento, cuando decidieron tener otro hijo, que dudaron de cómo reaccionaría Maes a dejar de ser hijo único. Para cuando Riza finalmente quedó embarazada, Maes ya tenía casi 9 años, una edad algo complicada, creyeron. Afortunadamente, su hijo estaba encantado, sobre todo cuando supo que sería una niña. Era algo que le dieron a su hijo y que ellos nunca tuvieron, ambos eran hijos únicos. Si, él tuvo a las chicas de Madame, pero ciertamente no era lo mismo, ellas eran mucho mayores que él y terminaba siendo el objeto de sus juegos infantiles. Maes, en cambio, era el mayor y podría ser el protector de su pequeña hermana como había vociferado emocionado cuando le comunicaron que Elizabeth había nacido.

Maes rodeaba la cadera de Riza con sus brazos, y ella le acariciaba la cabeza con la mano que tenía libre. Rebecca se había acercado a saludar a la niña y a su amiga.

-Riza, ¿quieres que te ayude? - Él no congeniaba mucho con Rebecca, pero debía reconocer que era muy atenta y cariñosa con sus hijos. Maes la adoraba, y Elizabeth se sentía muy bien con ella.

-Sí, cárgala un momento. Gracias Rebecca. - La mujer de cabello negro y rizado alzó a la pequeña en brazos.

-Hola Eli, ¿cómo has estado? - La pequeña soltó una risita al reconocer la voz de la mujer que la tenía en brazos.

-Llévala a la sala de descanso si puedes. Tú también ve Maes. -

\- ¡No! Primero quiero hablar con papá. -

-Pues aquí estoy, y aún no me has saludado. - El niño soltó a su madre y corrió hacía él, lo tomó de debajo de los brazos y lo subió a sus piernas para abrazarlo, cada vez costaba un poco más hacer eso, su hijo estaba creciendo. Siempre que hacía eso agradecía que, al crecer, su hijo no perdiera esa efusividad cariñosa que lo caracterizaba.

-Papi, quería decirte algo importante. - Le dijo solemnemente. A sus 10 años, su hijo mostraba la impronta de su madre cuando de hablar de cosas que le importaban se trataba.

-Dime, te escucho. - El pequeño pareció tomar aire como si necesitara coraje para decir lo que tenía que decir. Sonrió divertido. ¿Qué podría ser tan importante que necesitaba tanta preparación para decirlo?

-Yo quiero… Quiero. - La cara de Maes estaba casi roja. Riza observaba desde su lugar intrigada por la actitud de su hijo.

\- ¿Qué quieres hijo? No tengas miedo, sabes que, si podemos, tu mamá y yo te lo daremos. - Los ojos chocolate que tenía delante lo miraron fijo y vio a su esposa en ellos, rebosaban determinación.

-Quiero aprender alquimia como tú. - Dejó escapar una sonrisa de resignación y miró fugazmente a Riza.

Esperaba esto. Tarde o temprano, esperaba que fuera más tarde para que otros intereses sacaran el foco de su hijo en lo que él hacía. Por supuesto hace algunos años se había visto en la necesidad de explicarle a su hijo el porqué de que tuviera unos guantes con círculos "raros", de por qué el "Tío Alex" podía hacer muros de la nada. Le explicó lo que era la alquimia y le enseñó lo que podía hacer, había notado su asombro, pero como nunca hizo más comentarios al respecto, supuso que lo había olvidado.

Suspiró. No quería que su hijo siguiera sus pasos, ni como alquimista ni como militar. Él tenía que ser otra cosa. Miró a Riza que también portaba una expresión de resignación, al cruzar sus miradas, ella asintió. Tal vez podría enseñarle alguna cosa. No dañaría a nadie que transmutara algunas figuras de papel o de madera. Y quizás en cuanto viera la dificultad que representaba aprender alquimia, su hijo desistiría. Dudaba de su último, era hijo suyo y de Hawkeye, la perseverancia corría por sus venas.

-Bueno, podría enseñarte algunas cosas básicas si quieres. Pero no es nada fácil, te lo advierto. - El rostro de Maes se iluminó.

\- ¿De verdad me enseñaras alquimia papi? -

-Claro, si es lo quieres. - Su hijo saltó de alegría.

\- ¿Oíste Mami? ¡Voy a ser alquimista!-

-Eso es excelente hijo. - Riza había relajado su postura, seguro coincidía con que no haría nada de daño que sepa cosas sencillas con alquimia. Era natural que el niño quisiera seguir sus pasos, además, estaba rodeado de alquimistas y militares, era lógico que se reflejara con eso; era algo que deberían modificar si querían que tuviera otros intereses.

\- ¿Y cuándo sepa mucha alquimia me enseñaras a usar el fuego como haces tú? -

Sintió su corazón caer hasta su estómago, su sonrisa borrarse de un plumazo. Dirigió una fugaz mirada a su esposa, estaba más pálida que de costumbre, y su postura se había vuelto tan rígida que se preguntaba sino le dolería la espalda de estar así.

Si hubiese dependido de él, de ellos, Maes nunca se habría enterado de que siquiera existía la alquimia de fuego. Pero siendo quién era, resultó imposible. Recordaba que estaban en un acto oficial cuando alguien además de presentarlo como el Führer, agregó su apodo de alquimista; no le gustaba ser presentado así, más cuando estaban en presencia de corresponsales de Ishval, pero seguramente el que lo hizo quería generar más impacto. Luego de su discurso, Maes había preguntado qué significaba ser "El alquimista de la llama" y Riza decidió decirle, no tenía sentido mentir ni inventar excusas, bastante ya le estaban ocultando respecto a su alquimia. Tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta intentando responderle algo a su hijo que lo miraba expectante.

-Ya veremos. Esa alquimia es…- _Maldita, destructiva, dañina. -_ Compleja. - La respuesta evasiva pareció complacer al niño que parecía alegre y ajeno al estado anímico de sus padres.

-Ahora, tu madre y yo tenemos que ocuparnos de algunas cosas. ¿Por qué no vas a ver a Eli y a tu tía Becca en la sala de descanso? -

\- ¡De acuerdo! - Su hijo salió saltando contento de la oficina. Él tenía tantas ganas de llorar que comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza. Riza no se había movido de su lugar. Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella para rodearla con sus brazos. Ella lo permitió, a pesar de que nunca dejaba que se acercara tanto en el trabajo. Aparentemente, lo necesitaba. Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y él acarició su pelo.

-Sabía que eso pasaría tarde o temprano. -

-Sí, yo también lo esperaba. Pero no estaba listo para que lo preguntara. -

-Lo manejaste bien. Nada ganábamos negándonos rotundamente a la idea. - No, ciertamente no. Si Maes era un poco parecido a él (y demonios que sí lo era) no aceptaría un no como respuesta tan fácil. Él le había insistido a su Maestro por bastante tiempo hasta que logró que lo tomara de alumno.

Riza lo agarró más fuerte y él la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Tranquila. -

-Por favor, has lo posible para que no quiera aprender alquimia de fuego. - La voz de Riza sonaba tan suplicante. Se quebró al final de la frase, pero mantuvo la compostura.

-Te prometo que nunca sabrá nada sobre ella, absolutamente nada. -

Era un tema delicado para ella. Siempre se esforzó para que Maes nunca viera su espalda y evitar tener que mentirle a su hijo, porque la opción de decirle la verdad (al menos de momento) no estaba en la mesa. Ni siquiera le habían mencionado al padre de Riza, su abuelo. Para el niño, sus únicos abuelos eran Grumman y Madame Christmas. Y así estaba bien.

Riza se alejó un poco para mirarlo. Este eran el tipo de cosas a las que temían desde que supieron que Maes vendría en camino.

-Algún día tendremos que contarle todo. Y a Elizabeth también. -

-Lo sé. -

Eso era algo que los aterraba. Cómo reaccionarían sus hijos cuando supieran la verdadera historia sobre ellos, sobre Ishval. Maes poco sabía de cómo se habían conocido, de cómo había terminado estando juntos. Había demasiados detalles para ocultar de su historia juntos.

-Todo estará bien. -

Le susurró para tranquilizarla.

* * *

Otra semana, otro capítulo! Y otra vez en el costado paternal del royai, salieron casi juntos de mi cabeza con el anterior, espero que les guste.

Nos leemos la próxima!


	36. La edad

**La Edad**

Se reprendió mentalmente por seguir haciendo lo mismo que dijo que debería dejar de hacer. No era correcto. Bajó la mirada al libro que tenía entre las manos, pero pocos segundos después sus ojos estaban de nuevo donde no debían estar.

Pero los cabellos azabaches despeinados del alumno de su padre parecían ser la cosa más interesante del mundo en este momento. Se lo había desarreglado haciendo una muestra algo dramática (según ella) de su frustración con lo que su padre le había mandado a estudiar. Tenía el ceño fruncido y una mueca en la boca, como un niño pequeño, a pesar de ya contar con casi 17 años.

Cuando lo vio por primera vez en la puerta de su casa, no se había sentido muy complacida de tener que aceptar a un extraño a su casa, se sentía algo culpable de admitir que se había sentido aliviada cuando su padre había mandado a Roy Mustang de vuelta por donde había llegado. Pero el muchacho continuó intentando, insistió hasta que su padre consideró que, si era capaz de molestarlo tanto, es porque de verdad quería ser su alumno. Eso había molestado a Riza. Su padre nunca le había prestado atención y ahora acogía a un desconocido para dedicarle su tiempo. Con 3 meses de ver a Roy Mustang recibiendo la atención de su padre, se sintió algo dichosa de no tenerla.

Era un chico muy agradable descubrió con el tiempo, siempre agradecía la comida, se ofrecía a ayudar a limpiar y conversaba con ella en los ratos libres. Al principio era más él hablando y ella escuchándolo, pero poco a poco comenzó a abrirse más con él. Y un día comenzó a verlo más, mucho más.

Comenzó a sentirse extraña cuando sonreía, cuando lo veía salir del baño sin camisa, cuando se arreglaba el pelo con las manos. Esos ojos oscuros como la noche la cautivaban y cuando se daba cuenta que él también la estaba mirando sentía que las mejillas le ardían. ¿Por qué la miraba así? Seguro creía que era una niña tonta por estar haciendo eso, La edad estaba haciendo sus estragos, y Riza no quería lidiar con ellos.

…

Seguramente Madame le daría una bofetada si viera cómo se estaba comportando.

Ella que lo había educado para siempre ser caballero y respetuoso, no toleraría que viera a una chica menor que él de esa manera. Menos si esa chica era la hija de su maestro.

Cuando la vio por primera vez en la puerta de esa casa descuidada, le pareció una niña muy bonita y misteriosa, lo miraba con cautela, con unos ojos filosos poco propios de su edad. Le costó varios intentos y visitas ser aceptado por el maestro Hawkeye, pero al fin lo había logrado. Y una de las cosas que lo entusiasmaba era conocer un poco más a esa niña que lo recibía cada vez que iba a pedir por favor ser aceptado.

Era muy atenta, se encargaba de todo, incluso de él a pesar de ser básicamente un intruso. Comenzó a intentar entablar conversación en sus ratos libres, al principio era más él contando idioteces de su vida y ella escuchando, atenta; pero con el tiempo ella comenzó a abrirse y contarle un poco de sí misma. Estaba tan sola. Le despertaba mucha calidez y ternura. Pero con el tiempo, comenzó a despertar otras cosas.

Se quedaba prendado observando el brillo de su pelo rubio al sol, su piel nívea, su cara de muñeca. Ella lo atrapó quedarse hipnotizado por esos ojos grandes y marrones que parecían virar al rojo cuando la luz los golpeaba, se sonrojaba, y su corazón se aceleraba mucho. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Riza solo iba a cumplir 14 años y él se permitía observarla así. La edad estaba golpeándolo muy duro y él no quería tener nada que ver con ello.

* * *

Otra semana, otro capítulo! Este es bieen cortito, espero que les guste igual, estoy un poco estresada y no pude escribirles algo más largo y más lindo, mil perdones.

Gracias por siempre apoyarme, ustedes me motivan a seguir! Nos leemos la próxima.


	37. La otra boda

**La otra boda**

Un leve calor de orgullo se agolpaba en su pecho, orgullo y nostalgia, eso era lo que sentía al ver a esos dos jóvenes que conoció siendo dos niños casándose.

Recordaba los ojos de Edward la primera vez que lo vio, parecían haber perdido todo brillo y vida que podían portar; pero ahora, brillaban de emoción contemplando a la mujer con quién se estaba casando.

Recordaba a Winry cuando tímidamente le había ofrecido un café mientras ella esperaba por su superior que estaba en el otro cuarto, la tristeza que cargaba en su voz al hablar de esos dos hermanos a los que quería como parte de su familia, y que estaban pasando por algo tan duro… Ahora estaba radiante en su traje de novia, sonriendo fascinada ante la visión del que estaba convirtiéndose en su esposo.

-Sigo sin creer que Acero se esté casando antes que nosotros. -

La voz de Roy Mustang la sacó de sus recuerdos. Volteó a verlo con una sonrisa divertida, y podía vislumbrar el orgullo también reflejado en sus ojos. No es algo que admitiría en voz alta, pero ella sabía lo que él sentía por los Elric.

-Ya te lo he dicho, a esa edad todo es más sencillo. -

-Es bueno ver que algo sea sencillo para estos chicos por primera vez en su vida. - El General había desviado su mirada hacía donde estaba Alphonse, justo al lado de su hermano, emocionado hasta las lágrimas.

Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios cuando recordó la reacción del hombre a su lado cuando recibieron la invitación. Ellos ya se habían comprometido y lo habían anunciado, hacía un año, pero los trabajos en Ishval habían llevado a que no pudieran darse el lujo de organizar una boda (por más sencilla que fuera). A ella no le molestaba, entendía que no era el momento y que este llegaría, pero Roy parecía muy decepcionado con la situación. Incluso le había expresado que sentía que le estaba fallando, pero ella le hizo saber que eso era imposible.

Luego de que Ed y Winry formalizaron la unión, todos fueron saludando a la joven pareja antes de que comenzara la fiesta. Winry la abrazó y Ed también, antes la cabeza de Ed apenas tocaba su hombro y ahora él la pasaba en altura. Cuando llegó el turno de saludar a Roy, Ed se mostró indeciso, y su primera reacción fue estrechar su mano, el General le devolvió el saludo, pero luego se acercó para estrechar al muchacho entre sus brazos. Ed se quedó inmóvil, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Riza sabía que las figuras paternas eran algo complicado para él, pero pareció acomodarse con el gesto con el transcurso de los segundos.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti Acero, haz crecido mucho. - Le palmeó el hombro para aliviar la tensión emocional que había generado.

-Gracias… A los dos por estar aquí. - El joven de cabellos dorados alzó un poco más su frente. - Y por todo lo que han hecho por Al y por mí. -

-Saben que pueden contar con nosotros para cualquier cosa. - Riza sentía ganas de abrazar al niño (que ya no era tan niño) de nuevo, pero no quería incomodarlo.

-Espero que pronto puedan hacer lo mismo. De verdad lo merecen. - Winry había tomado su mano para apretarla con afecto.

-Ya será momento. -

Dejaron a la joven pareja seguir saludando a sus invitados y se unieron al resto para la fiesta. Havoc fumaba un cigarro mientras Breda ya había asaltado el buffet. Los ojos de todos sus subordinados fueron a sus manos, que iban entrelazadas, más porque todavía les costaba acostumbrarse que por otra cosa.

-El jefe de Acero ha crecido mucho, no puedo creer que ya se esté casando. - El cigarrillo bailaba entre los labios de su compañero. -Se casó antes que usted, Jefe. -

Roy simplemente alzó una ceja y le dedicó una media sonrisa a su subordinado.

-Al menos yo tengo con quien casarme, ¿cierto Havoc? Tal vez es momento de que te le propongas a la Teniente Catalina. - La cara de Havoc pasó de su color normal a uno muy parecido al del vino tinto que llenaba su copa.

Riza escondió media sonrisa detrás de la copa que Roy le había dado para tomar. Por un segundo imaginó la cara de Rebecca si efectivamente Havoc se le propusiera. Siguieron bromeando y comiendo por un rato. Hasta que llegó el momento del baile, por supuesto Edward y Winry estrenaron la pista.

\- ¿Quieres bailar? - Roy puso su mano frente a su rostro para captar su atención.

-Claro. - Le sonrió como respuesta y aceptó la mano que le ofrecía.

Mientras se acomodaba para seguir la melodía, pudo sentir que muchos ojos estaban posados en ellos dos. Se sentía un poco incómodo, ella estaba acostumbrada a mantener el perfil bastante bajo. Roy notó su incomodidad y le pegó más a su cuerpo.

-Relájate, solo estamos bailando. -

-Lo sé, pero es… Extraño, todos nos observan. -

-Eso es porque seguramente les sorprende vernos así Riza. Para muchos hemos sido un rumor de pasillo por muchos años, para otros, algo que parecía demasiado obvio como para no ser cierto. -

Roy tenía razón.

Incluso antes de siquiera contemplar la idea de estar juntos, muchos creían que lo estaban. Que tenían una suerte de romance clandestino oculto de los ojos del ejército. Algunos creían que simplemente era un intercambio desagradable de favores en pos de un puesto.

Luego, cuando efectivamente decidieron estar juntos y cuando las leyes que lo prohibían desaparecieron, la noticia de que eran una pareja corrió a una velocidad que los sorprendió a ambos. Cuando llegaban juntos en la mañana, veía rostros de decepción, si era porque ahora su superior no estaba disponible o porque no venían tomados de la mano, nunca lo supo.

Seguro. Verlos en una situación tan mundana, bailando en una boda y con la expectativa de una propia sería una imagen por lo menos, digna de ver.

-Hay algo que nunca te conté, lo recordé cuando dijiste que a la edad de Winry y Acero todo es más sencillo. - Los ojos obsidiana la miraban tímidos, como si se sintiera tonto por hablar.

\- ¿Qué es? - Ella arqueó la ceja intrigada, dudaba que hubiera aún algo que no supiera del hombre que la tenía entre los brazos y la guiaba por la pista.

-Pues… Ese bonito anillo que tienes en tu dedo no es el primer anillo de compromiso que compré en mi vida. -

-No te entiendo…-

-La verdad, es que luego de que regresamos de Ishval había comprado uno para darte. Creo que ni siquiera lo pensé bien, fue casi un impulso. Ni siquiera sabía si tú me aceptarías después de… Todo lo que sucedió. - Un leve reflejo de tristeza cruzó el rostro masculino que tenía en frente.

Pensó en que seguramente él tenía ese anillo guardado el día que se presentó en su oficina para hacer efectiva su promesa de seguirlo hasta el infierno. No podía imaginar cómo debió sentirse.

\- ¿Qué pasó con el anillo? -

-Lo perdí. Seguramente entre las mudanzas y los traslados. Lo tomé como una señal de que había sido un pobre iluso. -

Lo besó. Si había sido un iluso, pero eso siempre le había encantado de él, desde que era un adolescente estudiando bajo su techo.

-De todas maneras, el que tienes ahora es mucho más bonito. -

-Ya lo creo.-

* * *

Buen domingo! Estuve desaparecida, espero me sepan perdonar, la universidad me tuvo un poco ocupada (y estresada) y no podía sentarme a escribir y volcar lo que quería. En fin, espero que les guste, tenía ganas de hablar de Ed y Winry!

Gracias por siempre estar ahí, nos leemos la próxima!


	38. Manos

**Manos**

" _Y mis manos no están limpias_

 _quizá nunca lo estén,_

 _pero aún pueden llevarte a casa_

 _cuando estés lista para dormir"_

Pasado el shock inicial, la noticia del embarazo había resultado ser una suerte de bálsamo para sanar un poco sus heridas y su agotamiento.

Él en ocasiones tambaleaba, sintiendo que no era merecedor de todo esto, pero ver la sonrisa de Riza mientras apoyaba la mano en el vientre que comenzaba a abultarse hacía que todo pareciera correcto.

Sus personas más cercanas también compartían profundamente su felicidad. Rebecca Catalina había llorado histéricamente al grito de que iba a ser tía mientras abrazaba a Riza. Havoc y Breda bromeaban respecto a cómo le enseñarían a conquistar chicas si era un niño, y como la protegerían de los "muchachos aprovechados" si era una niña. Incluso Acero había dado sus felicitaciones con suma sinceridad y sin provocaciones infantiles hacia su persona.

Aún le dolían las costillas un poco de recordar el abrazo que el Coronel Armstrong le había dado, alegando que como Riza no podía recibir un abrazo "de la familia Armstrong", él tenía que recibirlo por los dos.

Pero ciertamente, la reacción que más lo conmovió fue la de Grumman. El Führer seguía negándose a comunicarle a Riza de su parentesco, aunque sus defensas bajaron un poco con la noticia.

\- ¿Voy a ser… bisabuelo? - Mustang asintió sonriéndole con simpatía.

-No.- Grumman se corrigió. - Voy a ser abuelo. El abuelo postizo del hijo de mi más querido subordinado y su esposa. -

\- ¿Señor está seguro que...? -

-Sí, eso es suficiente felicidad para mí, General. - La sonrisa que estaba semi oculta por el bigote le confirmó que estaba siendo sincero.

El primer problema derivado del embarazo, surgió cuando Riza comenzó a cursar el quinto mes de gestación, y coincidía con una visita a Ishval que ya tenían programada.

Después de años trabajando en la reconstrucción, gran parte del pueblo los recibía con afecto, uno que ambos creían no merecer pero que no estaban dispuestos a rechazar, eso sería ser malagradecidos.

Y no estaban en posición de ser mal agradecidos con los ishvalitas.

Él quería que ella se quede en Central. El viaje en tren, el calor del desierto, no eran condiciones para que una mujer en su estado soportara, y Knox decía que ella debía cuidarse más.

-No voy a quedarme aquí mientras tú vas a Ishval. Es mi asunto también. -

-Sé perfectamente que es tanto tuyo como mío, pero no estás en condiciones de viajar tanto, y menos a un lugar así. -

Riza estaba muy molesta. Podía verlo en sus ojos y en la leve curvatura en sus cejas. Tenía sus manos en el vientre. Notó que siempre que estaba nerviosa recorría su vientre con sus manos.

-Yo necesito estar contigo, cuidándote. -

-En este momento, necesito que te cuides tú. Havoc irá conmigo, además, sabes que las cosas están muy tranquilas, no tienes que preocuparte. -

La vio dudar, pero finalmente ceder. Riza no querría que nada malo pasara por forzar su cuerpo a condiciones y trabajo poco cómodos. Ya estaba acercándose el momento de pedir la baja temporal por maternidad, ambos lo sabían.

Esa noche regresó tarde a casa por quedarse terminando algo del papeleo referente a la visita a Ishval. Riza se había marchado antes, estaba algo cansada y de nada servía que estuviera en la oficina, él podía encargarse.

Hayate lo recibió alegremente al pasar por la puerta, dando brincos y moviendo su cola mientras lo acompañaba dentro de su hogar.

-Hola Hayate, ¿y Riza? - El can ladró y comenzó a trotar hacia su habitación, donde supuso estaría su esposa.

En efecto, Riza estaba sentada en la cama, dándole la espalda a la puerta. Traía un camisón azul claro, y el cabello que había cortado hacía poco por comodidad estaba llegando a rozar sus hombros.

-Hola cariño. -

Nada.

\- ¿Riza? Respóndeme. - Se acercó a ella un poco apurado, un poco asustado. Los ojos de su esposa estaban clavados en el suelo, sus manos empuñadas a los lados de su cuerpo como si se estuviera forzando a mantener alejadas de algo… ¿Pero de qué?

-Riza, estoy aquí. - Su esposa genuinamente no se había percatado de su presencia, porque cuando escuchó su voz la vio sobresaltarse.

El impulso la hizo llevar sus manos al vientre abultado, pero las detuvo en el camino y volvió a empuñarlas.

Y ahí se dio cuenta.

 _Siempre que está nerviosa recorre el vientre con sus manos._

Pero ahora no lo estaba haciendo. Y algo le decía que estaba luchando con todos sus impulsos para no hacerlo.

-Lo siento, no escuché que habías llegado. ¿Todo bien? -

-No, no está todo bien ¿Qué te sucede? -

-Nada… ¿Por qué lo dices? -

Estaba arrodillado frente a ella para poder estar a su altura. Llevó las manos al vientre de Riza, ella se volvió a sobresaltar levemente pero nunca movió sus manos de los lados de su cuerpo. Apretaba tanto los puños que podía ver como sus nudillos estaban blancos.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres poner tus manos en tu barriga? Lo haces siempre, sobre todo si estás algo nerviosa. -

Riza le sostuvo la mirada por unos momentos. Luego suspiró, como reconociéndose derrotada, porque nada que dijera podría distraerlo de lo que sucedía.

-Es que hoy estuvimos hablando de Ishval, y mis manos…- Esos ojos chocolate estaban llenándose de lágrimas. - ¿Cómo voy a tomar a nuestro hijo con las mismas manos que usé para matar a tantos ishvalitas? -

Temía que tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar. A él le había pasado varias veces en los últimos meses, pero había mantenido el tópico alejado de Riza para no contaminarla con esas ideas, ella estaba tan feliz. Estúpido de su parte creer que ella no llegaría sola hasta ahí.

Su primera idea fue decirle que la suciedad y la sangre en las manos de ella en nada se podían comparar con la que había en las suyas. Pero eso solo lograría sumergirlos a ambos en un aura oscura que era preferible evitar. Por ellos dos y por el bebé que estaba dentro de Riza.

Optó por otra estrategia.

Tomó las manos de Riza entre las suyas y las besó, ella sólo lo observaba atenta, analizando sus movimientos.

\- ¿Cómo le diré que lo o la toqué con estas manos, Roy? -

Se sentó en la cama junto a ella, aún con sus manos entrelazadas.

-Le dirás que esas manos salvaron a su padre muchas veces, cuando se pone en peligro por ser un idiota impulsivo-

Secó las lágrimas de las mejillas de su esposa.

-Le dirás que salvaron a Havoc y que protegieron a Falman. Que recogieron a un pequeño perro que alguien dejó en la calle un día de lluvia. - Pudo ver como comenzaba a esbozar una sonrisa.

Besó su frente y luego llevó las manos de Riza junto con las suyas a su vientre.

-Que abrigaron a un pequeño alquimista cuando casi muere en el medio de una calle empapada. -

La sonrisa de su esposa se agrandó ante el recuerdo del mayor de los Elric.

-Y le dirás que lo amas o la amas, y que eso es lo único que importa. -

Las lágrimas seguían resbalando, pero al menos llegaban hasta una dulce sonrisa que decoraba el rostro de Riza.

-Gracias. -

-Mentiría si te dijera que ideas similares no pasaron por mi cabeza, pero hice lo posible por alejarlas, para poder disfrutar esto, contigo. ¿Si? Podemos hacer esto. Todo estará bien, confía en mí. -

-Siempre confío en ti.-

* * *

Soy lo peor del mundo! Espero me puedan perdonar por tanta ausencia, es que la facultad ha estado un poco pesada y me costaba relajarme lo suficiente como para escribir, y no me gusta hacerlo "por obligación"

Esto me vino de la nada cuando supe que un conocido iba a ser papá, traté de plasmarla en seguida para que no se me vaya. Espero que les guste!

Gracias por seguir apoyandome siempre, a pesar de mis ausencias! Gracias de verdad


	39. Buenas Nuevas

**Buenas Nuevas**

Estaba aterrado.

Le sudaban las manos, su pulso era tan fuerte que tenía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento.

Se sentía patético.

Era un militar hecho y derecho, general y futuro mandatario. Veterano de guerra (de dos guerras, siendo correctos). Entonces, ¿por qué tenía tanto miedo?

-Estás siendo irracional, Roy. -

Giró la cabeza para ver a su esposa. Ella conducía, porque sus manos no dejaban de temblar desde que habían salido de su casa.

Claro que estaba siendo irracional. Era suficientemente racional como para saberlo (eso sonaba contradictorio ¿verdad?).

Pero es que la mujer que lo había criado era un poco impredecible. Y no sabía cómo reaccionaría al hecho de que se comprometió con Riza sin siquiera mencionarlo previamente.

-Tal vez se enfade conmigo por no decirle lo que estaba planeando. -

Riza ladeó la cabeza analizando lo que dijo.

-Tal vez…-

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Roy. Oh, sí Madame Christmas se enfadaba con él era _hombre muerto_. Ni Riza Hawkeye podría salvarlo.

-Aunque no creo que por demasiado, seguramente se alegre. -

-Eso espero…-

No creía que fuera posible, pero su corazón comenzó a correr mucho más rápido cuando Riza aparcó. Ella apagó el vehículo y lo tomó una de sus manos en las suyas.

-No tienes que preocuparte tanto, Madame es una mujer razonable. -

-Si…-

-Y no creo que se preocupe realmente porque no le hayas contado lo que ibas a hacer. -

-Claro…-

Riza se rio.

-Roy, es tu madre, no el Führer. Tranquilízate. -

Sinceramente, se sentiría más tranquilo dándole la noticia a Grumman, pero prefirió no vociferar ese pensamiento. Solo asintió. Bajó del auto y se acercó a abrir la puerta para Riza, era extraño porque ella era la conductora, pero era algo que hacía de manera inconsciente cada vez que usaban el coche.

Abrió la puerta del bar para Riza también, dejándola entrar antes que él, una táctica de distracción para aliviar un poco el susto que acarreaba.

Ninguna de sus hermanas adoptivas estaba en el bar. Bien. Eso era un alivio.

Madame estaba atrás y se acercó a la barra cuando escuchó la campana de la puerta. Se sorprendió de verlos, y Roy comenzaba a sentirse más nervioso a cada segundo.

-Vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa, no esperaba verlos por aquí. -

Apagó el cigarrillo que tenía en la boca, y rodeó la barra para saludarlos.

-Elizabeth, es un gusto verte. - Envolvió a Riza en un abrazo cálido.

-Igualmente Madame. -

Cuando su madre observaba a Riza su mirada portaba una suavidad poco normal en ella. Le hacía feliz saber que sentía afecto por la mujer que él amaba, hacía las cosas mucho más sencillas.

-Roycito, ¿cómo has estado? -

La voz rasposa de su madre lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y volvió a ponerse en guardia, intentó disimular su nerviosismo para que Madame no lo note.

-Bien, Madame, como siempre. -

Chris Mustang arqueó una ceja y lo observó de arriba a abajo.

 _Oh no, no no no._

-Supongo que han venido para algo en especial ¿verdad?.-

-Esto… Ehh. -

Por favor, ¿cuándo había perdido la elocuencia? Madame seguía observando con la misma expresión suspicaz que antes, y Riza ladeó la cabeza, seguramente desconociendo al hombre que tenía al lado.

-De hecho, si, Madame, vinimos porque queríamos hablar de algo. -

Riza terminó, o bueno, formuló la oración por él. Roy, por su parte, liberó aire de sus pulmones que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

Chris Mustang se suavizó cuando se dirigió a Riza.

-Bien, entonces vengan, hablemos en mi oficina. -

Siguieron a la mujer hasta su oficina en silencio. Riza tomó su mano y le sonrió, como asegurando que todo estaría bien.

Sí, todo estaría bien. Después de todo, no es como si fueran adolescentes, y que un matrimonio pudiera resultar sospechoso. Eran adultos, que habían querido estar juntos demasiado tiempo sin poder hacerlo.

Entraron a la oficina de Chris Mustang, y se sentaron en los sofás. Ellos dos, lado a lado en uno de ellos y Madame en frente. La mano de Riza seguía entrelazada con la suya.

\- ¿Y bien? -

Hawkeye apretó suavemente su mano, invitándolo a hablar. Esta era su familia después de todo. Suspiró.

-Vamos a casarnos. -

Tal vez debió ser un poco menos directo.

Madame Christmas se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, procesando la noticia seguro. Fueron los segundos más largos de su vida.

Sonrió. Una de esas sonrisas sinceras, no las cargadas de arrogancia o ironía que solía dar. No, era una sonrisa cálida, leve, pero cálida.

-Al fin lo hiciste, Roycito. -

Sentía que un gran peso se levantaba de sus hombros. Devolvió la sonrisa.

-Déjame verlo, Elizabeth. -

Él no entendió a qué se refería, pero Riza sí. Soltó su mano para acercarla a Madame para enseñarle el anillo que le dio.

-Es muy hermoso. - Admitió Riza.

Él estaba orgulloso de su elección, ese anillo era perfecto para Riza.

Madame lo inspeccionó minuciosamente, y movió su cabeza con aprobación.

-Una hermosa pieza de joyería, es cierto. Buena elección, Roy. -

No lo llamó por su sobrenombre, solo Roy.

Después de contarle cómo fue la propuesta y cuando, Riza se excusó para ir al baño. Dejándolos a él y su madre solos, por primera vez en la tarde.

-Sabes que no soy una mujer sentimental, pero he de reconocer, que he pasado muchos momentos afligida creyendo que nunca podría ver esto. Asustada incluso, de que vinieras a decirme que desposarías a una mujer que no era ella. - Madame se aclaró. - No porque estuviera en contra de que ames a otra mujer, sino porque sabría que no serías feliz de otra forma que no fuera con ella.

Ah, cuántas noches él había sentido exactamente lo mismo.

-Yo también estoy muy feliz de poder estar con ella. Pensé que no sería posible. -

-Aunque…-

La mirada de Madame se había vuelto dura de nuevo. Roy tragó saliva. _Aquí vamos._

-Me hubiese gustado saber que ibas a hacer esto, antes de que lo hicieras. Podríamos haber preparado algo para celebrar. -

Roy parpadeó, perplejo. Pensó que lo regañaría por no confiar en ella, por dejarla fuera de sus planes; pero… No. Ella solo quería darles una sorpresa. Sonrió. Se sorprendía del poder que tenía Riza Hawkeye sobre las personas, había logrado suavizar a Chris Mustang de maneras que él jamás pudo.

-Bueno. - La mujer hizo un gesto con la mano. - Podemos hacerlo de todas maneras, si ustedes quieren. -

-Claro, estoy seguro que Riza estaría muy feliz, no hemos tenido una fiesta de compromiso realmente. -

No lo había pensado, qué tonto. Era algo muy normal, y Riza lo merecía. Si iban a tener una boda normal, pues, una fiesta de compromiso también era parte de todo eso.

Riza ingresó a la habitación, y sonrió a ambos.

-Elizabeth, estaba comentándole a Roy que quiero organizar una fiesta de compromiso para ustedes. -

-Oh, no es necesario, en serio…-

Chris sacudió la mano, restándole importancia.

-No es ningún problema, las chicas del bar estarán más que emocionadas en hacer algo así. -

Esta vez fue él quien tomó la mano de Riza para darle un apretón que la hiciera sentir mejor.

\- Será divertido, invitaremos a los demás. -

Riza lo miró, luego a Madame y asintió.

-De acuerdo, me gustaría algo así. -

-Perfecto, sólo dime qué te gustaría y yo me encargaré de todo. -

Roy miraba en silencio la conversación entre Riza y su madre. Se sintió ridículo por haber estado tan aterrado hace unas horas. Todo marchaba bien, más que bien. El último año había sido algo increíble, en ocasiones temía que fuera un sueño. Pero no lo era, Riza estaba ahí junto a él, todas las noches, todas las mañanas; y así iba a ser por el resto de sus vidas.

* * *

 **Volvi!**

 **Estoy viva genteee, y con mucha vergüenza de no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo este fic. Les pido, no miles, millones de perdones. La realidad es que la inspiración me estaba faltando y tampoco quería subirles cosas mediocres solo por subirles. Igual, como habrán visto, tengo otro pequeño fic en curso, va a ser cortito, y está listo, solo falta subir el último cap.**

 **Aparte de ese, también estoy preparando otro de unos cuantos caps para subir, quiero terminar de escribirlo antes de empezar a subirlo.**

 **Este cap, literal lo acabo de escribir, me cayó la idea y me puse inmediatamente a redactarla, espero que les guste!**

 **Gracias por seguir ahí, de verdad, de corazón lo agradezco.**

 **Nos leemos la próxima**


	40. Amor sin condiciones

**Amor sin condiciones**

Su padre nunca se había interesado realmente en su existencia desde que su madre murió. Había optado por el aislamiento en su estudio, dejándola casi a su suerte en esa descuidada casa que compartían. Tuvo que crecer demasiado rápido, cuando entendió que nadie se haría cargo de ella, nunca más.

El hombre que le dio la vida se convirtió lentamente en una figura atemorizante, se repetía que era su padre, pero el miedo es irracional y difícil de combatir.

Los únicos recuerdos de un Berthold Hawkeye más humano, eran de la temporada en que Roy Mustang se convirtió en su alumno. Esos años que duró el entrenamiento, su padre se abrió levemente, por haber encontrado al fin alguien a quien transmitirle sus conocimientos, su pasión; cosa que jamás intentó con ella.

Pero todo terminó el día que Roy Mustang decidió irse para entrar a la academia militar. Podría asegurar que su padre se hundió aún más en ese pozo donde lo había visto todos estos años desde la ausencia de su madre.

Cuando vino a ella por ayuda con su investigación, quiso negarse. Decirle que, si nunca se había interesado por su existencia hasta ahora, entonces no merecía su ayuda. Pero en el fondo estaba tan desesperada por el amor de su padre… Estaba desesperada por afecto. Con Roy había tenido un amigo, pero ahora él estaba lejos y probablemente nunca volvería a poner un pie en esa casa.

Entonces aceptó, sin preguntar exactamente qué tendría que hacer.

Cuando sintió por primera vez la aguja caliente en la piel de su espalda se odió a sí misma por ser tan estúpida. Nunca creyó que era posible sentir tanto dolor. Las lágrimas empaparon la cama que la sostenía, le dolían las manos de tanto apretar sus puños en las sábanas; y su padre no dijo una palabra en las horas que duró esa tortura. Nunca supo cuántas exactamente, a veces creía que fue un día completo, otras, que solo fue un instante.

Lo que sí recuerda con claridad es la expresión en el rostro de Berthold Hawkeye cuando observó su trabajo terminado. Fascinación, es lo que brillaba en sus facciones, orgullo de sí mismo por haber concluido su investigación finalmente. Sin reparar en el yugo que había puesto en su cuello, la carga que había dejado en su espalda, tanto literal como figurativamente.

Ella volvió a la periferia, mientras la enfermedad a él lo consumió del todo. Hasta que murió en los brazos de su alumno. Por supuesto, esperó a Roy Mustang para irse de este mundo, no a ella, ella no era suficientemente importante como para dedicarle su último aliento. Lejos de sentir un vacío doloroso en su pecho, el vacío que la envolvía era liberador. Ya no más de esa figura atemorizante, de ese desdén que su padre le obsequió desde que su madre estaba enterrada tres metros bajo tierra, justo como él estaba ahora

Su padre solo la había querido con condiciones, si es que la había querido alguna vez.

Cuando era más joven no podía evitar preguntarse qué estaba mal con ella. Qué había hecho para que su padre no quisiera verla.

¿Era acaso su parecido físico con su madre? Ella no tenía la culpa de ser un constante recordatorio de su amor perdido, ella también había perdido a alguien que amaba.

Fue el alumno de su padre el que aclaró su mente, cuando ella vocalizó sus dudas en un momento de debilidad.

" _Riza, no hay nada malo contigo. Es él quien se pierde de disfrutar de una hija como tú; siempre lo cuidas, eres respetuosa e inteligente, no tienes nada malo."_

A veces era difícil creer en esas palabras. Le llevó años asumir que efectivamente, ella no tenía nada de malo… Al menos no mientras su padre vivió, las acciones que llevó a cabo luego eran un asunto totalmente distinto.

El sonido de las sábanas junto a ella la devolvió al presente, y despegó sus ojos del techo para observar a quién ocupaba el lado opuesto de la cama.

Roy dormía con su cuerpo encarado a ella, tranquilo. Esta noche no había tenido pesadillas, y pudo descansar las horas necesarias. Recorrió con su mirada las líneas de su rostro y de su pecho desnudo. Una sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios.

Su padre la había usado, la había querido solo para darle una carga que no le correspondía. En ese entonces, creyó que ese era el único tipo de amor que podía recibir, sólo ser usada como un pergamino con un contenido demasiado peligroso. Lo creía incluso cuando decidió enseñarle el tatuaje a Roy. Fue él quien con su furia le hizo ver lo errada que estaba respecto al cariño de su padre; y luego, cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos, ella pudo sentir que existía otro tipo de amor.

Roy Mustang nunca le había puesto condiciones para amarla. Nunca supo exactamente cuándo comenzó a amarla, pero sí sabía que siempre había sido incondicional.

La amó con sus inseguridades, con sus cargas y con sus cicatrices. Con la distancia y los obstáculos. Él simplemente la quería a ella, como se lo había dicho tantas veces, incluso si no tuviera la investigación de su padre para entregarle, él seguiría amándola. Había incluso arriesgado su máximo anhelo en esta vida solo para estar juntos.

En ocasiones, las culpas de la guerra se hacían demasiado pesadas y dudaba merecer ese amor, pero era entonces que Roy alejaba todos esos fantasmas de su mente con solo una sonrisa sincera.

\- ¿Me veo bien mientras duermo? -

Riza dio un respingo ante la repentina voz de Roy, lo creía absolutamente dormido. Él abrió los ojos lentamente con su clásica sonrisa petulante en el rostro.

-Sabes que puedes tocar todo lo que quieras, no solo tienes que mirar. -

-Creí que estabas dormido. -

-Lo estaba, pero es difícil no sentir tus ojos posados en mí. - Usó su codo para sostener el peso de su cabeza. - ¿Está todo bien? -

Riza asintió y se acercó más a él.

-Sí, todo está bien. - Él le dedicó una mirada suspicaz. -Sólo estaba pensando. -

-Oh, ¿en qué pensabas? - Agrandó su sonrisa coqueta. - ¿Pensabas en mí? -

-De hecho, sí. -

Roy le dedicó una mirada curiosa y la atrajo más hacia él.

\- ¿Qué estabas pensando? -

Antes de responder, Riza se deleitó acariciando la mejilla y la mandíbula de Roy. Era su forma de convencerse de que no era un sueño cuando despertaba con él.

-Pensaba… Pensaba en que siempre me has amado sin condiciones. Sin esperar nada a cambio. -

Roy volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez, era una sonrisa cálida y sincera.

-Tú me amas a pesar de todo lo que soy y lo que hago, me has amado incluso cuando era un chiquillo ingenuo, amarte es lo menos que puedo hacer. -

-Eres increíble. - Roy ahogó una risa. - Es cierto, para mí lo eres. -

-Si tú lo dices Riza. -

-Siempre he tenido mejor criterio que tú. - Ahora la risa de Roy fue más sonora.

Él la besó, y ella se acomodó en esos brazos que fueron su lugar seguro por décadas, aun cuando no quería admitirlo, cuando creía que no le pertenecían.

* * *

 **Buenaaas, otra semana, otro capítulo!**

 **Como siempre, agradezco todo el apoyo, no creo que haya mucho que explicar en este capítulo.**

 **Nos leemos la próxima!**


	41. Amores Perros

**Amores Perros**

Bufó mientras intentaba acomodarse en el sofá, que ciertamente era demasiado pequeño para que pudiera acostarse y dormir cómodamente. A su lado, se escuchó un suave quejido canino.

-Bien hecho Hayate, increíble que gracias a ti me hayan mandado a dormir en mi propio sofá. -

El perro bajó las orejas por la reprimenda. Roy suspiró, y estiró su mano para rascar su cabeza.

-No era en serio, tú no tienes la culpa, solo eres un perro. Simplemente no creí que Riza se enfadaría tanto. -

Aunque siendo honesto, esta vez se había pasado un poco de irresponsable. Tal vez más que un poco.

Desde que se mudaron a Central definitivamente, llevaban a Black Hayate de paseo al mismo parque, no muy lejos de su casa, todos los días. En este, habían conocido a una perra de la misma raza que Hayate, pero completamente blanca. Era un animal muy bonito, parecía hecha de nieve y tenía un pelaje muy suave.

Hayate parecía opinar igual.

Él había notado que el can se emocionaba bastante cuando la veía, jugaban, corrían, todas esas cosas que hacen los perros cuando están juntos. Roy bromeaba diciendo que Hayate estaba enamorado, lo cual Riza desechaba con su siempre estricta lógica.

"Los perros no se enamoran, sólo se aparean."

Aun así, Riza también había notado que Black Hayate se mostraba demasiado interesado en la perra, así que, para evitar accidentes, optó por mantener al can blanco y negro con correa. En su afán de ser un justiciero y un defensor del amor canino, tuvo la brillante idea de soltar a Black Hayate en una ocasión que Riza no los había acompañado al parque. Solo eran unos minutos, no sería la gran cosa.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, Hayate ya estaba descargando sus frustraciones con el can de pelaje blanco.

Por supuesto, el amo de esta se enfadó. Y si no fuera porque estaba con su uniforme de la milicia, probablemente Roy habría vuelto a casa con un ojo morado.

Pasaron algunas semanas, no le dijo a Riza absolutamente nada sobre eso, pensando que la suerte correría de su lado y Hayate no tendría tanta puntería como su ama.

Pero si la tenía. Digno compañero del Ojo de Halcón.

El sujeto se acercó a ellos esta tarde en el parque, furioso, gritando que su perra estaba preñada.

-Pues, debe haber sido otro perro, Black Hayate siempre está con su correa. - Declaró Riza, sin perder la seriedad que la caracterizaba.

-Su esposo lo dejó suelto hace dos semanas y los perros se juntaron. - Aclaró el sujeto. Y Roy sintió sudor frío bajar por su nuca.

Los ojos de Riza se clavaron en él, podría jurar que quemaban su piel de solo estar posados en ella.

La discusión con el dueño del animal fue de mal en peor, y termino con este diciéndoles que no pensaba hacerse cargo de esto.

-O Crema se va con ustedes, o ella y los cachorros viven en el parque. Ustedes deciden. -

 _Qué original, llamar Crema a un perro blanco._

-Usted es un maldito. - Gruñó Riza, arrebatándole la correa de las manos al sujeto y tomando la de Hayate. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa sin siquiera voltearse a verlo.

Por supuesto, cuando por fin llegaron a su casa, Riza se dispuso a gritarle que era un irresponsable, que había actuado sin medir las consecuencias, y un largo etcétera. Cuando se había calmado, decidió que quería llamar a la perra de otra manera, Crema era un nombre estúpido y, en palabras de Riza, no merecía cargar el nombre que le dio ese imbécil.

-Será White Fubuki*. -

Roy tuvo la brillante idea de reírse del nombre que Riza eligió, y decir que el dueño anterior tenía tan mal gusto para los nombres como ella.

Oh, cómo desearía haber cerrado la boca.

Riza se enfureció aún más, y los mandó a él y a Hayate a dormir en la sala; mientras ella y Fubuki dormían en la cama. Le resultaba irreal pensar que la primera pelea real como pareja que tuvo con Riza haya sido porque Black Hayate iba a ser padre.

A la mañana siguiente, Riza y Fubuki salieron de la habitación para desayunar. Black Hayate estaba más que contento con su nueva compañera. Riza, en cambio, seguía enfadada.

-Tenemos que pensar qué haremos luego de que nazcan los cachorros, ciertamente no pueden vivir todos con nosotros. -

-No, claro que no.- Respondió Riza aun dándole la espalda.

-Tenemos que pensar en algún lugar donde tengan espacio y Black Hayate pueda visitarlos, no queremos que sea un padre ausente, ¿cierto? -

-Cierto. - Aún sin ver su rostro, podía escuchar una leve sonrisa en su voz.

Se acercó tentativamente para rodear su cintura con los brazos, despacio, por si ella lo alejaba. No lo hizo.

-Lo siento, fui irresponsable. -

-Lo fuiste. -

-Y por mi culpa la pobre de Fubuki casi termina en la calle. -

-Exacto. -

-Lo siento. -

-Tendrás que disculparte con Fubuki, no soy la que tendrá quién sabe cuántos cachorros dependiendo de ella. -

Ahogó una carcajada. Pasó la noche en el sofá, pero al menos Riza ya no estaba enfadada con él. Sólo necesitaba pensar qué harían con la perra y los cachorros llegado el momento.

-Creo que sé de alguien que podría querer a Fubuki y sus hijos. -

Black Hayate estaba plácidamente recostado en el césped, con la cabeza apoyada sobre White Fubuki. Acurrucados sobre la barriga de su madre, estaban tres pequeños cachorros, dos blancos y negros como su padre, y uno totalmente blanco como su madre. A su lado, el orgulloso dueño de White Fubuki y sus pequeños les tomaba una foto.

-Son muy bonitos. -

-Oh son encantadores, General Mustang, ciertamente serán una muy buena compañía para mí. -

Grumman tenía la mansión del Führer para él solo, en varias ocasiones le había comentado que se sentía muy vacía, demasiado grande para él. Por lo que le pareció buena idea darle los perros a él. Nunca le preguntó si le gustaban los perros, asumió que sí. Y asumió bien. El anciano adoraba los canes, cuando le ofreció a White Fubuki, le enseñó fotografías de diferentes perros que había tenido durante su vida.

-Le dan vida a la casa, ¿No cree su Excelencia? -

-Oh sí, claro que sí. -

Roy llevó la taza de café que tenía en la mesa a sus labios, cuando el anciano lo interrumpió.

-No me molestarían algunos nietos para darle más vida a la mansión, General Mustang, podría apresurarse con eso. -

Casi vuelca el café en todo su uniforme, mientras su mentor se reía de él (como de costumbre).

* * *

 *** Fubuki significa tormenta de nieve en japonés**

 **Ok, creo que este es definitvamente el capítulo más estúpido de todo el fic jajaja, pero se me hizo entretenido de escribir e imaginar, espero que les pase lo mismo al leerlo.**


	42. Noche sin dormir

**Noche sin dormir**

Sentía que había cerrado los ojos hace 5 minutos cuando el llanto de su hija la volvió a despertar. Esa niña sí que tenía unos pulmones que envidiar. Había llorado toda la noche. No tenía hambre, ya le había cambiado el pañal, no parecía tener gases ni dolor en ningún lado; simplemente ya no sabían qué hacer.

-Quédate acostada, voy yo. - Por como sonaba la voz de Roy, él no se había dormido desde la última vez que Elizabeth había llorado.

El embarazo de Elizabeth ya había sido tormentoso, no hubo día que no recibiera abrazada al inodoro mientras Roy sostenía su cabello que había comenzado a crecer de nuevo. Los calambres eran terribles, los cambios de humor por las hormonas también. Aún recordaba con vergüenza una noche que mandó a su esposo a dormir en el sofá porque creyó que estaba coqueteando con la asistente del General Clarke.

La asistente del General Clarke.

Que está casada con una adorable mujer llamada Hannah.

Roy siempre le recordaba eso cuando quería molestarla.

Creyó que con el embarazo había sido suficiente, pero el parto también había sido algo difícil. Y el carácter de Elizabeth también lo era. Odiaba hacer comparaciones, pero el embarazo de Maes había sido sumamente tranquilo, solo algún dolor ocasional de espalda, el parto había sido sencillo y él siempre fue un niño tranquilo. Nunca lloraba, solo hacía algún sonido para advertir a sus padres que estaba despierto.

Su pobre niña estaba agotando cada gramo de energía en el cuerpo de sus padres.

\- ¿Mami? - Una voz infantil la llamó desde la puerta.

\- ¿Qué pasa Maes? -

\- ¿Le sucede algo a Eli? ¿Por qué llora tanto? -

Su hijo era un gran hermano mayor. Siempre trataba de cuidar de Elizabeth, incluso ha intentado cambiar algunos pañales (no con mucho éxito, pero vale la intención).

-No lo sé cariño, tal vez solo está incómoda. -

De repente se dio cuenta que ya no escuchaba llanto, y decidió averiguar qué había hecho Roy para lograr ese milagro. Maes la acompañó. Cuando entraron a la habitación, Roy estaba sentado dormitando en la mecedora, con la cabeza de Elizabeth justo en su pecho. Cuando los escuchó entrar, su esposo levantó levemente la cabeza y sonrió adormilado.

-Creo que no quiere estar sola en la cuna. -

-Puede ser… ¿Pasarás la noche así? -

Roy encogió los hombros tratando de no despertar a su hija, no con fastidio ni con resignación. Riza asintió. Si ese era el modo de que al fin todos pudieran descansar, que así sea. Besó la frente de Roy para despedirse hasta mañana y salió del cuarto seguida por Maes. Necesitaba dormir.

\- ¿Mamá? -

\- ¿Si cariño? -

Su hijo bajó la vista de tal manera que su cabello tapaba gran parte de su rostro, apenado, le recordaba al hombre que dejó durmiendo en la habitación de Elizabeth.

-Ya que papá tiene que dormir con Eli, ¿quieres que te haga compañía? -

Riza sonrió con dulzura. Era obvio que era él quien quería su compañía, pero le siguió el juego.

-Me encantaría, hace mucho no duermo sola, preferiría no hacerlo. -

Cuando estaba ya acostada en su cama con su hijo acurrucado cerca y pensando en Roy que estaba en el otro cuarto haciendo de colchón para su hija, Riza pensó que si alguien le hubiese dicho hace 20 años que su vida sería así, habría despachado la idea con seriedad. Lo habría llamado una idiotez, para no admitir que era algo que anhelaba, pero estaba convencida de que no tendría ni merecía tener.

Pero aquí estaba. Viviendo la mejor versión de ella misma y de Roy Mustang.

* * *

 **Buenaaas! ¡Hace mucho no subía nada, así que hoy voy a subirles dos capítulos en vez de uno!**

 **En mi país estamos en cuarentena obligatoria desde el viernes pasado, y tal vez sea hasta el 13 de abril, así que voy a intentar escribir cosas en este tiempo, ya que no tengo universidad ni trabajo**

 **Espero que ustedes estén bien donde están, cuídense mucho. Y gracias por siempre estar apoyándome**


	43. Transmutación humana

**Transmutación humana**

La primera vez que pasó lo tomó desprevenido.

Riza y él aún estaban en esa etapa de su relación en la que no tenían relación; poco después de Ishval. Roy vivió un par de años en la casa Hawkeye, pasando mucho tiempo con Riza, pero nunca la había visto enfermarse; tampoco recordaba haberla visto en Ishval a pesar del cambio brusco de temperatura que solía haber entre los días abrasadores y las noches heladas del desierto.

Así que ese día cuando vio a su, por aquel entonces, Teniente tosiendo y visiblemente afiebrada, todas sus alarmas se dispararon.

Lo cierto es, que él nunca supo cuál fue la afección que llevó a su maestro a la tumba. Nadie lo sabía con certeza, los medicamentos que tomaba eran solamente para mitigar los síntomas, pero nunca fueron para curar lo que le pasaba. Habiendo vivido bajo el mismo techo y nunca habiendo sufrido los efectos, podía descartar que fuera algo contagioso. Pero no podía hacer lo mismo con la idea de que fuera hereditaria.

Mientras escuchaba a Fuery preguntarle a Riza sobre cómo se sentía y si quería algo, su mente comenzó a tratar de recordar qué edad tenía su maestro cuando murió, o cuando lo conoció.

 _Maldición…_

No podía recordarlo. No recordaba que su maestro se lo haya dicho. Maldito Berthold Hawkeye por ser tan reservado… Entre otras cosas.

Riza era joven, eso era un alivio. Pero su mente no le daba descanso.

Por suerte, solo había sido una gripe y en una semana la tos había desaparecido por completo. Roy había estado toda la semana sin dormir.

La situación tardó varios años en repetirse, y ahora estaba sentado en la cama junto a Riza mientras ella tosía. Por un lado, estaba feliz que por fin podía cuidarla lo que durara la enfermedad; por el otro, su cabeza había comenzado a torturarlo de nuevo.

Le preparó té, y la abrazó fuerte mientras la arropaba entre sus brazos.

-Gracias Roy. Esta gripe es muy molesta, odio estar tosiendo. -

Riza nunca pareció preocupada por los antecedentes de su padre cuando se enfermaba. La envidiaba un poco.

La tenía contra su pecho y podía sentir las vibraciones de su cuerpo cuando la tos la atacaba, y podía sentir si el ruido de su respiración cambiaba. Nada por ahora.

-Riza, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? -

Ella lo miró curiosa.

\- ¿Recuerdas a qué edad tu padre comenzó con su enfermedad? -

Riza ya tenía 30. Su maestro no podía tener más de 45 cuando murió. Tal vez para sus 30 la enfermedad ya lo empezaba a atacar, tenía que estar seguro. Ella pareció pensar por un momento su respuesta como si intentara recordar.

-Casi no tengo recuerdos de él no estando enfermo. Pero, creo que todo comenzó un tiempo después de la muerte de mi madre. -

Ahora las alarmas de Roy se encendieron, pero por otro asunto.

Nunca lo había pensado, pero…

Según lo que Riza le había contado cuando aún vivían en la casa Hawkeye, su padre era muy distinto cuando su madre vivía. Era más alegre y estaba mucho con ellas, la muere de su esposa había sido un duro golpe, y nunca volvió a ser el mismo.

\- ¿Por qué me preguntabas por mi padre y su enfermedad? -

La voz de Riza lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Nada, nada. Solo una leve preocupación. -

Cambió pronto el tema, hasta que Riza se relajó y finalmente se durmió. Pero él no podía.

Todo tenía sentido si lo pensaba un poco.

Dada la forma de ser de su maestro, no sería extraño que el hombre fuera capaz de transgredir esa línea en una situación desesperada… Había marcado a su hija permanentemente para esconder su investigación, una transmutación humana sería lo mínimo de lo que sería capaz.

Roy cayó en la cuenta de que en realidad nunca vio a su maestro realizar una transmutación. Berthold Hawkeye le daba conocimientos puramente teóricos y lo ponía a él a practicarlos, pero nunca se lo demostraba. Así que no podía saber si su maestro podía transmutar sin círculo como él podía desde que lo obligaron a abrir la Puerta.

Su lado un poco más racional de todos modos le decía que tal vez era simple exageración suya.

Por lo poco que sabía sobre medicina, sabía que diagnosticar enfermedades pulmonares puede ser un poco difícil. Más difícil aún para médicos rurales que no cuentan con las herramientas que hay en un hospital de mayor complejidad. Y muchas tenían causas desconocidas.

De todos modos, la idea de que su dolencia fuera resultado de una transmutación humana le resultaba, extrañamente, un pensamiento más reconfortante. Significaba que Riza estaba fuera de peligro alguno.

Lo estremecía la idea de que en realidad nunca llegó a conocer a la persona que le enseñó alquimia.

Si la idea de la transmutación humana era verdad, Berthold nunca le mencionó nada. No esperaba que le contara lo que había hecho, pero ni siquiera una mención al pasar. Supo que era por su cuenta, y solo vio lo que podía pasar cuando conoció a los Elric. Y luego la experimentó por sí mismo, aunque contra su voluntad.

Suponía que tendría que pasar su vida sin saber realmente lo que hizo Berthold Hawkeye para terminar en ese estado.


	44. Visita

**Visita**

Con tantos pecados y miedos agazapados en su mente, haber despertado de un sueño melancólico era un cambio favorable.

No recordaba la última vez que había soñado con ellos, probablemente antes de la guerra, porque después sus noches comenzaron a estar plagadas de fuego, sangre y ese perturbador olor a carne quemada.

Pero esta noche no fue así. Soñó con sus padres. Esos padres que perdió hace tanto tiempo que en ocasiones llegaba a pensar que nunca los había tenido. Pero ahí estaban sus rostros, escondidos en algún lugar de su memoria, y que esta vez habían decidido salir de su escondite para visitarlo.

Había olvidado el gran parecido físico que tenía con su madre. El mismo color de piel y los mismos ojos rasgados y oscuros como la noche, también había heredado de ella el cabello negro azabache y liso. Su padre tenía los ojos y el cabello igual que su tía, Chris.

No había sido un sueño demasiado concreto, se asemejaba más a una lluvia de imágenes y momentos que se iban apareciendo uno tras otro; tampoco sabía si esos momentos eran recuerdos o maquinaciones de su mente. En realidad, tampoco le importaba saber eso.

Lo único que importaba es haber visto sus rostros otra vez, después de tanto tiempo. Claro, conservaba fotos de ellos, pero no era lo mismo, las fotos estaban viejas y no tenían casi color. Su sueño en cambio, era vívido. Pudo oír sus voces, sentir sus abrazos.

¿Qué edad tenía cuando los vio por última vez?

No podía tener más de 4 años el día que murieron en ese accidente. Él podría haber muerto con ellos, estaban yendo por él al bar de Madame Christmas porque él estaba ahí mientras ella lo cuidaba unas horas.

Lo que sí recuerda perfectamente es como su tía recibió la noticia.

Madame Christmas siempre fue como es ahora, seria y algo distante, alejada de la muestra de emociones. Pero cuando supo que su único hermano y su esposa habían muerto, no pudo evitar quebrarse. Incluso lo había estrechado en sus brazos mientras le decía que lo sentía; no recuerda otra ocasión dónde la mujer lo haya abrazado. Sabe que lo ama como el hijo que se vio obligada a criar, pero simplemente los abrazos no son su estilo.

No recuerda qué hacía su padre. No era militar, de eso estaba seguro, esa _brillante_ idea fue puramente original de Roy Mustang.

¿Qué habrían opinado sus padres de su idea de ser militar y alquimista? ¿Qué pensarían de su fantasía idealista?

¿Qué pensarían de su hijo convertido en asesino en masa?

Madame nunca expresó qué sentía de saber lo que él había hecho en Ishval con la alquimia que tanto le insistió para aprender. Supone que si estuviera decepcionada o no quisiera verlo se lo haría saber, esa mujer era experta en dar golpes verbales. Probablemente entiende que no es algo que Roy haya querido, que estaba siguiendo órdenes.

¿Sus padres lo habrían entendido? Ni siquiera él mismo lo entendía de esa manera.

¿Les habría alcanzado lo que hizo en el Día Prometido para no verlo como un monstruo? ¿Lo que decidió hacer por Ishval? A él no le alcanzaba.

A pesar de que Riza le repetía que para que el proyecto de Ishval funcione, debían dejar de castigarse a cada minuto, él no lo conseguía.

Mentiría si dijera que extrañaba a sus padres. Los pocos recuerdos que tenía de ellos, de una vida con ellos, no alcanzaban para generarle un vacío. Pero hoy, luego de haberlos visto en sus sueños tan vívidamente, logró sentir algo de añoranza. Algo de curiosidad de saber cómo habría sido su vida si hubiese crecido con ellos.

Él ya no era de los que ocupan su cabeza con los "qué hubiera sido si". Esa mala costumbre la había erradicado gracias a Riza Hawkeye, cuando las culpas de haberla arrastrado al ejército se hacían pesadas y se detenía a pensar cómo sería la vida de su Teniente de no haberlo seguido, ella le decía que nadie la había arrastrado a ningún lado y que pensar en posibilidades que nunca existieron era fútil. Pero esta mañana, antes de levantarse de la cama para enfrentar el día y volver a poner los pies en ese camino algo tormentoso que había elegido, se permitió pensar en posibilidades que nunca existieron.

Después de todo, no sabía cuándo volvería a recibir la visita de sus padres.

* * *

 **Volví! El COVID no ha podido conmigo, pero la cuarentena un poco si. Sé que estando en casa tendría sentido que escriba más, pero a veces estoy muy estresada como para tener ideas, además, en mi facultad estamos teniendo una suerte de cursada virtual, así que tengo que estudiar aunque no vaya jaja**

 **Esto se me vino a la mente de golpe, y me pareció algo lindo para escribir al respecto, sé que no es muy largo, pero no quería agregarle más nada para que no se pierda la esencia de la situación, ni sacarle esa sensación abstracta que logré. Espero que les guste, no sabemos nada de los padres de Roy, por eso tampoco quise inventar, sino enfrentarlo a él con sus memorias.**

 **Espero que ustedes estén bien, que se estén cuidando mucho, y que todos los que quieren estén sanos.**

 **Gracias por estar siempre ahí!**


End file.
